A little spark in the dark
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: They have a spark; when they're together it's like putting a hurricane and a tornado in the same room; you can feel the tension. They didn't believe in the cliché of soul mates, until they witnessed it themselves
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Credits to Lucasfilm and Disney._**

 ** _Hey there!_**

 ** _Well, this is my first Star Wars fic, and my English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes, I apologize for that. But my co-author, Paul Walker's Mistress and me have done everything we could to deliver you a decent prologue to this story_** ** _J_** ****

 ** _Also, I need a Beta! If you're interested, please contact me!_**

 ** _Enough of rambling, on with the story!_**

 ** _"_** ** _A little spark in the dark"_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Lorcan was nervous.

And how couldn't he be if he owned a huge amount of money to someone as powerful and vindictive as Jabba the Hutt?

He had received a subpoena by Bib Fortuna and he sensed that it wasn't for a friendly conversation. The poor Lorcan had requested an extra credit in order to afford a nice dinner for his poor daughter, Lyra. The girl didn't eat for three days ago now and her father's despair was taking control of the situation.

"Dad?" The little Lyra softly called as she stepped beside him. "What's going on?"

His face relaxed for a moment, he smiled at her. "Nothing, my sweet princess." He lovingly stroked her head, ruffling a wild mane of dark hair. "Daddy…he's fine, darling." That was a huge lie, but Lorcan didn't want to worry his daughter with things she would never understand.

"Who is your racer for tomorrow, daddy?" The girl questioned, smiling and revealing the loss of two of her baby tooth.

"What kind of question is that, Lyra?" Lorcan joked. "My racer is Sebulba as always!" She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't like him, dad."

"He always wins." He replied.

The pilot, originally from Dug, was the favorite of many because he promised speed, excitement, strategy and a great competitive spirit in every race. Sebulba was a racer who always cheated, earning the hatred of his competitors and the love of his audience. The ego was undoubtedly the foundation of his mentality. Lyra was aware that Sebulba's victories brought profits to her father, but however, she never liked the racer.

"Hey, Buleeana!" Both father and daughter turned their heads to their left side. Bib Fortuna had just entered into the bar, being followed by his fellows. Lorcan swallowed and stood awkwardly, throwing a glass in the process. The color of his skin had gone from being tanned to pale. Just to see the newcomers, Lyra gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; Bib was another person she was afraid of.

"Bib!" Lorcan exclaimed as he walked in the bar. "I was about to go get you!" He said with a shaky voice." You see, I have great news for Jabba…I almost got his-"

"Jabba is not interested in the money anymore. He got tired of waiting and now it's time to become serious about this matter. "Bib cut in.

Lorcan swallowed again, his jaw tense and his hands were pressed on his knuckles as he sat down on a table. He didn't know what that meant, but he was sure that he didn't want his daughter to be a witness.

"Lyra, darling." He called, reaching for her. "Why don't you go to the band and ask them to play something more…cheerful?" The girl looked at the newcomers, and then stared back her father, clearly frightened. Lorcan Buleeana's gray eyes showed more nervousness than ever.

"I'm going to ask them to play your favorite," Lyra announced, trying to make him relax, but she failed. "I'll be right back, papa." She promised before sliding from the seat until her feet touches the ground. Lyra looked terrified again at the monsters that surrounded her father and then she ran towards the center of the bar.

Bib and his thugs surrounded Lorcan as the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"What does Jabba want to talk about?" Lorcan asked, sitting down again with a serious face as he leaned his chest over the table. Bib sat back on Lyra's former seat and put his pink hands over the table.

"You see, Jabba is usually patient when it comes to collecting debts..." He began. "But his patience never exceeds two days, and you..." Bib looked at him with his bright orange eyes. "You have exceeded a month. And you may have noticed that he agreed to give the exact amount of time you asked for...but he wants something in return. "

"Anything!" Lorcan promised while interrupting him. "I'll give it along with the money I'll win tomorrow at the race."

"Anything?" Bib repeated. "Well...you should've asked before opening your mouth, Buleeana." He and the other ruffians laughed grimly.

"What are you talking about?" Lorcan asked back looking at them with a scowl and clenched hands again.

"What Jabba wants is small, often charming and has the spirit of a slave... something that conveyed the mother."

What he heard left him perplexed, mortified. His brain took a moment to process the description, but once it did, a single image crossed his mind. "Lyra..." Lorcan whispered; and all of the sudden he started looking for his daughter among the consumers of the bar. He had no idea how many thugs had come with Bib. He didn't know if any of them were around his daughter and who would be willing to take her from him!

"No...He can't ask that of me..."

"Well, actually, he can. And also Jabba is... short of companions, you know?" Bib said lightly. "And he thought in your little girl as..."

"No…!" Lorcan whispered again. "I can give him all the money of the Galaxy, but not my daughter! She's…"

"You don't decide the terms here, Buleeana!" Bib firmly hissed. "Believe me, he's proposing you this deal or otherwise..." He approached him. "We shall to take you to the Great Pit of Carkoon!" Lorcan swallowed hard once again. His forehead was sweaty as if he was standing on the warm twin suns of Tatooine.

"But Jabba is generous and he is giving you a last chance." He then added, "Talking about the race; you always bet on the same, do you?" Lorcan managed to nod in response. "Good. Lucky for you, there is another solution to your problem."

"Which is?"

"If Sebulba win tomorrow, you must pay under the terms we have agreed." Bib said. "But if Sebulba loses... you can keep your child, but you must pay the money you own Jabba. It's simple. And now…" He clapped his hands, standing up. "Have a good day." His companions laughed behind him soon the group exited the bar, leaving Lyra's father alone.

Lorcan let go of the rigid position he kept and sank in the cushioned seat. He was silent. It was hard to process everything they had discussed. But one thing was very clear for him: his daughter would not be part of Jabba the Hutt's harem; she wouldn't be a slave. Lyra would grow to become a free woman...like her mother had always wanted.

He would never give up on his own child. No. Lyra was the last memory of his beloved wife; she was the only good thing they've done together...

"Dad?" The little girl called him once she returned by his side. "Dad…" He turned to be able to stare at her. She was there, with her big gray eyes, her dark and wavy hair falling over her shoulders giving her an innocent look. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world, but the decisions he took over the years put her at risk more than one time. And the last one was the worst of them all...

He tried desperately to smile, but he only could get a look of sadness that Lyra had been able to understand. Lorcan rose from his seat and scooped up his daughter.

"Papa, what is going on?" She asked again.

"I have to get you out of here. Come on."

The day of the big Podrace had finally arrived. The twin suns shined high in the sky, heating up the race course. The street was full of people, waiting to see their favorites in action. But not everyone was happy: Lorcan walked through the crowd gathered in the Grand Arena of Mos Espa. Lyra was behind him, holding her father's hand and trying to not lose him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, truly hectic.

Lorcan didn't look at her, "To see an old friend."

The Buleeanas made their way through the crowd; Lyra had never seen so many people together at one place. In fact, she almost never left her small and rented room; all she was eying now was completely new. Buildings, costumes, smells and even the language seemed interesting to her.

"Lyra, don't stop." Her father ordered, claiming the grip of hand.

He turned to the left and they entered in a huge hangar. Although slightly out of her room, she knew all or nearly all the contacts of her father. She also knew why they had gone to that place. Lorcan was looking for his bookie. And now more than ever, he was desperate to found him.

"Watto!" Buleeana called all of the sudden. Lyra knew Watto only by his name, but this was the first time she had ever saw him in person... but he wasn't like she imagined: Watto was a robust Toydarian, with blue skin and small wings that generated rapid beats and left him suspended about one meter above the ground. He was a junk dealer who had a knack for haggling.

"Lorcan!" Flapping repeatedly his wings, Watto waved towards the newcomers. "My dear, Lorcan!" Looking closely, Lyra saw a scraggly beard that occupied his lower jaw. "What I can do for you?" Lorcan gave his daughter's hand and with a firm and rapid step approached his bookie. Being free and able to recover the air, Lyra turned to observe everything around her. The hangar was filled with pods of all colors, sizes and shapes. Even the competitors seemed curious.

"I want to change my bet." Lorcan said urgently.

The Toydarian scratched his scraggly beard. "Your current bet is for Sebulba first, right?" Buleeana only shook his head in agreement. "Fine. Who would be your racer now?"

Lorcan looked around. There were many participants and he didn't know who he wanted. "I need someone who will definitely win the race."

Watto looked how desperate Lorcan was and then…he laughed. "Someone is being pressured, are you, my old friend?" The Toydarian patted Lorcan's shoulder several times.

"I'm not kidding, Watto!" He insisted, glancing at his daughter who had fun looking around. "Please, I need your help!"

Watto scratched his chin and then chuckled his tongue. He had recently registered one of his slaves in the race and his instinct told him that the boy definitely would lose, but...Did Lorcan knew that?

"I think I have someone in mind." Slightly, his blue body cocked to the side and saw one of the pods over his blue shoulder. "Do you see that kid?" He asked, pointing at a child. Lorcan's eyes followed what Watto. Indeed there was a child inside one of the pods, perhaps checking if everything was in order, and around him was a small group of people: a woman with dark hair; a young girl who had a serene face; a strange creature with long ears and orange skin; and finally a man who was dressed in a beige robe and had grey hair and calm blue eyes.

For some reason, that last person was vaguely familiar to Lorcan…

"That kid has entered to the race and plans to win it." Watto put his arm over Lorcan's shoulder. "Just between us, I'm not sure he can beat someone like Sebulba; but the man who he is with claims that he can win. Do you think he has any chance of being your racer? " Watto asked. "He's young, and maybe that is the key to defeat Sebulba and have a new winner." Watto whispered, speaking to Lorcan's ear. "Come on, my dear Lorcan. At least give him an opportunity, don't you think?"

"Yes..." Lorcan grumbled. If Watto thought that kid could win, then he agreed too. "Yes, I think he will do it."

"So…what will you do, my old friend?" Watto asked.

Lorcan smiled. "Everything on that child."

"Very good, very good." The Toydarian laughed hoarsely. "All your bet on the young Anakin Skywalker!"

-...-…-

The grandstands were packed with spectators from all over the galaxy. Lorcan and Lyra settled into one of the boxes facing the track. The girl was amazed by everything she saw around her. Adrenaline flowed in each of the spectators who cheered for their favorites.

"There's Sebulba!" She exclaimed, tugging her father's sleeve, who kept looking Anakin Skywalker.

"I know, honey, I know." Lorcan absently stroked her head, his hands beginning to sweat.

Lyra knew what would happen if Sebulba won the race. She and her father would dine real food and maybe they could acquire new clothes. But she doubted that this time the same thing could happen…

The thunderous sound of trumpets got her out of her thoughts. The boxes were filled with spectators who continued calling their racer; the vast majority shouted the name of Sebulba. Lyra also knew her father would shout the name of the Dug at any time, but the little girl was quite surprised to discover that he was awkwardly silent.

'Something is going on with him.' She thought as she watched him internally with disdain.

Lorcan began with the issue of gambling months after Yara Buleeana, his wife, died; and since then his addiction became in his undoing. And though he wanted to deny it, his daughter was quite aware about it.

"There is great support today, from all corners of the outer boundaries!" Exclaimed one of the speakers from the balcony. "Competitors are approaching the starting line." Down the racers seemed insignificant dots moving on a sandy mantle. Lyra leaned over the railing and rested her chin on the concrete ledge. "Oh, there I see Ben Quadrinaros, from the Tund System."

"There's the two-time winner Boles Roor!" Lyra cried excitedly right after, watching him sending kisses to his fans. "It's him, right dad?" She questioned with emotion when she recognized him. But Lorcan was still deep in his nervousness. The hosts continued to present the participants of the race. Depending on the names people magnified or rejected.

"And a late registration, the young Anakin Skywalker, a local boy!" Lorcan jumped up and knelt beside his daughter, holding her by the shoulders. That was the first expression of joy he had shown in hours.

Lyra curiously gazed at the local boy. He was a kid...after all he still was a child. And he would face Sebulba. She stood frightened as she imagined what would happen if something happened to him

"Dad." Lyra called tugging at her father's robe. For the first time, Lorcan turned to her.

"Tell me, love." He said, smiling broadly.

"Is he your winner?" The girl asked, pointing to Skywalker.

"He is." She frowned. "What? What's wrong? "

"I thought it was Sebulba." She answered.

"He's better than Sebulba!" Lorcan said, ruffling her hair.

Lyra really doubted that, but she was surprised at the courage of that child; if he was in the race, he should be an outstanding pilot. After the presentations a row of flag stood in front of the pods and people cherished again. One of the commentators announced the arrival of Jabba the Hutt, and thousands of heads turned toward the main stage. Lorcan choked on his own saliva as he saw the Hutt, but Lyra applauded him anyway.

"Welcome!" Jabba saluted, raising his short arms. Bib Fortuna was standing at his side and peered all around. "May the race begin!" The pods were launched, making a clear demonstration of the powers of each. Lyra had never felt so much adrenaline and emotion in her all life!

When Jabba finally gave the order, the race finally began. The racers started their engines, and the roar of the powerful machines filled the arena.

"And they're off!" The announcer cried. Then he blinked in surprise. "Wait!" He exclaimed, "Little Skywalker has stalled at the starting line!"

"Oh no!" Lyra cried leaning over the railing.

"And it seems that Quadrinaros also have problems!" The aforementioned driver started to become a nervous as he hit the screen controls.

"You can do it, Anakin!" Lyra shouted from her post, putting her hands to her mouth. "You can do it!" Anakin, despite being a stranger, had won the support of young Buleeana.

Inside his pod, Anakin yanked the thruster bars back to neutral and cleared his fuel lines. Then he flipped a switch and blasted out the starting grid after the other Pods.

"And there goes the young Skywalker!" Once the pod left behind the starting line, spectators and bettors could clearly keep watching the race via a screen placed in the boxes. "It will cost him to catch the leaders."

Out the course, the roar of Pod engines was deafening. Sebulba and a racer named Mawhonie were running head to head, and those moments were almost agonizing for Lorcan. Anakin had to win. He rested his elbows against his knees as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Desperate to win, the Dug came up alongside Anakin. He veered his Pod into Skywalker's and their steering rods hooked together. Anakin tried to pull away and his steering rod broke altogether. Sebulba's Pod flew free and Anakin's began to spin!

"Oh no!" Lyra cried once again.

Gripping his thrusters, Anakin quickly regained control of his Pod, but…where was Sebulba?

CRASH!

Sebulba's engines hit the ground with a huge explosion. As the Dug's cockpit skidded to an abrupt halt, he let out and angry shriek; he had lost the Podrace to a human boy! Anakin steaked ahead, his eyes focused on one thing: the finish line. As he crossed it, the crowd went wild!

"Ladies and gentleman, Anakin Skywalker had won the Boonta Eve Race!"

Lorcan had won; he no longer felt tense, but despite having recovered a great amount of the money he owned, he was not completely satisfied. During the race he felt that the young Skywalker was not skilled enough to take on someone like Sebulba, but he still managed to win.

But why he didn't feel happy?

"Can you believe it?" Watto spoke, clicking his tongue. "I've lost a slave on a bet." He shook his head as he walked away, slowly flapping his little wings.

Lorcan looked at the hangar: the group he had seen before was again with Anakin Skywalker. He wanted to go there to congratulate the child and express how grateful he was to him, but surely he wouldn't go into details in front of so many strangers. Determined to show his respects to the pilot, he crossed the hangar.

"Hey, Skywalker!" he called, closing the short distance that still separated them both. The group of people turned to him, "My name is Lorcan and I wanted to-"

Without giving him time to finish the sentence, one of them turned and confronted him. Lorcan closed his mouth and clenched his jaw. He and his wife had left the past behind, moving to the most forgotten planet of the galaxy with the intention of losing contact with anyone who they had known. But he never came to think that, after so long, the past would find him again.

"Lorcan?" Spoke the man who was wearing the beige clothes, the one whose calm blue eyes left Lorcan speechless for a moment. "Lorcan Buleeana, is that you?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Lorcan nodded. The stranger had recognized him, so did he.

Lorcan knew this man and this man knew so much about him…much more than he would like to admit.

"Too many years have past, my friend." Qui-Gon replied as he crossed his arms.

Both had met several many years ago. When they still were children, they had joined the Jedi, reaching the stage of Padawans: Lorcan had been taken as the apprentice of Master Windu while Qui-Gon was made a ward of the Master, and later Count Dooku. Both grew up together, becoming excellent students; Master Yoda said the two of them would go far in their lives. But Lorcan had broken the Jedi code after meeting a girl just two years younger than them called Yara. He understood what he felt for her when he was only nineteen years old, and then he left everything for her, he even challenged his own Master. After what he had done, and unwilling to leave the woman he loved, he took the decision to leave his old life behind him.

"Does my name continue to resonate among the Jedi?" Lorcan asked with a hint of curiosity on his voice.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder, walking away from the group. "Master Windu is disappointed at you, my old friend." He answered. "But Master Yoda reasoned that maybe you and Yara were too young to understand the responsibility of being a Jedi at the time."

"I couldn't have a life without emotions." Lorcan replied. "I fell in love with Yara from the very moment I saw her."

Qui-Gon had nothing to add to that last confession. He only just looked into his friend's grey, tired eyes.

"We heard that you had a child."

"A girl, yes."

"How is she like?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Like her mother." Lorcan replied honestly, his thoughts drifting to the image he had of his beloved.

"So, I guess she's a good girl." Qui-Gon commented with a nod.

"What brings you to Tatooine?" Lorcan then asked, changing the subject. He had no mood to talk about his past. Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder, pointing slightly Anakin.

"He is special." Answered Qui Gon.

"Skywalker?" Lorcan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Since I met him, I have the feeling that this boy has something that isn't normal. I mean, he's an excellent person but something is different about him." The Jedi took a quick glance over his shoulder again, visualizing Anakin, who was talking with his mother and at the strange creature with long ears. "That's why I asked to my Padawan to make a blood test." He continued.

"And? What did the test say?"

"The count went off the chart." The Jedi replied seriously. "More than 20,000 midiclhorians." Lorcan opened his mouth, but he didn't release any word or exclamation. He stood perplexed.

"That is impossible." Buleeana murmured. "Even Master Yoda hasn't such a high count."

"I know." The Jedi nodded. "That makes me believe that he's special." Qui-Gon stepped closer to his friend. "What about your daughter? Did you find out if the Force is strong within her?"

Lorcan recalled that time when Lyra's palm was cut. He consoled her, he had dried her tears and he had promised her that the wound would close within days. The girl was too young and she was scared, but after being in her father's arms, all her concerns were pulled out of her mind. After having sent her to sleep, Lorcan picked up the rag he had used to clean the blood and put it in a drawer.

"Recently, I send some of her blood to give a count, too." Lorcan said, recalling the results. "And now I realize that Lyra is not so different from that kid."

"Same amount of midichlorians?" Buleeana nodded, looking for his daughter among the people.

Then an idea popped into his mind. It was a crazy, but it was the best he could do if he wanted his daughter's happiness.  
Lorcan looked in all directions and made sure that the group of Qui-Gon wasn't paying attention and then he approached to his friend to speak confidentially.

"What will you do with Anakin?"

Qui-Gon looked for Watto among the people who remained in the hangar. He found the Toydarian collecting the money he had won in the betting. He also saw a little girl talking animatedly with one of the racers. "With that junkman I tried to negotiate the freedom of the boy and his mother, so I made a bet. I'm planning to take him to the Council and let them decide what to do with him."

The Council was on Coruscant, and that city was definitely very, very far away from Tatooine. Undoubtedly, that was the best option.

"Look, my old friend." Buleeana spoke. "I'll be honest with you. I am having troubles with keeping Lyra. Do not get me wrong: I really love her, but there are some people who threaten her well-being and I no longer possess the same strength as before to protect her…"

The calm look of Qui-Gon reflected in a pure expression, which Lorcan knew he didn't need to add nothing else. "What I can do for you, my friend?"

"I need you to take her out of here." He requested. "I know she will be better elsewhere. Maybe she can too become Jedi... I'm sure that Lyra will have a better life far from this horrible place."

That decision hurt in the depths of his heart, but that was what Yara would have wanted.

"Padmé." Qui-Gon called to the young brunette. "Come here." The girl left the group and joined the Jedi Master.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly as she looked up at Lorcan, to whom he gave a small smile.

"Go out there and find a girl named Lyra." He asked her to Lorcan's relief. "She will come with us."

 **Review?**

 **Dany Styles and Paul Walker's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again!**

 **I can not believe how many followers has the story! I am so happy and I want to thank wholeheartedly to everyone! Thanks!**

 **Also I want to thank my beautiful Paul's Walker Mistress for helping me and always supporting me !**

 **Finally, with nothing more to say, I leave you enjoy the chapter!**

 **PS: sorry for the possible existence of mistakes.**

 **Dany Styles!**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Ten years later..._**

"Here we are." Captain Typho Gregar announced proudly after taking his helmet off; revealing his sweaty forehead, face and hair.

"Here we are." Whispered the young Padawan behind him as she took her helmet off as well, exposing her long, curly hair. She looked behind her shoulder, "R5, come on,"

R5-D4 was a small, white and red droid unit that belonged to Lyra. The droid let out a low whistle as response before following its owner. Lyra smiled at the little droid; R5 had been the young woman's eyes while she was flying around the hangar.

"I'll make it up to you buddy." She told him with a gentle smile, "I promise."

She calmly placed the helmet on the floor and then pushed her sleeves up as she let out a breath. Lyra wouldn't dare to say anything, but she didn't feel comfortable at all with the red and black suit the captain had given her for the undercover job.

As a Jedi apprentice, she already was used to wear simple robes and light-colored clothes; wearing uniform made her feels as if she wore a thick layer of skin. The reason why she was wearing that outfit was because of the Chancellor's assignment. He had appointed her the task of protecting the respected senator from Naboo. So, disguising herself as the "Welcoming Committee", Lyra had to make sure that the young Padmé Amidala and the rest of the people who would accompany her arrived safe and sound to Coruscant. Indeed, Padmé and the rest were there and the trip had been calm and secure, but the Captain and the young apprentice still had to make sure that once they'd abandon the hangar, the Senator's safety wouldn't cease. Lyra had been the one to propose the decoy, which would help to protect Amidala no matter what.

"Nothing suspicious, Captain?" She asked as she started looking around. For some reason, the hangar was deserted. It was strange. Typho took a look around, carefully inspecting every corner of the place, "Not for the moment."

Something wasn't right and Lyra could feel it deep inside her, but she still wasn't able to identify what was wrong...

The young Padawan knew she had to fulfill this mission. It was the first one she was doing by her own...She also knew that her master, Mace Windu had taken her as his apprentice despite being very insecure about it. He had mentioned to her one time that perhaps she could be different from her father, but he still wasn't convinced that the difference was considerable. For that same reason, Lyra knew she couldn't fail her master. Not now.

"Oh, here they come." She informed with a smile on her face.

At that same moment the ship's ramp landed on the ground right after the engines were shutting down. Cheerfully, Thypho exclaimed, "We made it!"

Lyra smiled weakly, "I think I was wrong, there is no danger at all..."

The ramp began to groan as it opened. The first person to exit off the ship was Padmé, followed by her maid and four soldiers.

The captain and the Padawan began walking toward the newcomers. As they approached, Lyra began to relax. The Captain was right, Padmé was safe and the mission had been a success! Oh, her master would be so proud!

Lyra allowed herself to smile with more ease.

After a couple of years, when the young Buleeana had been taken under the tutelage of Mace Windu, the now former Queen of Naboo became a very important person in Lyra's life. She always felt a great admiration for Padmé, and she found the Senator the most beautiful woman she had ever seen all her life. And that wasn't something that someone could easily deny! Padmé was known by her people for having a kind, helpful and friendly personality, besides having a great generosity with everyone. Their ideologies were both against injustice, something that Lyra had realized ten years ago when she helped the Queen and the Jedi, fighting hardly for the liberation of her people, seeking all means to destroy the Trade Federation.

Thinking about the good times Lyra and Padmé had spent together, her smile widened. But again, the feeling that something was wrong, returned.

She froze before taking another step. There was something inside her that was constantly whispering; her mind kept reminding herself that this mission had so far been a success. If there was something her master had taught her, and she was always aware of, was that no mission could be so successful and easy.

"Something's not right." She muttered as she grabbed the captain's wrist.

And just as Lyra suspected, the ship immediately shook violently. And then, as if that wasn't enough, an explosion resounded in the vastness of the hangar. Due to the impact, all the people were expelled violently forward. With the imminent attack, the ship began to fall apart as the fire began to spread through every corner.

The 'Senator' fell a few meters away from the ramp. Her clothes were caught by small traces of fire as her dress began to burn a little and her hair was completely freed from her bun in a minute. Her skin was beginning to show dark bruises.

"Cordé!" Lyra shouted running toward the injured girl. She had promised to Padmé that she would take care of her friend and decoy. And that was another promise she was planning to keep. "Cordé!" She called the false Senator again and then knelt beside her in a rush, "Cordé." She softly whispered as she tried to extinguish the fire which continued to spread on the white dress. "Cordé, wake up." Lyra begged, carefully hitting Cordé's cheeks while doing so.

After blinking weakly several times, Cordé finally let her eyes focus on the young Padawan.

"I...I ...huh..." The decoy tried to swallow, but her throat was too sore. "I...I have failed the Senator." She whispered with a small voice. Lyra cleaned her face. "I ask for..." Again, she tried to swallow while trying to lick her lips. "Forgiveness..." Cordé took one last breath before her eyes stood completely numb and lifeless.

Lyra gently closed her eyes and rested her hand on Cordé's forehead. "Don't say that." She whispered back, fighting her tears. "You didn't fail. You're one with the Force now, Cordé." She took a deep breath before avoiding to look at Cordé's corpse. Somehow she knew something like this would end up by happening. But she also knew, like everybody else that Cordé´s death had been a necessary one. Still, she felt sorry for the young girl. A kind and innocent person had died because of Padmé's safety.

"Buleeana." The Captain called. Around the hangar were more bodies and pieces of ship everywhere. "We have to get the Senator Amidala out of here. Her life is still at risk."

Lyra got up and nodded. She still wanted to give one last look around the place, just to try to found any survivors, but Typho was right. Padmé's safety wasn't a guaranteed one still.

Along with R5-D4, they left the place. The captain had hidden the real ship of Naboo three floors below that same hangar; Typho had chosen this place because it was still closed and was only allowed the passage of maintenance droids. There, the staff on duty was reinforced both inside and outside, so basically Padmé was surrounded by eyes that followed her wherever she went.

"R5," Lyra, once arrived at the plant, called. "You have to do a quick safety analysis." The padawan asked, while waiting behind a pillar. They wouldn't risk to go up if the enemy was still hanging around the hangar. The little red droid used his scanner and he started recording every inch of the plant. At that moment, the place seemed empty but they weren't sure of that, so R5 had to revise further. After a while, the droid whistled and started to make his way towards the ship.

Lyra and the captain got away from their hiding and both proceeded to follow R5.

Typho was the first one to reach the entrance of the ship because only he knew the secret code to enter. Lyra, on the other hand, was attentively looking around as she followed him. Holding her lightsaber, her grey eyes moved restlessly around the place; although R5 had done an excellent job of scanning it, she remained convinced that the danger lingered behind them. She knew that the explosion was only the beginning.

"The ramp is open," The captain announced, "Come on, Buleeana." As Lyra walked passed through him, he put his hand on the padawan's shoulder. It was only when the doors were sealed, that Lyra allowed herself to relax.

 _'The danger is on the other side of the door, Lyra. We're safe. Padmé is safe.'_

She thought to herself with a hand on her weapon. And apparently, this time she was right. Now the only thing left to do was go to the city where the Chancellor would do the rest.

"Captain," One of the soldiers appeared across the aisle and stood in front of the Typho. "The Senator wants to see you both."

"We will go right away." Typho replied with a nod before he proceeded to remove his gloves. Lyra leaned against the wall and rested her head against it. As she kept in silence could clearly feel her heartbeat as it looked like it was going to pull off of her chest. The decoy had worked but it they had suffered its consequences.

Lyra only put aside her thoughts when she heard the alarmed voice of the captain, "Milady!"

Windu's apprentice startled; Padmé didn't even wait for the captain or Lyra herself to present themselves on her quarters. She had come to them on her own!

"Milady." Lyra greeted respectfully as well with a quick bow after standing up.

The Senator, who was wearing a heavy embroidered dress with black sleeves and gold accents, walked towards them and her big hazel eyes peered both. Padmé stood before the young woman, and their height difference could be noticed. Padmé was just a foot higher than the Padawan.

"Where is Cordé?" She asked softly.

At that, Typho and Lyra exchanged a look. Who would be the one to give the bad news? The captain was about to take a step forward, but Lyra stopped him by holding his wrist once again. She took a deep breath and let go off Typho, then looked up and her grey eyes met Padmé's hazel ones.

"I'm sorry, milady," Lyra apologized, looking down. "But Cordé..." She sighed and waited a moment before looking up again. "She's..." It was hard having to give such news. Padmé had trusted her decoy's life and Lyra felt responsible for her death. She took another deep breath and with a firm attitude, she spoke up to the Senator.

"I failed to preserve Cordé's life."

Padmé looked down in defeat. Lyra would have swear by the memory of her mother that Padmé had unshed tears in her eyes. And nobody could really blame her. Her companion, her dear friend had died to make sure that her own life continued.

"There was nothing we could have done, milady." The captain said with a hint of sadness on his voice.

"I shouldn't have come." Padmé said flatly, bringing her fingers under her eyes.

"But you must, milady!" Lyra replied.

"She's right," Typho nodded, supporting the younger of the two. "This vote is very important. You, Senator, must fulfill your duty, just like Cordé did and just like us all."

Padmé lowered his sight as she placed both hands on her dress. Everyone could repeat the same sermon a thousand times, but it would never justify Cordé's death and she knew it. She also knew that everyone on board had strict orders to keep her alive, no matter how dangerous the mission was, because each member had a different concept of sacrifice. For them it wasn't meant to die for a girl or die in vain. They would die to save their former queen.

Padmé sighed sadly and turned around, leaving Thypho and Lyra alone once again.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends." Chancellor Palpatine lamented. "More and more solar systems are currently joining the Separatists."

"If they break away..." The Jedi Master Mace Windu spoke up while shaking his head only to be interrupted by the Chancellor again.

"No!" Palpatine cried horrified. "I will not let this Republic, which has existed for thousands of years to be divided into two!" He said firmly. "My negotiations won't fail."

"But if they do fail, you should know that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic," Windu replied. "We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

The Chancellor placed both of his hands on the desk and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Master Yoda," he called. "Do you think it will really come to war?"

The little green Jedi Master closed his eyes and clenched his fingers around his stick.

"What do you see, Master?" Windu asked, wanting to know what was happening.

The older Master was still with his closed eyes, but his expression showed his great effort to provide an answer.

"The dark side clouds everything..." he said after a moment."Impossible to see the future it is." Windu looked down and the Chancellor leaned his back on the chair.

A tense silence filled every corner of the office. Undoubtedly, the others weren't very satisfied with the answer. As Master Windu had said; if the war came spread on the galaxy, the Jedi would not be enough to repel the threat.

Breaking the silence, a bell rang in the room and the hologram of an assistant, Dar Wac, appeared on the desktop. "The Loyalist Committee has arrived, my Lord."

"Send them in," The Chancellor commanded as he rose from his chair. Yoda did the same, while Windu still sat, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"We will discuss this situation later." Palpatine announced before the office's door could be opened. Padmé entered on the office with her people behind her.

Having abandoned the ship, Amidala, now in the safety of the city was accompanied by Jar-Jar Binks, Mas Amedda, her maiden Dormé and along with the Senators Bail Organa, Horox Ryyder and Orn Taa. And finally Captain Gregar and Lyra were with her; the young padawan was wearing her Jedi robes again.

"Senator Amidala," Greeted Yoda, walking towards her with his stick. " Your tragedy on the landing platform...Terrible!" He shook his head several times. "Seeing her alive brings feelings of joy to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Replied Padmé. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

"Apparently, disgruntled miners on the moons of Naboo." Master Windu replied, standing up. Lyra made a friendly gesture toward her Master.

"I don't intend to disagree, but I think that Count Dooku was behind all this." The Senator accused without any more talking.

"It is a political idealist, Senator" Replied Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Not a murderer."

"Besides, if I may say something." Lyra spoke, stepping forward. "You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. Therefore, murder certainly isn't in his nature." Padmé stared at her coldly, as if the words that had came from Lyra's mouth were an insult to her.

"In dark times nothing is what it seems." Yoda said wisely. "You can be sure, Senator, you are in grave danger!"

"Young padawan," Spoke the Chancellor, who had been absent from the conversation as he had been standing near the huge window, observing the great city through the glass. "I do know that this is your first mission,isn't it?" Lyra looked at her master.

"It is." She replied politely.

"I congratulate you then." Palpatine gave a weak, fake smile. "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your Padawan?"

Lyra sparked at this. The Chancellor was giving her another mission?

"Chancellor, if I may speak, I don't think..." Padmé cut in, but once again the Chancellor was faster.

"That the situation is that serious?" Palpatine paused, turning to her. "No, but I do, Senator. I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but you are familiar with the young Lyra and perhaps you will be quite surprised when you see the other two guards... "

"Chancellor!" Amidala cried out again. "Please! I don't want more guards! One is enough!"

"You also know them," Palpatine continued without even hearing the Senator's proclaims. "One of them is an old friend...Master Kenobi."

Windu nodded fervently. "It's possible." He said. "He has just returned from a border dispute in Ansion."

The Chancellor left the desk and walked over to Padmé, gently holding her hands. "You should accept this, Milady."

"But this is not necessary." Padmé insisted with a forced smile.

"Please milady. Do it for me!" Begged the Chancellor. "The idea of losing you..." He shook his head sadly, as if he could imagine such a situation. "Is unbearable."

The young Senator looked down and sighed. "Alright then,"

"I'll have Obi-Wan report immediately, to you milady." Windu assured as they all got up. "Lyra!" He called immediately after, motioning his apprentice to walk to him.

Lyra bowed respectfully to the Chancellor as a farewell and went with her master.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" She asked once they were assembled with the others Jedi.

"I'm glad that you were able to accomplish this mission." He commented as he led her out of the office.

"Thank you, Master." Lyra answered with a proud smile. They walked a few steps down the hall, but they had to step aside to allow the rest of the committee to leave.

"And as the Chancellor Palpatine said, you will be in charge of the security of our Senator once again. Perhaps this task is harder; you'll have an extra help."

"Yes, Master."

Lyra was grateful to work with Obi-Wan Kenobi, not only because she knew him and knew how to deal with him; but at last, after several months away from each other, she would see her best friend again, that surely was going to help his master and Lyra herself. She gave a final smirk before she headed to the doors of the building.

-…-…-…-

Padmé's apartment was located on the top of a Coruscant skyscraper.

"Milady." Lyra stepped on the balcony, watching as Padmé was with her hands on the rail gazing at the vast city.

"I almost forgot how beautiful this city was," She said with a soft voice.

Lyra sighed and walked towards her. "Coruscant has its charm." The padawan nodded, leaning against the rail next to Padmé.

"Still so beautiful and so dangerous at the same time."

Lyra let out a small smile before putting a hand on the Senator's shoulder. "The Chancellor has assured us that this place is safe for you, Padmé. Don't worry."

"I've already said this a thousand times," Amidila grumbled as she closed her eyes. "What I need is answers, not people to look after me all day."

"The Chancellor-"

"I know the Chancellor cares about me and wants me safe," She interrupted, opening her eyes again. "But..." Padmé sighed. "As I said before, and I'll never tire myself of saying...I'm deeply touched and I appreciate all the effort they're making to protect me, but this is not what I want."

Lyra looked down, playing with her robe's sleeves nervously. "I am going to be honest. You already know me, you know I won't deceive you with pretty lies. And the truth is that I can't promise you anything, Padmé." Her grey eyes met Padmé's hazel ones. "But perhaps with Obi-Wan's help, we can lighten the situation." Padmé smiled kindly and embraced the youngest of the two.

"I would be forever thankful to you, Lyra." The Senator told her in a whisper.

Lyra was kind of surprised; she wasn't expecting this hug from Padmé. Still, she managed to wrap her arms around her. "You don't need to be."

-…-…-…-

Jar-Jar walked through the halls of the apartment, dressed in exquisite clothes and pendants. It was when he was heading to a room that the elevator doors slid open and two figures emerged from there. The Gungan stopped and stared at them with his huge yellow eyes.

"Obi?" He asked with curiosity as he tilted his head. One of the men had red hair and beard, and his calm blue eyes made Jar-Jar jump in excitement. "Obi! Obi! Sooo Mesa smilen to seein yousa!"

Obi-Wan smiled fondly, "It's good to see you too, Jar-Jar."

"Senator Padmé!" The Gungan exclaimed loudly while he walked towards the balcony. "Misos friends are here!"

Padmé and Lyra looked at them; Lyra let out a smile.

"Lookie, lookie, Senator" Jar-Jar said, "The Jedi have arrived."

Padmé, Lyra and the Captain left the balcony and entered the room again.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Obi-Wan was the first to greet with a quick bow. "Hello, Lyra." He also greeted the young padawan with a smirk.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." Padmé nodded as they shook hands. Obi-Wan smiled back. Suddenly, Padmé looked at the other Jedi and raised her voice. "Ani? My Goodness, you've grown!" She commented with a smile spread on her face.

The young Anakin approached her, "So have you...More beautiful I mean." Padmé raised an eyebrow and Lyra couldn't help but chuckle, hiding behind her sleeve.

Anakin by his side was becoming embarrassed; "For a Senator I mean..." He quickly said. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice with an expression of disapproval on his face, Padmé smiled again. "Aw, Ani...You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She told him, then she led the way to two couches. "Please. Sit down."

"Our presence here will be invisible, I assure you." Obi-Wan stated before following her. The two Padawans were behind them all; and playfully, Lyra pushed Anakin away before finally sitting next to Padmé.

"Master." Typho spoke up. "Let me introduce myself." He took off his hat and adopted a straight military posture. "I'm Gregar Typho, Captain of the Royal Guard." He began. "The Queen Jamillia is aware of this mission." He gave a respectful nod to the Jedi. "Thanks for coming, Master Kenobi."

Lyra decided to intervene. "I must warn you, master. The situation is much more serious than Senator wants to admit." The padawan gave Padmé a warning look; she knew what Padmé would say right after.

"I do not need more security," The young Amidala replied, giving a disapproving glance back at Lyra, as if she was her older sister. "I need answers. I want to know who tried to kill me. "

"We came here to protect you, Senator, not to open an investigation." Obi-Wan replied, resting his elbow on his knee.

"We will find out who is trying to kill her." Anakin suddenly spoke as he looked at Lyra. The young woman stood confusingly looking at her friend; Anakin was declaring everything that his master was denying or go up against. "I promise you, Padmé."

"We don't exceed our orders, my young Padawan." Replied Obi-Wan with his most threatening tone.

"My only intention is to protect her, Master." Anakin explained.

"We will not discuss this here," Obi-Wan stated again with resignation. "You better pay attention and follow my lead."

Obi-Wan looked again at the two women before him; but it seemed that Anakin wasn't planning on ending the conversation. "Why?" He asked with a frown on his face. In a rigid silence, the only thing that they could hear was Jar-Jar swallowing.

"Anakin, are you out of your mind? He's your master!" Lyra scolded all of the sudden, defending Obi-Wan.

"Why do you think we were assigned to protect her, if it isn't to find the murderer?" Anakin questioned, his glare dazzling between Lyra and Obi-Wan. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. Master...Investigation is implied in our mandate. "

"We will follow the Council's instructions." Ignoring his apprentice's words, Obi Wan shot back. Padmé and Lyra exchanged a worried look. Windu's apprentice had never seen a Padawan questioning the orders of his master, but she was aware that this wasn't the first time that Anakin was actually doing it. "And you better learn your place, young man."

Anakin looked at his master for a second and then looked down.

"Perhaps with your presence, we can discover the mystery surrounding this threat." Padmé softly said, breaking the tension in the room.

"I'm sure of that." Lyra shook her head in agreement. Right after, the young Senator nodded and then stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire."

The others people in the room rose from their seat as well, a sign of respect. All of them gave her a small bow as she and Dormé left the room.

"I feel better having you here." Typho expressed his relief once the Jedi and Jar-Jar stood alone on the room. "I am going to appoint an officer to each floor and I'll be down there."

"It seems good." Obi-Wan nodded before the Captain could exit the apartment.

"Mass overflowing with happiness to see you again, Ani!" Exclaimed Jar-Jar.

"She didn't even recognize me." The young Skywalker lamented, with a quick glance at the corridor.

"She's happy to see you." Lyra replied, joining the conversation. "She's only a little overwhelmed with everything that's going on."

"You're focusing on the negative again." Obi-Wan intervened. "You must be mindful of your thoughts," He ordered. "And yes, she was glad to see us." The older Master joined his both hands inside the sleeves of his robe and then headed towards the exit. "I'm going to check the security." He gave a last glance at the two padawans. "Take care you two."

The two friends let out a shy smile before they watched Anakin's master leaving. Jar-Jar also walked away, leaving Anakin and Lyra alone.

Anakin smiled widely as he turned to her, "So how did you-"

Without letting him finish the sentence, Lyra hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh, Anakin!" She exclaimed, as she felt his hands around her waist. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's only been a few months, Ly." The teen laughed before closing his eyes. "But I've missed you too."


	3. Chapter 2

At last, night had finally fallen over Coruscant. The buildings kept illuminating the magnificent city with thousands of lights while the vehicles were passing by the authorized paths.

On Senator Amidala's apartment everything was quiet. Padmé had finished her dinner a few hours ago and with Dormé's help, she'd changed her outfit and retired to her bedroom for the rest of the night.

Lyra carefully closed the door of her friend's room before she started making her way to the couch. "Padmé is already asleep and the droids are with her," She declared as she put her hands on the back of the couch, expecting to see Anakin there. "She couldn't be safer—Anakin?" She trailer off after realizing that her friend wasn't there as she thought he was.

With a frown she called for him again, "Anakin?" After a few seconds of searching, Lyra gave a small smile when she found her fellow padawan in a peacefully posture. She continued walking, this time in silence, in order to not ruin his moment of harmony. Anakin was sat by a window, meditating in silence with both eyes closed, allowing his mind to rest. Lyra sat opposite him, crossed her legs and let rested her elbows on her knees.

For Anakin, the trip from the planet Ansion to Coruscant had been an exhausting one. And of course, the 'aggressive negotiations' that he and Obi-Wan had to get into to prevent the political collapse of the planet had been not as easy as he claimed. Added to all this he still had all the sleepless nights and nightmares that he lately had been having.

Now, almost miraculously, he was finally at peace with himself.

But the serenity was soon over as he started hearing footsteps coming. Carefully, Anakin took one of his hands and drove it to his belt where his lightsaber used to be. But Obi-Wan's padawan soon frowned as he couldn't feel his weapon. Almost in panic, the young Skywalker suddenly opened his eyes. After doing so, he found himself face to face with Lyra. Her eyes were closed and Anakin felt that his friend was completely lost in her thoughts. His intention was to not disturb Lyra's mediation, so he decided that he shouldn't bother her. Instead, he got up on his feet and started searching for his saber.

The noise of his boots clattering on the floor of the apartment was almost inaudible. Anakin looked under some chairs, in between the sofa cushions and even inside an old vase, but failed to find his weapon at every time.

"If you are seeking your lightsaber…" A voice startled. "It's in the pocket of your robe."

Anakin turned on his heels and spotted Lyra's figure still sitting on the floor with her eyes closed.

"You put it in there after you left the balcony."

The young Skywalker stopped his search and after a brief glance towards his friend he walked to the chair where he had placed his brown robe earlier. As Lyra had indicated, he reached into his pockets until he found his weapon. When he finally held his sword on his right hand again, he smiled and put it back in his belt.

"You're welcome." Lyra muttered as she opening her eyes.

"I knew it was here." He lied with a smile as he walked to her and helped her to stand up.

"When did you know that?" She asked while grabbing his hand. "After examining the couch or before putting your head inside the vase?"

"Shut up." Anakin snapped playfully. Lyra rolled her eyes before the doors of the apartment slid open, revealing the figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs; no assassin will try that way." He announced, standing in front of two Padawans. "Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb." Lyra replied, both hands behind her back.

"I don't like the idea of waiting here for something to happen to her." Protested Anakin.

Lyra reminded her friend, "Like it or not, we have to."

"She's right." The Jedi Master said, checking the palm-sized scanner which he had pulled out of his utility belt. The scanner it showed a shot of Artoo by the door and R5 near the bed, but there wasn't any sign of Padmé.

"What's going on?" He asked, turning to the two teenagers. "Where is she?"

Anakin simply shrugged. "She covered that camera. I don't think she liked me watching her. "

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan questioned out loud.

"Senator Amidala programmed both droids to warn us if there's an intruder." Lyra explained, trying to calm the worried Master.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about." Kenobi declared. "There are many other ways to kill a Senator, Lyra." He alleged with a bad temper.

The girl showed a tougher stare and then nodded.

"She knows about other ways to kill a senator. She has seen what they are capable of. "Anakin defended his friend."But we want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?

Shocked, Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice. "You're using her as bait?"

"It was her idea!" Lyra cried, being the one defending Anakin this time. "I swear, master, no harm will come to her."

"Yeah," Anakin added. "We can sense everything going on in that room. Trust us."

Obi-Wan slightly stroke his beard, walking straight against the teenagers. "It's too risky... and your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentices."

Anakin frowned. "And yours are?" He dared to say by using a rough tone.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan affirmed firmly. Lyra couldn't tell if Obi-Wan Kenobi was aware of those small alterations on Anakin's personality or if he was really good on hiding his displeasure. "I just want to make sure that this plan of yours is going to work."

"It will." Lyra declared with a smile to master Kenobi. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked toward one of the couches. After a short formal greeting, the young Buleeana followed him. You don't have to follow me every time I move." Anakin murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"We haven't seen each other for months." The youngest Padawan replied sitting with her legs crossed in front of him. "Let me follow you if I want."

Anakin gave her a slight smirk.

"Hey, you look really tired." She observed, looking him straight in the eyes as Lyra figured out that those blue eyes were exhausted. "What's going on?"

Anakin sighed, rubbing his neck.

"I don't sleep well anymore." He confessed.

"Why?" Lyra insisted, looking with concern at her friend.

"It's my mother." Anakin answered. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now; I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Have you talked about this with Obi-Wan?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, he told me that dreams pass in time." Anakin sighed again. "I'd rather dream about other things."

Lyra raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What do you want to dream about? Maybe about Padmé and her intoxicating beauty?" The girl blinked. "Or maybe dream that you are not a Jedi, but an awesome pilot who wins her heart?"

For the first time in days Anakin laughed freely, allowing Padmé's image to drift in his mind, replacing the horrible nightmares that he used to have at night.

"Both of you." Obi-Wan's voice interrupted the conversation. "Mind your thoughts." He advised. "They might betray you."

"We know that, master." Lyra nodded.

"Remember that both of you have made a commitment to the Jedi Order." Master Kenobi continued. "And a commitment not easily broken... and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted." She's not like the others in the Senate, Master." Anakin protested with a frown as he stood watching his mentor.

"My experience tells me that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

"You're generalizing, Master." Anakin insisted. "The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

Lyra curled her lips at that; she didn't know much about the Chancellor, but even though he had put his trust in her hands to keep Padmé safe, the young Padawan felt that he looked like a man in whom she would never put her faith in.

"I disagree with that." She told him. And you should." Obi-Wan answered as he crossed his arms. "Palpatine's a politician; I've seen that he is very clever at following the senators' passions and prejudices."

"I think he's a good man." Anakin still claimed.

"Maybe you're right, and I hope that I've been misjudging a man without knowing him." Lyra acknowledged trying to support her friend. "The Chancellor has been very satisfied with my work face the plot against Padmé, and my instincts..." The girl became silent as her instincts made her alarmed. "Have you sense that?" She asked, looking dazed at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"I sense it, too!" Anakin's Master said. Immediately after that, both men rushed into the room while Lyra alerted the guards in the entrance.

Inside, both R2 and R5 seemed oblivious to what was happening. Quietly, beside the bed, were two Kouhuns. Those worms were known for their effective poison and for being generally used by bounty hunters. Their fame was known due to their strong concentrated poison. These little murderers were so quiet that the droids weren't able to detect them, which made the worms the perfect weapon to kill Padmé, who slept peacefully on the bed.

The Kouhun may be silent and invisible to R2 and R5, but they couldn't not pass unnoticed to the keen senses of three Jedi. Suddenly Anakin, Obi-Wan and Lyra bursted into the room, awakening Padmé.

"Anakin keep her safe!" Lyra shouted as she jumped on the mattress, pulling out her lightsaber. The first Kouhun squealed, rising up on its hind legs, but the blade cut it in half. The second was on top of Padmé, ready to attack, but Anakin took care of it.

"Droid!" Obi-Wan exclaimed before running towards the window. He pulled out, breaking the glass in the process. Seconds after, Dormé and Typhos's guard entered in the bedroom.

"Milady!" The maid cried, walking towards Padmé. "Are you okay?"

Lyra rushed to the window and observed the hole in the glass. She became worried; she couldn't see Obi-Wan or the droid anywhere.

"Lyra!" Anakin cried after putting his sword on his belt and jumping out of bed. "Come on!" Having jumped out of the window, Obi-Wan clung to the droid that was responsible for bringing the worms to Padmé's bedroom. The droid sped through the hectic night traffic, Obi-Wan was struggling to hold on.

Wanting to release the extra weight that it was supporting, the droid started going against the walls of the buildings, causing Obi-Wan to collide against the walls as well. The droid kept sailing through the dark sky, flying towards a roof where the bounty hunter was.

Holding firmly to the small droid, Obi-Wan murmured, "I have a bad feeling about this." The bounty hunter fired his gun, completely destroying the droid. The Jedi started free falling.

"There!" Lyra cried while pointing up at Obi-Wan while Anakin drove a speeder. The young Padawan pulled up the controls, stopping the ship in the air. Lyra move aside and Obi-Wan fell on the back of the speeder.

"That was wacky!" Anakin said once his master climbed from the back to the front. "We almost lost you in the traffic!"

"What took you so long?" The older Jedi asked as he settled into the passenger seat.

Ironically, Anakin replied, "Oh you know Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked."

"One with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities." Lyra continued, resting her chin on the seat of Master Kenobi.

"And then I had to get one with a really good color..."

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would beat Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan replied, looking at his student.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "I thought I already did."

"Modesty above all." Lyra smiled.

"Only in your mind, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan said, "Watch out!" He cried, clutching the dashboard while Anakin flew into a tailspin. "Hey, easy!"

With the course of the conversation, Lyra found it hard to erase her smile; even though Anakin was an excellent pilot, he became amused when he teased Obi-Wan with his dangerous turns and fast descents, as they stood traveling between lanes and flying into tiny spaces between buildings and other buildings.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master."

"I don't mind flying ..." Obi-Wan corrected. "But what you're doing is suicide!" The Jedi Master looked scared as the speeder passed very close to other ships.

"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk." Anakin said quietly. "I'm very good at this."

The Jedi Master screamed, "Just slow down!"

The bounty hunter and the Jedi raced through a line of cross-traffic made up of giant trucks. The bank speeders slide sideways as right-angle turns around between buildings. To avoid them, the mercenary races into a tram tunnel.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin zoomed into the tunnel after the bounty. They saw a tram coming at them. They brake, turned around, and raced out, barely ahead of the charging commuter transport.

"I must support Obi-Wan," Spoke Lyra, clawing at the seat. "I hate when you do that."

"No need to worry." Anakin said calmly. "He's going to kill himself any minute now!"

The mercenary turned into oncoming traffic, deliberately trying to throw off the Jedi. Oncoming speeders swerved, trying to avoid the chasing. The bounty did a quick, tight loop-over and ended up behind the speeder; now it was in a much better position to fire at them with a laser pistol.

To avoid being hit by the laser bolts, Anakin slammed on the brakes and moved alongside the other ships. The mercenary fired point-blank at the two passengers; Lyra screamed as she hide behind Anakin's seat. No too far from her, a black point was burning into the cloth of the trim.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan yelled, dodging another shoot. "He's going to blast us! "

"Right- this isn't working." Anakin nodded thoughtfully. Trying to be more careful, he slid underneath the bounty's speeder and they raced along in traffic; one speeder right on top of the other. The mercenary skimmed over the rooftops, causing Anakin to drop behind; he went through his gears, zooming around traffic. They raced at high speed across a wide, flat surface of the planet city. A large spacecraft collided with them almost as it attempted to land. They rounded a corner and clip flag, which got caught on one of the front air scoops.

"That was too close!" The young girl said, feeling an unexpected fear of heights. Actually, the height not only was beginning to make her dizzy; Lyra was completely lost in the city she knew so well. With every lap that Anakin was forced to do, she had lost track of where they were.

 _'The Senator's department should be far away from here.'_ She thought to herself, biting her lip. Unfortunately for her, the persecution was still continuing. For the moment, Anakin had taken the speeder into a refinery power.

"It's dangerous to go out there!" Obi Wan warned. "Slow down and don't go through there!"

But it was too late to go back. The Speeder had penetrated into the rays, while huge electrical bolts shoot between the buildings as they pass.

"You're insane!" Lyra lamented as she felt electric shocks all over her body.

Anakin exclaimed, "Sorry!"

"Oh, suddenly I feel so much better!" She quipped.

After the electric moment, the bounty hunter was around a corner sideways, blocking an alley, firing point-blank as the speeder approached.

"Ahhh, damn." Anakin cursed.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"We can do it!" Anakin interjected, clutching the steering wheel eagerly between his fingers. For a second, he almost lost sight of the bounty, which had slipped through a small hole of a building. The space was so small that Anakin had to fight to regain control of their ship and to avoid damages that the speeder could eventually get.

"Watch out!" Lyra cried as she was spotted a giant gas ball being fired towards them. Despite being a trained pilot, Anakin wasn't able to avoid it, causing the speeder to lose its control. It seemed that the three Jedi would end up against a building at any moment.

"Oh, no, no!" Obi-Wan cried. "I'm too mad to do this." He murmured as he held his head. "I must be insane!"

"But it worked!" His apprentice contradicted, "We did it!"

"No, we didn't." The Master Jedi replied. "We are stuck here and you almost got us killed!"

"We are alive, Master Kenobi." Lyra remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Stagnant, but alive."

"Just... just get us out of here." Obi-Wan asked as he tried to put himself together again.

Anakin obeyed and started to find a way to take the speeder from its current position.

"This was stupid." Master Kenobi muttered under his breath. "This really was stupid."

"We could've done it ..." Anakin whispered shyly as they joined the traffic.

"But you didn't!" Obi-Wan corrected, angrier than ever. "And now we've lost him."

The discussion was interrupted by a sharp sound coming from Lyra, whose attention was on her arm sleeve. "Ow!" The girl complained while crouching on her seat.

"Lyra!" Obi-Wan spoke before turning to her with worried look on his face. "You're good?" The beige tunic was slowly turning red; the young Buleeana only swallowed hard and nodded.

"Do not get angry, master." she murmured, holding her injured arm. "Our friend is still with us."

Illuminating the dark sky, ray lasers were fired in all directions, causing explosions as they impacted against buildings or solid areas. Anakin looked up, meeting the second speeder above them.

"No, we did not." He nodded. The bounty hunter's speeder crossed a thick smokescreen before getting involved among the traffic and disappearing into a tunnel on the left.

Obi-Wan was hoping that his student would finally do one thing correctly: Now he would have to chase the mercenary again. But once more, Anakin did otherwise.

"Where are you going?!" The Jedi asked as he watched the young Skywalker speeding to the right instead of turning left. "He has gone in another direction."

"This is a shortcut ... I think." Anakin quietly replied.

"Ohh, shortcuts." Lyra sighed. She then felt that placing her fingers on her wound was in vain – the blood had already soaked her robe and it didn't show any signs to stop bleeding

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan insisted, more restless than ever. "You think? What kind of shortcut?" The exasperation was consuming him. "He went on another direction and again you lost him!"

"Master," Spoke Anakin with a quiet voice. "If we are to continue this chase, the wretch ends fried and personally I want to find out who is and who the hell he works ..."

"So that's why you're going in the opposite direction." Obi-Wan quipped, frowning.

"Lyra." Called the young Padawan, slightly looking over his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked, ignoring his master.

"Fine, I guess." She answered as she took tore a bit of her robe. She hadn't a huge wound, but Lyra figured out that it was better to stop the bleed before it got worse. Anakin's friend ended up pressing the bandage around the wound.

Anakin stepped into a side street, hovering above several small passageways, and then stopped around a building fifty stories high.

"Good." Obi-Wan said, extending his arms and pointing to the empty space that opened before them. "You missed it."

"I'm really sorry, master." Anakin announced, leaving the speeder controls.

Lyra was reincorporated in her seat as her senses warned of a disturbance which passed far below them. "It's there..."

"You're coming with me?" Anakin asked, looking over his shoulder. The senses of his Master could be sharper than his, but Obi-Wan certainly didn't notice the bounty hunter's presence. Anakin was actually proud of that. He couldn't help it.

"Always." Lyra smiled kindly, kneeling in the overstuffed recliner.

Obi-Wan's attention drifted to them. "Always?"

"Excuse us for a moment, master."

"Now." Anakin muttered and together, as usual, the two apprentices jumped out of the speeder. By the time they did so, the bounty hunter's speeder was five floors below.

Obi-Wan sighed and served as pilot.

"I hate when they do that." he declared as he turned on the ship again.

After a free fall of several inches, Anakin and Lyra miraculously landed on top of the speeder, causing the ship stagger due to the extra weight, and alerted its driver. The bounty hunter noticed the presence of these unwanted passengers and quickly increased the speed.

With the sudden change of velocity, Anakin slid backward and almost fell, but Lyra's good instincts were able to prevent the fall. Once both of them managed to have some stability, they began to climb in the ship, trying to get into the cab, but the driver's brake suddenly caused Lyra to not having the time to hold up. The mercenary made an attempt to make her fall, but she was able to hold on using her fingers.

"Lyra!" Anakin shouted with an alarmed tone as his blue eyes were locked on her.

"Don't worry about me!" She exclaimed, fighting a leg over one end of the ship. "Keep going!"

"Okay… Don't look down!" He shouted before climbing the roof.

Above the cockpit, keeping the balance was difficult but Anakin managed to pull his sword and with it, he broke the curved glass of the speeder. The bounty hunter immediately saw him and took his own blaster to stop the destruction of the vehicle; one only shot was enough to hurt Anakin's hand and make his saber fly away from him.

Lyra, once she finally found her balance, began to slide forward while she was being careful in order to not fall. Arriving at the small cabin, she took a deep breath and climbed to the front. Inside the cab, the driver kept holding his blaster and using the hole that Anakin's lightsaber saber made to shoot back at them. Lyra crouched while the shots grazed over her head; she closed her eyes and bit her tongue when a loud pounding started bothering her injured arm.

Using the attack on her friend as a distraction, Anakin put his hand inside the cab and grabbed the blaster. The bounty hunter tried to retrieve it back to him, but the young Padawan was using the Force to take it. Meanwhile, in the middle of their struggle, the gun started firing.

"Anakin, the controls!" Lyra cried, brandishing her saber and sitting up next to the glass of the cabin.

The mercenary threw him down; but that was good, because Anakin had better access to controls. A number of shots were fired against the vital speeder panels. All mechanical part of the ship began to burn, but the speeder was still flying.

Lyra ignited her lightsaber and pierced the glass with it, helping to finishing destroying the controls; inside there was a small explosion as the fire grew.

"Lyra, jump!" Anakin shouted as he leapt forward, grabbing her friend in the process and together they jumped off the speeder. She closed her eyes and clutched into Ani, while her free hand held her sword.

The impact of the ship on a busy street was not something to pass unnoticed among pedestrians, neither was the sight of two young fall soil and land next to the dumpsters. As soon as they touched the ground, the young Buleeana groaned in pain while her wounded arm throbbed much faster; the clothing which was wrapped around the wound had begun to soak up again as blood began to appear again.

People began to approach the flaming speeder; some of them had worried faces while others were rather to stay at some distance, considering if the ship would end up exploding.

Suddenly, the cabin opened and a thick layer of smoke burst from the inside while the occupant emerged between swipes to dispel grime. The pilot's mask covered his face. Exhausted, he fell on the ground while people came to help him. The mercenary leaned back, avoiding contact.

"Stop right there!" Lyra yelled, standing on her knees. For a brief fraction of a second their eyes connected; as she saw the persistent determination in the eyes of the girl, Zam Wessel, the female bounty hunter, had no choice but to run.

"Anakin, he's escaping!" Lyra warned, standing up with some struggle.

"Wait!" Skywalker tried to stop her, but she had already begun to run away.

With precipitation, Lyra was behind her aim. She had to push the people and then apologize to break through the crowded streets. The huge neon signs lit up the figure of the Padawan as she ran. The mercenary was not that far from her; just a few inches were separating them.

But before she could take a new step, Lyra felt something hitting her back and was thrown to the ground by a higher weight. She let out a startled cry as her body crashed on the ground.

"Ow...!" Lyra complained while rolling on her back. Was that the mercenary?

"Anakin?!" She cried out, realizing that it hadn't been the bounty hunter who had attacked her. "What the- You almost..." She gritted her teeth and pushed Anakin away. "Why did you do this?" the Padawan questioned as she stood up.

"I'm calling out for you ever since you started running!" He answered, standing up too. "This was the only way for you to hear me out. So I stopped you."

"Congratulations." Lyra ironically thanked while scowling and clutching the wound. "And thank you for letting her getting away. Again!"

"Have you looked what is behind you?" Anakin asked, pointing the way where the speeder was burning. "You're leaving a trail of blood!" He exclaimed. She squeezed strongly her bandage. "Before you protest," He continued. "Let me tell you that with a wounded arm you didn't have any chance to face a man..."

"It's a girl." Lyra spluttered, keeping a serious and annoying expression on her face.

"I don't care if is he or she." Anakin replied. "Now." He started walking. "We can talk about this later, and I guaranty you that I'll let you be mad at me every time you want; or we can end this and ensure that Padmé lives another day."

The two Padawan set out to trace the mercenary again. Together they discovered that she had entered into nightclub. Like all buildings in the pedestrian area, the club had a huge sign with neon lights shinning above the door.

Lyra walked with her head down as she continued with one hand on the bandages. Although it was hard to change her mind, she had to admit that Anakin was right; from the time the blaster crashed into her arm, she felt it was not a superficial wound as she thought at first; it was deeper. And to this point, she already felt weak.

"Anakin!" Both teens turned their heads to the side, meeting Obi-Wan.

"She went inside, Master." The young Skywalker announced, pointing to the club over his shoulder.

"Patience." The wise man recommended while carrying in his hands the lost lightsaber. "Here." he reached out to the respective owner's hand. "Next time try not to lose it."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin nodded, trying to take his weapon but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"A Jedi needs to know where his most precious weapon is." He continued.

"Yes Master." Skywalker said again.

"He must keep it with him all the time."

"I know."

"This weapon is your life..."

"I've heard this lesson before." Anakin interrupted, being able to finally take his saber.

"But you have not learned anything." the Jedi Master replied.

"He does the best he can." Lyra intervened, supporting his friend again. "He always does." He smiled slightly at her. "Master." She said, stepping forward. "We have located the current position of a mercenary." She announced once again. "If luck is on our side, she still it remains here."

"Good job." Obi-Wan congratulated, walking towards the entrance of the club. "But I tell you what. You two will be the death of me."

"Don't say that, master." Anakin replied, following him. "You're the closest thing I have to a father and I love you for it." He said. "I would never cause you any pain."

"So why do not you listen to me?" the man protested as he went downstairs.

"We are at the age when we rebel." Lyra spoke up, looking around. "Usually the orders are not captured." He turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "But we promise to change and do better." She decided to add. "It is a promise from the heart." She drew an X with the tip of her finger over her chest.

"Like the commitment to be Jedi, strongly I hope that promise is kept." Lyra cocked her head and nodded. "Well, any sign of him?" he asked, turning to focus on the major issue that had led to that place.

"I think he's a she." Anakin replied.

"Then be extra careful." Obi-Wan asked, breaking formation and walking away. "Check it out."

"Where are you going, master?" Lyra asked.

"To get a drink."

With her tongue between her front teeth and a diligent smile, Lyra watched curiously as Obi-Wan approached the bar. Anakin also followed him with his eyes as he blinked in surprise.

"Come." She said, calling attention to the boy. "We have work to do." Anakin looked away from his teacher and started to follow her.

Finally alone, Obi-Wan sat at the bar and with a light signal called the bartender.

While waiting for his order, he felt all presences hovering around. Although he was able to feel them, there was one that caught his attention; unlike others, there was one being who was tense and the Jedi master could swear that was much closer than he thought.

"Do you want to buy me 'Death Sticks'?" A voice asked while Obi-Wan's drink was finally served. The Jedi slightly moved his fingers while with the other hand he holding his glass.

"You're not going to sell me 'Death Sticks'." He said altering the man's weak mind.

"I will not sell you 'Death Sticks'." The human repeated, looking down.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." Obi-Wan continued moving his fingers again.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." The young man nodded, standing up and going to the exit automatically.

The young master raised his glass and drank it all in one gulp.

Obi-Wan sat back in his seat as he looked askance, looking for to the two Padawans. He found them close to the couches, looking in detail to each of those present. But even though both were doing a great job, they were going in the wrong direction.

Again, he called the bartender asking for a second drink.

Coming out of the dark corners of the club, Zam sneaked a blaster in her possession. Less than three meters and she has the unsuspecting Jedi Master in sight. It's just a matter of approaching...

His glass was filled again, but Obi-Wan didn't touch it. The presence was increasingly close. With subtlety, he ignit his saber and before the mercenary could get closer, he stood and turned to her.

There were flashes, the sound of a shot and a sharp scream. Zam fell to the ground while holding her arm; the saber had cut her suit and had hurt her skin.

After that, the club was completely silent. Aliens, human and other threatening species rose from their seats.

"Calm down." Lyra spoke, approaching from the left of the place; like Obi-Wan, she raised her good arm and began to transmute a few minds. "Easy everyone."

"Go back to your drinks." Anakin asked, controlling the other side of the bar. "Jedi business." In a perfect coordination, all present blinked and started playing music again while talks were returning to flow once more to harmonize the environment.

Using Lyra's help, Obi-Wan was able to take the female mercenary outside the club. The three Jedi and bounty hunting were installed in the alley attached to the building; there was no one and ships were too far from them.

Obi-Wan placed Zam on the floor while she was holding her injured arm.

"I think we're on equal terms." Lyra whispered, kneeling beside the woman who had shot her. Buleeana frowned to see that the sword had not done even half of the blaster damage. "No… it's not fair."

"Do you know who were trying to kill?" The young master questioned, sticking in the right side of Zam.

She inspected him up and down as her chest rose and fell in an exalted movement. "The Senator of Naboo." She answered with gritted teeth.

"Who hired you?" Kenobi insisted.

"It was just a job." Zam replied with a grimace on her face.

"Tell us!" Anakin started screaming.

"The Senator is going to die anyway." Zam replied, glaring at the three people around her. "And who precedes me will not make the same mistakes I did."

Lyra, still frowning, cut a new piece of her clothing.

"Make her sit down." She requested; Obi-Wan grabbed the mercenary under her arms, placing her in an upright position. "This wound needs to be treated." Lyra muttered, rolling up Zam's arm with fabric. "I can help you, if you help us." Lyra's gray, calm eyes focused on the women's face; it was a sincere look. "And now that we have a deal...who hired you?" She asked again, knotting the cloth gently. "Just give us a name."

The hatred in Zam's eyes didn't soften but not increased either. She watched the makeshift tether and then turned to Obi-Wan.

"He was a bounty hunter called..." The mercenary made to pause and blinked several times before falling into the arms of Jedi Master; with surprise and horror, the woman's body start to convulse as her face was disfigured.

"No!" Anakin yelled.

As if it were a balloon, her body deflated leaving only a meat suit.

"There!" Lyra cried, pointing to the roof of a nearby building. At least fifteen meters was a figure; none could identify him or her because that person just disappeared in the darkness.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed; they had been so close, but yet so far. That figure was responsible for the plot and was now two steps ahead of them. After opening his eyes, Master Kenobi found the lifeless body of Zam on his arms. If only they had been given a few more seconds...

"There's something in her." He suddenly announced. His fingers touched the neck of the deceased woman and he then took something from her skin.

"What is it?" Lyra asked, just annoyed as him.

Obi-Wan exposed what he was holding to the light and then frowned. "Toxic dart."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am truly sorry for having taken too long to update, but I have had some problems translating the chapters, but now I have some already made and ready to upload !**

 **Hope you like!**

 **See you next week!**

 _ ***These chapters have not been corrected properly, and it is another thing for which I apologize ***_

 _Her mind tried to assimilate the scene before her: everything was so calm, calm and normal._

 _Should this be the life she had always dreamed of?_

 _For her things must have been that way. Among the crowd she met her father, though he did not call her as much attention as the woman who accompanied him. With warmth and love she welcomed those present, joining with laughter and forming a kind of chorus of angels that brought peace and harmony to the event._

 _Lyra had dreamed that things would happen. Her gray eyes soon filled with tears as the arms of her beloved mother closed around her: the touch was almost magical, real and she had missed it._

 _"Home," the place around them was a forgotten scene, surrounded by trees and deep forests that housed hidden and living ponds. Lyra remembered it with homesickness and was glad to be there again._

 _Clenching her mother's hands and smiling, she closed her eyes, sucking in the smells that Naboo's landscapes were capable of bestowing on her, "Home."_

 _Yara Buleeana introduced her to the guests. Most greeted her, but Lyra could not hear their voices; the hands that extended to be narrowed seemed to take centuries to arrive and the movements of the factions seemed to go in slow motion. Even Yara herself had been condemned to move as slow as she could._

 _As it began, peace began to fade. The present disappeared and the environment began to spin, wrapping the green of the forests in a furious whirlwind that sucked everything downtown. Lyra screamed the names of her parents as she tried to cover herself; something thin and scratchy start to hurting her eyes._

 _But everything stopped moving as she fell to her knees on the floor._ _But the floor was not as solid as the long pastures in the forests of Naboo._

 _Suddenly everything was covered by…_

 _Sand._

 _Everything was covered in sand. The ponds and forest had disappeared to give rise to a kind of decaying castle, surrounded by faces that had plagued Lyra's nightmares throughout her childhood._

 _"She!" A harsh hiss produced an unpleasant malaise in Lyra's ears as a heartbreaking cry forced her to remove her hands from her face._

 _It was like living the same scene again, having to remember things that she had bury in the depths of her subconscious a long time ago._

 _She knew where she was, and who the owner of that construction was._

 _Not far from her, Yara Buleeana had been cornered by several Jabba's guards while others held Lorcan, who was struggling to rescue his young wife; the dress that Yara wore, which, moments ago, had been a true work of craftsmanship made of celestial silk and gold threads, was now nothing but dirty strips of discolored cloth that barely clung to thin and invisible threads. Her dreamy eyes had gone out and her skin had cleared up, making her look sick._

 _Lyra tried to succor her mother, but tall figures blocked her way. Just as when she was little, she felt panic; she screamed over and over as grotesque hands gripped her arms, dragging her back. She tried to fight, to resist._

 _"There's always a price." Bib Fortuna's voice rumbled against her ears. A final grin appeared on Yara's lips before a chain closed around her neck. Lorcan was screaming and Lyra covered her eyes once again, letting the tears fell down freely_

 _And then everything turned dark._

-.-.-.-

Lyra woke up in her bed with her eyes wide open and her heart pounding. She swallowed as she ran a hand over her forehead, picking up the cold sweat pearling from her skin.

 _»It was a dream. Just a dream«_

She lay back, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging herself as her fingers tangled in what had been a braid the day before.

"Lyra!" The sudden knocking on her door startled her a second time.

"Master!" the girl exclaimed, getting out of bed and covering herself with the nearest robe and opening the door. Was her master knocking for too long? "I'm sorry, master!" she said with exasperation as she saw Mace Windu across the hall. "Did I fall asleep? My goodness is too late?" she asked, running a hand over her forehead and taking a deep breath.

The Jedi master had both hands linked to the front of his body as he watched his apprentice. "No." He replied. "You just did not listen to me." Lyra began to bite her lip as her hand brushed her arm; although that action ended as an intense throbbing reminded her that the arm was the wounded.

"I'm sorry, Master," she said again, with her eyes on the ground. "I do not try to justify myself, but I was tired."

Mace Windu curved his lips slightly as he entered the room. "On this occasion, my young Padawan," he said as the door was closed. "It must be me who has to apologize." He threw back his robe, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and looking at the simplicity of the room.

Lyra gasped; it took her by surprise. "And why should you apologize, Master?" she asked, pulling up a bench and sitting on it. "Something happens?"

The dark eyes of the master jedi landed on hers as the man's lips curved again. "With the Council we have succeeded in convincing Senator Amidala to return to her home in Naboo," he replied as he rested his elbow on his leg and leaned slightly forward.

"That's excellent news!" Lyra smiled. After all that was discovered the other night, it was a relief to know that Padmé had finally accepted their help. "But I do not understand why you're apologizing, Master," she added, taking on almost the same posture as the man.

"My apologies are based on the fact that I came to wake you up a few hours earlier than usual," Mace Windu said.

"Oh ..." Lyra murmured, looking down and playing with the tips of her bare feet. "Do not worry, master." She smiled slightly. "I'm supposed to be available at all times." Mace Windu watched his Padawan carefully before nodding slowly.

"The senator will leave an hour after dawn; I need you to be with her in the meantime." He ordered. "With the Council we have decided to leave this matter in silence. For now nobody knows about this and we intend to keep it that way." Lyra nodded as she scrubbed her palms against the fabric of her robe. Mace Windu rose to his feet, taking the same posture with which he had entered. "Master Kenobi's Padawan will accompany you," he added. "Both of you are going to be on the same mission, and I have a request for you: I would like **you** to keep some distance with **him**." The girl looked up, but there was not a word from her mouth. Mace Windu laid a hand on his apprentice's shoulder as he dropped an apple on her lap. "You look a little pale," he observed. "Are you all right?" Lyra took the fruit between her fingers.

For a moment she closed her eyes and the image of her mother came back to her; she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the soft surface of the apple. She lifted her head to see her Master and wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him about her dream and her fears; would he be able to help her?

But that thought was immediately discarded. Mace Windu could not help her: they both had to concentrate on the real threats.

"Thank you for your concern, Master." She murmured, playing with the apple. "But I am fine."

"About Skywalker thing, it's just a suggestion." Mace Windu continued; he watched his apprentice for a moment, waiting for some objection, but she had obeyed the order. "Both of you still are young," he murmured as he headed for the door. Lyra followed him with her gaze. "And sometimes young people make bad decisions."

Lyra bit her apple while she waited for the elevator. As she chewed, she rested the side of her body against the wall while surrounding her hip with her free arm.

After awakening, she had time to erase the memory of that dream, but her mind insisted on bringing the subject back whenever it could; it would have been easier for her to surrender and reminisce about the splendid smile that her mother gave her, but she had to fight against it.

 _»It was only a dream, nothing more than a dream,"_ She squeezed her eyes as she took another bite _," Master Windu counts on me for this mission, I cannot distract myself«_

Twelve years had passed since the last time Lyra had come to think of her mother; she was too little when Yara had been taken as slave, but some memories, not full memories, still remained in her head, repressed but there after all.

When the elevator finally opened, a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. "Wait!" Anakin ran, while she kept the doors from closing again. "Thank you." Skywalker jumped next to her as he tried to catch the air. Lyra smiled at him as she continued to eat her apple.

"How's your arm?" Anakin asked, adjusting his clothes.

"I have some stitches, but they will heal soon."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence, and once in the Senate Department they met Dormé; she took care of explaining to them how things would be and then advised them to take a seat while Padmé finished storing her belongings.

"She does not look very happy," Anakin murmured, taking a seat on the couch. "You can see clearly that she is bothered by the idea of having to hide."

"I know it bothers her, but it's for her safety," Lyra said with a shrug.

"Obi-Wan told her not to worry: the Council approved the idea of opening an investigation and I am sure that the Master will give with the bounty."

"Situations like these are better to keep a low profile and let others give us their help." The girl leaned back in the armchair, interlacing her fingers over her belly; from the room she heard Padmé laugh, contradicting what Anakin had mentioned moments before. The senator was with Jar-Jar, while the creature with long ears spoke in his mother tongue, Padmé try to do her greater efforts to understand to him.

"It's good when you leave pride aside ..."

"Pride?" Lyra repeated, turning her head to her friend as she raised an eyebrow. "I can assure you that Padmé did not deny for pride," she objected. "Unless you insinuate that putting the ones you love first is a matter of pride.

"No ... I don't, please don't get me wrong." Anakin asked to try to remedy what was said.

She sighed, raising a hand and begging for silence. "I think we should not talk about things we do not know." Just as she woke up, Lyra tucked her fingers through her hair, beginning to braid strand by strand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're young and our judgment is not as well-formed as Padmé's or anyone who knows what is talking about."

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized, looking down.

" _Ani_ ... you do not have to apologize," she added, placing a hand over his friend's and gently squeezing his fingers.

"Do not say that again." He asked, looking away.

"What ... what thing?"

Anakin sighed. "Do not tell me _'Ani'_ "

Lyra tried to laugh, but only managed to release a slight snort. "Ten years I've been calling you like that and you never complained. Why now?"

"My name is Anakin, not Ani." He insisted. "I want you to stop calling me that because I feel like every time you say it, I still look like a child ... and I'm not."

She looked at him intently for a few seconds and smiled, as she leaned closer. "Hard to admit, huh?" she asked. "It's hard to believe we're no longer children and we've just grown up." Anakin smiled back, though a bit embarrassed. Then he sighed.

"I wish Obi-Wan shared your own point of view." Lyra cocked her head, her lips curling uncomprehendingly. "He is determined not to see that I have changed."

"Oh ... well, the mentors are like that." Lyra tried to dismiss it, but that did not seem to satisfy him too much. "They are like parents: they do not always see our achievements, but yes our failures, and I really understand how you feel, but that's the way they help us grow."

Anakin sighed and joined his hands, leaving them suspended on his knees as he rested both elbows on his thighs. "I do not want you to misunderstand me," he said. "Obi-Wan is an excellent mentor; Wise as Master Yoda and powerful as Master Windu. I'm really grateful to be his apprentice, just ... although I'm a Padawan, somehow I'm ... ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials, I know I am. "Anakin looked up, staring into his friend's; the expectation shone on his eyes.

"I know you are." She nodded, resting her hands over his. "And I'm sure Obi-Wan know it too."

The blue orbs were in hers at that moment, while he turns his head a little bit to the side. "He thinks I'm very unpredictable ... but there were other jedi about my age who passed the tests! And ... and I know I started my training late, but he will not let me go. "Lyra snapped her tongue lightly, resting her head against his shoulder; That was too close for two Jedi, but they also knew it was the best way to support each other and the best way to express what words could not offer. "And sometimes it's worse why he never listens to me... he does not understand and that's not fair!"

After that, Lyra suppressed a chuckle and turned away. "What?" Skywalker questioned.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, clearing her throat. "Just that you made me remember something." She shook her head. "Forget it." She asked as a tired smile formed on his lips. "Do me a favor: let's try not to grow up so fast."

"We have already done it." Anakin said, adopting the same expression; His fingers sliding down the girl's palm, tickling Lyra's skin. "You said it yourself."

"What are you doing?" She asked, following the movement of his friend's fingers.

For a fraction of a second, Anakin's eyes connected with those of Master Windu's apprentice. The blue of his eyes had grown intense and Lyra could not help shuddering. She looked away, breaking the grip of both hands and blinking.

"Do not do it." She asked almost quietly. "Do not do that again."

"Why not?" He asked, looking for a way to connect the glances once more.

Lyra nibbled on her lip, staring at the floor. "Every time ... I ... every time you do that it's like you can see my mind and see everything I think or feel." she paused a moment, stroking her own hand, cradling it against her chest. "That bothers me." Anakin rested his broad hand over his friend's, allowing his thumb to caress his skin once more.

 _'They are young and sometimes make bad decisions.'_

Again the face of Yara Buleeana appeared in her mind, as did the story she shared with her father. The only thing Lyra did not take pride in was the desertion of the young couple so many years ago.

Lyra narrowed her eyes and abruptly rose to her feet. "Enough," she said, turning her back on him.

Anakin also stood, watching her with a frown; that kind of reaction was weird in her.

"All right here?" Skywalker's eyes dropped from his friend's figure to settle on Padmé; the senator was escorted by Jar-Jar and Dormé.

"All right," he replied.

Padmé took her suitcase, and her companion followed her. "Shall we?"

*. *. *

"Take care, my lady." Captain Typho asked as he said goodbye to the senator.

"Thank you, Captain." She nodded, bowing briefly. "Take care of Dormé ..." she asked, looking with a pitiful look at her maid. "The threat is now upon you two."

"He'll be safe with me." Dormé joked, managing to wring a faint smile from Padmé's pretty young face.

"You'll be fine," the senator promised, embracing her.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm for you," Dormé admitted. "What if they find out I'm not you?"

Padmé smiled and turned to see the two teens who would accompany her. "Then my jedi guards will be able to show how much they've grown." Inside the ship, Master Windu had taken Lyra to a corner, reminding her of the things that she should do once they had arrived the planet; she nodded solemnly.

On the other hand, Anakin watched his friend while Obi-Wan spoke to him. He thought perhaps none of the experienced Jedi masters had noticed, but there was a change there: not all minds were assembled were quiet. Although perhaps that change could be justified because of the magnitude of that mission and what it implied if they failed. Perhaps it was only Dormé's nerves that prevented the Jedi masters from realizing it.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, snapping his fingers in the eyes of his apprentice. "Pay attention." He demanded. The young Skywalker blinked, and then nodded. "You're going to stay in Naboo," Master Kenobi repeated, folding his arms. "You should not call attention and should not act without first having consulted with the Council."

"Yes, master." Anakin's eyes looked over his mentor's shoulder; Padmé had approached Master Windu and Lyra smiled at her. Finally his friend's mind had relaxed.

"We will get to the bottom of this, my lady." Obi-Wan spoke, addressing the senator; He had given up trying to catch the attention of his apprentice. "You can come back soon."

"I'll be eternally grateful for your speed, master." Young Amidala nodded.

"My lady," Lyra called. "It's time to go."

Padmé nodded again and sighed. "I know." Anakin leaned over and picked up some of the luggage while the senator said good-bye to Dormé.

Master Windu stood beside his apprentice, squeezing the girl's shoulder lightly. "May the Force be with you," he said as soon as the ship's doors began to open.

Lyra took a deep breath and adjusted the large, uncomfortable fabrics that covered her body. "May the force be with you, master."

The three travelers got out of the ship and started to walk towards the giant Starfreighter. With the help of the captain and Obi-Wan, Artoo was able to descend the ramp and follow them.

"Suddenly," Padmé said, standing in the middle of both Padawans. "I'm scared."

"I'm a little scared too," Anakin admitted, arranging the luggage in his hands. "This is the first mission I go on my own.

"We do not have to worry," Lyra said; Padmé and Anakin turned to her, but young Buleeana simply shrugged. "Everything will be fine. Artoo is with us. "


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys!**

 **Thank you very much for the new reviews, favs, and followers! It makes me very happy!**

 **Like I promised in the last chapter, I'll update more often because in two weeks, more or less, I will start college and I don´t want to let this behind…sooo, I will try to post every chapter I can write and translate as fast as I can!**

 **Once more, thanks for being such an amazing readers!**

 **I hope you like this one and we will see you soon!**

The memory of a new nightmare assaulted Lyra as she slept in her small and uncomfortable seat. What differentiated that nightmare from the previous one was the antagonist that was rising; Yara Buleeana appeared only like a ghost suspended a few inches above the ground surrounded by impenetrable darkness.

Now Lyra was on her knees with her wrists firmly clinging to two metal shackles while a steel and heavy hand closed around her neck, cutting off the air. Just like the first time, she screamed and tried to get away but could not; she tried to use the Force, but at that moment she forgot how to do it.

In the immense darkness, her oppressor was breathing loudly as his gloved fingers exerted more pressure on the girl's neck. Lyra had wanted to avoid it with all her strength, but she had begun to tremble as the scene seemed to clear. The thick blackness was beginning to be replaced by warm, reddish light. And as it all lit up, Yara's specter faded and the enemy's face began to become more visible. Young Buleeana caught her breath as a machine glimpsed in front of her. The gripping hand was part of a mechanical arm that in turn constituted a bionic suit. The figure, almost two meters long, was threatening but what Lyra really found frightening was his breathing. It was not human. No, it definitely was not.

The cyber being lightened the grip as the atmosphere began to heat. Lyra fell to the floor as the chains cut her wrists and left deep red marks. The mechanical man gasped and extended his arm again, albeit in a sign of help rather than aggression. The young woman rejected it and the nightmare was suspended at that moment.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Padmé asked again as the young Jedi apprentice sat next to her at breakfast time.

"I am." The girl nodded, rubbing her wrists; the grip of the shackles had felt real. "I just had a bad night." she played with her spoon while the senator kept her eyes on her. "It's not me you should worry about," she murmured, looking at breakfast. "There are more important things we should focus on, my lady."

Padmé sighed, concentrating again on the bowl in front of her. "Anakin will not wake up?" She asked, watching as the second Padawan slept curled in the other seat and covered by his robe. Lyra also watched him; she tilted her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"He does not want to admit it but he has not slept for days." young Buleeana whispered as she tried to bite her tongue before releasing the information her best friend had confided to her; She trusted Padmé, but that was between them. "I'll wake him up in a minute."

While both girls were awake, Artoo watched the surroundings and more than once the cookers were heard shouting that droids were forbidden; Lyra missed her own R4, but the company of Anakin's robot was just as comforting.

Arrived a moment in the morning, Padmé decided that the breakfast should not be extend much more and both collected their dirty bowls; the senator was inconvenienced by Starfreighter passengers and droids who were unkind, and Lyra was suspicious of anyone passing by. Before leaving the dining room, Mace Windu's apprentice instructed Artoo to approach to a young cook-which seemed kinder-and fill a plate for Anakin. There the food served was a thick brown mass that slowly smoked. The look could be disgusting, but the taste was mildly tolerable.

Once the senator had made a stop by the bathroom, both girls returned to occupy their seats.

"Thank you, Artoo," murmured Mace Windu's young apprentice as the little droid whistled. She reached out and shook her friend. "Anakin," She called; the boy rubbed the side of his face against the worn surface of the seat, while his hands caught the robe, covering himself better with it. "Anakin," she repeated, scratching her head; having spent so many hours inside that ship had caused Lyra to be upset and urged on a shower.

"Did not he wake up?" Padmé asked with a smile, adjusting the beads hanging from her orange hood

The girl moved a little closer to him, and only when she was close enough did she discover that Obi-Wan's apprentice constantly moved his head to the sides and murmured in his sleep. "No, no, Mom, no ..." Lyra also discovered that he was sweating.

"What did he say?" Young Buleeana chose to avoid the subject and only shrugged in response to the senator.

She settled on her knees in a clear space of the seat, and with her robe-tip she wiped the hot sweat down the boy's forehead. But with the first touch of the cloth, Anakin woke with a start. With a dry throat and his friend's hand over his face, he blinked several times as he slid through the worn material of the chair to rest his back against the back. "What?" He asked, swallowing.

"You were having a nightmare," she replied. Anakin looked at Lyra a little more closely, trying to see if he had revealed some of his deepest secrets.

"You did not wake me up," he murmured, wiping the sweat running down her chin with his robe.

"You had to sleep," Lyra said, standing up and taking the bowl again.

"I had to take care of Padmé," he replied.

"Hey, I'm also able to do my job," the girl chided him with a faint smile. "You had to sleep and now you have to eat; Artoo got you some breakfast." she give him the plate.

"Thank you." He nodded, taking the bowl. "Are we there yet?"

"A while ago we were at the speed of light," Padmé replied, from across the seat. "According to my calculations, we will arrive soon."

Anakin nodded, taking the first bite into his mouth. "I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen..."he confessed stirring the contents of his plate with the spoon.

"The same I told Padmé," Lyra murmured. "But she said that we were just kids back then. It may not be as we remember it; time changes our perception."

He wrinkled his nose, denying it. "I think time has given me much more mature feelings to enhance my perception."

Lyra nodded slowly. "Sometimes I think there's a flaw in the Code." She said, hugging her legs and resting her chin against her knees. "The Jedi we should have to be able to visit the places we like..."

"Or be with the people we love." Anakin lowered his eyes and took a new bite into his mouth.

Just like the day before, Lyra could hear her master's voice echoing through her mind as a sense of discomfort began to rise from the depths of her stomach, producing an annoying tingling.

"Are you allowed to love?" Padmé wondered, showing herself oblivious to the connection that had formed between the two Padawans at that time. "I thought that was forbidden to a Jedi."

"Attachment is forbidden." Anakin replied, while Lyra avoided having to look at him; what did he mean by that? "Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to Jedi's life, so you might say we are encouraged to love. "

Lyra swallowed as she tightened her grip on her legs. "You have changed so much." She whispered. "The time you were in that pacifist mission with Obi-Wan ... something has changed in you, I can feel it…"

"You have not changed a bit ..." Said the boy chewing slowly and without taking his eyes off his friend's. Both had formed a conversation where Padmé had been left out, but the senator was in Artoo's company. "You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams. And by the way, I doubt Naboo has changed much either." Lyra tilted her head gently and half opened her lips slightly.

"It has not ... Wait, what? Were you dreaming about me when you were in Ansion?"

Anakin held his gaze for a few seconds and then smiled, "I cannot wait to breathe in the sweet breeze that comes off the rolling hills. Whenever I try to visualize the Force, those hills are what I see." Anakin sighed and raised his voice "I love Naboo." The senator smiled.

Lyra did not know why, but Anakin managed to make her uncomfortable just by looking at her and saying a few key words. She settled back a few inches into the seat and cleared her throat. "Were you dreaming about your mother earlier, were not you?" she whispered, trying to ease the tension and changing the subject.

Anakin set the empty bowl on the table and nodded. "Yes ... I left Tatooine so long ago; my memory of her is fading. I do not want to lose it. I have been seeing her in my dreams ... vivid dreams ... scary dreams. I worry about her."

Despite the discomfort, Lyra had a great affection for Anakin and understood perfectly how she felt about Shmi Skywalker. She laid a hand on his friend's, smiling broadly, "I have the feeling she's fine." The girl would have liked to convince herself that her mother was too, but that was to feed a hope that had died many years ago.

The speeder bus pulls up and stopped; Padmé, the two jedi, and Artoo get out.

The great courtyard stretches out before them, and they see the rose-colored dome of the palace on the far side. The droid whistled. The Padawans picked up their gear and started to cross the courtyard. Like the first time, Anakin was amazed at everything around him, "If I grew up here, I do not think I'd ever leave."

The senator chuckled, "I doubt that."

"No, really," he insisted. "When I started my training, I was very homesick and I was not lonely because I had Lyra all the time, but this city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about ... The problem was, the more I thought about my, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers ..."

"...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls," Lyra was in the middle of Anakin and Padmé, and as soon as she remembered the waterfalls and the remembrance of having walked the streets of her grandmother's hand assaulted her, embracing her with warmly and welcoming her home. "I think that's the best memory I had from my childhood."

"Did you born here?" Padmé asked, looking at the young padawan with curiosity. "I always thought your mother land was Tatooine."

Lyra shocked her head negative. "I've born here, but when my grandfather retired we moved."

Anakin whistled slowly, "Wow, every day we learn something new about each other," he murmured with a cocky smile on his lips. "Oh, Padmé," he calls. "I have a question for you: did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?"

Young Amidala denied as she laughed.

"No!" she exclaimed, "that was the last thing I thought of; my dream always was to help in the Refugee Relief Movement. I never thought of running for elected office. So when I was eight, I joined the 'Apprentice Legislators' and then later I became a Senatorial Advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I was not the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure if I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office. "Anakin noted.

"Popular rule is not democracy, Annie." Padmé replied. "It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and could not wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now...my sister has the most amazing, wonderful kids ... but when the Queen asked me to serve the Senator, I could not refuse her.

"And I agree!" Lyra exclaimed, composing a confident and cheerful expression. "I think the Republic needs you ... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways. And besides, you still are young and you still have the chance to have the family you deserve, Padmé"

The senator nodded, smiling. "I think so too."

-.-.-.-

They had already reached the great palace gates, which seemed designed with efficiency and elegance in mind. The three took a few moments to observe the beautiful landscape that surrounded the place; unlike most of Coruscant's buildings, that structure seemed more like the Jedi Temple.

Padmé was the first to resume the march and the young Padawans followed her closely, almost unable to take their eyes off every new thing they saw. The senator moved in the corridors with complete security, evidencing that she already knew the way. Padmé was pleasantly received by all who lived in the palace; everyone who approached showed their most sincere respects to the former Queen of Naboo. The senator thanked them and along with her companions they continued walking without problems towards the room of the throne.

They were received by smiling faces. Next to the throne was Sio Bibble, counselor and faithful friend when she had been Queen, but now he was next to the actual Queen Jamillia just as it once was with Padmé. He had not aged much in those years, his white beard and hair still distinguished and carefully combed, and his eyes shone with the intensity she always appreciated in him.

Beside him was Jamillia, looking like a Queen. She wore a large tiara and a waving embroidered tunic.

Both inside and outside the room were maidens, counselors, and guards. Padmé reflected that it was one of the side effects of being Queen, and nothing pleasant, that of never being alone.

Queen Jamillia, fully erected so that her diadem would not fall, rose and walked to Padmé to take her hand.

Lyra felt a little uncomfortable there; very close to the queen was Sio Bibble, the current governor of Naboo. She had heard stories that her grandfather, Luke Buleeana, had told her about his political life in Naboo; Luke was the oldest senator in the Real Palace of Theed, but he and Sio Bibble had had their differences in their times. Luke always was pacifist man, but through the ages he become old and his job -apart from the fact that he loved it - began to tire him. His final decision was to quite all discuss with Sio Bibble and move on to somewhere else with his wife, Leia; Lorcan used to say that his parents had settled at Alderaan, but that had never been confirmed.

"We've been worried about you," the queen said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wished I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote. "

"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made." Sio Bibble announced.

Padmé nodded resignedly. Still, she kept worrying that they had sent her back to Naboo: she had worked hard against the creation of an Army of the Republic, and it seemed unfair that at the end of the day they decided to send her home again.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" The young queen asked with concern.

"About two hundred," Padmé responded with disdain, "and more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war. "

"Unthinkable! There has not been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!" the governor of Naboo exclaimed.

Queen Jamillia curled her lips. "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?"

"Not if they feel threatened." Padmé asserted. "The separatists do not have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help. "

"The armies of commerce," Jamillia exclaimed with anger and displeasure," what has been done in the Senate to restrain them?"

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Padmé admitted.

The queen was silent for a few seconds; she had lowered her head slightly and the tiara seemed to want to fall. But she rose again and walked back to her throne, "So it is true that the Guilds have approached the separatists, as we suspected." She reasoned.

Sio Bibble dabbed at the palm of his hand, drawing attention, "It's outrageous!" he insisted. "After all these hearings, and the four trials in Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything? "

The queen looked at the governor and then turned her eyes to Padmé. "I fear we shall have our faith in the Republic." The young ruler sighed, rising to her feet; as soon as she stands, everyone in the room rose as a sign of respect. "The day we lose faith in democracy, it will be the day democracy dies."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padmé murmured, walking beside her; both Jedi were behind them.

"In the meantime, we must think of your safety," announced the queen; Jamillia's eyes fell briefly on the two apprentices.

"And what do you suggest, Jedi Master?" Sio Bibble asked, standing up around the young men.

Anakin open his mouth to answer, but Padmé was quicker. "Oh ... he is not a master yet." She interjected. "Neither of them are yet; they are still Padawans." Anakin set his eyes on the Senator's, his lips curving slightly with dissatisfaction. "I was thinking…" Padmé continued, turning her head again to the queen.

"Hey, hold on," the young apprentice interrupted. Lyra tried to stop him, but Anakin stepped ahead.

"Excuse me!" Padmé said louder than him; the Senator frowned and glanced over her shoulder, glancing at him and making her position stand out in the queen's court; Anakin remained silent, but Padmé knew that not for long. "I think I should stay in the Lake Country; it's a very isolated area…"

"Excuse me," Anakin insisted with the same tone of voice, "But I'm in charge of security here, my lady." Lyra turned to her friend with a deep expression of confusion while Queen Jamillia and Sio Bibble shared an equally worrisome look. Did he disown her in front of everyone?

The senator sighs. "Annie, my life is at risk, but this is my home. I know it very well ... that's why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

Anakin takes a deep breath, "sorry, my Lady."

"You should have to excuse my partner," Lyra murmured, looking sternly at the young Skywalker. "But as he said, we are in charge of the Senator's safety but I must agree that she is right: the Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain."

The queen nodded as they advanced to the doorway. "Perfect. It's settled then."

"There's my house!" Padmé exclaimed, once they stepped down from the boat. The senator had changed her traveling clothes into a loose, simple dress in cheerful colors.

They followed her gaze to see a simple yet elegant building, surrounded by flowering vines and hedges, like everything in Naboo. Padmé started running toward the door, but the youngers Padawans did not follow her immediately. Anakin studied the house, every line, every detail; during the journey from Coruscant, she had told them many stories about her childhood in that house, and he remembered them already, seeing them within the context that it was ahead.

"We'll have to talk," Lyra murmured, carrying some of the luggage as she looked around.

"Are you going to lecture me like Obi-Wan does?" Anakin asked, looking at the front.

"No, just remind you that it is not appropriate to discredit a senator in front of a queen and her council."

Several yards ahead of them, Padmé paused. "What's wrong?" she asked, covering her beautiful face with the back of her hand as the sun warmed her cheeks. "Do not tell me you're shy!" she exclaimed with amusement.

"We were just talking," Anakin said, smiling sideways. Lyra smiled too and Padmé looks a little more relaxed; the senator waits for them while Lyra was a little frown.

"We are here to keep her safe, but we cannot pretend that we know every answer; Master Windu said that sometimes we have to be in silent and learn about the things we have around to be wiser." Anakin sigh, "Is your first mission alone, pay attention to the details."

"I am so sorry, _Master_ ," she glancing him with her eyes narrowed a little bit.

"I am not tried to proof you that I am better than you; I just want to…" her voice was interrupted by the shrieking from two girls what they left running of the garden in direction of the senator.

"Aunt Padmé!" The senator took the sides of her dress and run forward to catch the couple of kids. "Aunt Padmé, Aunt Padmé!"

Both Padawans stop just behind the senator, leaving the bags in the floor; Padmé has two adorable and beautiful nieces, "Ryoo!" she was the elder of the two, with dark brown hair and a nice yellow dress, "Pooja!" The younger had curly hair and lighter tone while a smile lacking milk teeth adorned her angelic face.

But something was the same in both girls; both shared the same euphoria to see their aunt again. "I'm so glad to see you," Padmé announced as she turned up Ryoo while Pooja hugged the senator's legs; she had miss those wonderful and peacefully souls. "Girls, they are Anakin and Lyra; Anakin, Lyra, they are Ryoo and Pooja, my nieces," both Padawans greeted them with some shyness, but the girls looked behind them.

"Artoo!" the sisters exclaimed at the same time as they see the little droid; Padmé put Ryoo on the floor and the two of them run into him and hug him. Artoo whistled and beeped.

Lyra smiled as Padmé led them into the house, letting the girls play with Artoo. Once inside the residence Naberrie, a maid welcomed them while two other ladies were in charge of carrying the suitcases to the senator's room.

"Padmé!" A middle-aged man with dark hair, face as handsome as Padmé's and calm blue eyes, entered the hall.

"Father!" she exclaimed, running toward the man, who was waiting for her with open arms.

Both father and daughter melted in an effusive embrace. From what Lyra had heard from Padmé's mouth during the journey, Ruwee Naberrie had been a former craftsman of buildings, as well as a volunteer in the Relief Movement when he was young; that last act had been an example to be followed by the youngest of his daughters. When Padmé introduced her escorts, Ruwee was grateful and expressed his gratitude at the efforts of both young men to keep the senator safe.

After the presentation, Padme's father wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and led the Jedi around the house. Ruwee led them into a large room where two women were inside.

"Oh, guys," the senator said, seeing the first woman standing nearby. "She's my sister, Sola." She introduced. "Sola, they are Anakin Skywalker and Lyra Buleeana."

Sola was physically similar to her sister, though with the same eyes as her father. "Delighted to meet you," she announced, smiling at the young Jedi trainees.

"Hello," the teenagers murmured.

"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, kids. "Jobal, Padmé's mother, commented carrying a tray overflowing with food.

"A little," Anakin replied with a faint shame.

"He's being polite, Mom." Padmé said. "We're starving."

Ruwee smiled at her guests as she reached out and pointed to the table at her side. "The two of you came to the right place at the right time. Sit down, kids."

Both Anakin and Lyra waited for the Naberrie family to sit down, before they sat down too. Ruwee handed the first tray to Lyra while the others began to serve.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe." Padmé's mother said, watching her daughter. "We were so worried." Padmé received the tray that her father gave her, while taking a sharp look at Jobal.

"Dear..." Ruwee smiled at the situation.

"I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done. "The woman defended herself, holding up a hand.

"Well, this is exciting!" Sola exclaimed, "Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?"

"Sola!" Padmé cried out, hitting the table with the cutlery; Lyra could not contain the grin and was forced to cover her face with a glass while drinking a long drink of water. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, wait." Sola's gaze turned to young Buleeana as her eyes narrowed curiously. "Are you two a couple?" She asked, pointing to both teenagers with a fork.

"They're a Jedi, assigned by the Senate to protect me!" Padmé exclaimed, almost losing patience with her older sister.

"Bodyguards?!" Jobal questioned, "Oh, Padme! They did not tell us it was that serious!" The senator sighed, trying to calm her mother with a peace look.

"It's not, Mom, I promise. Anyway, Anakin and Lyra are my friends. I've known them for years." She added. "Remember those little kids who were with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" both of her parents and sister nodded. "Well, they grew up." Padmé tried to smile, but the expression on her mother's face isn't change.

"Oh, honey," Jobal insisted with more concern than before, "when are you going to settle down? Have not you had enough of that life? I certainly have!

"Mom, I'm not in any danger."

Ruwee cleared his throat and caught the attention of both Padawans. "Is she?" Anakin placed cutlery on the table as he finished swallowing the last piece of food.

"Yes ... I'm afraid she is."

"But not much!" Padmé added quickly.

The rest of the food passed somewhat tense; no one was encouraged to speak without mentioning the problems that the Senator had had to face in her visit to Coruscant. But the atmosphere improved when Jobal and Sola brought the dessert. Everyone on table was more cheerful; Lyra had engaged in a conversation with Ruwee about what had been the girl's past life during her short stay in Naboo. Padmé's father had admitted that her last name sounded to him and that he remembered clearly the names of her grandparents and the great contributions they had made to the Movement for Relief to Refugees; he had also clarified the enigma that had been pursuing Lorcan for years: Luke and Leia Buleeana, after having left the planet, they had moved to Alderaan, occupying the post of Counselors to Queen Breha Oregana.

What had lasted the conversation, Sola had concentrated on watching both teenagers and small actions on the part of Anakin had given the reason to his sister; he was not his future brother-in-law.

After lunch, Ruwee proposed to the jedi to walk around the house with the purpose of informing him completely about the situation of his daughter. Anakin accepted, but Lyra, on the other hand, preferred to stay with Jobal and Sola to help them lift the table.

"You should not trouble yourself, honey," Jobal announced, receiving a stack of plates from the young apprentice.

"You and you husband fed us and at night you will give us a bed, that's all I can do to pay you back." The woman smiled warmly at her.

"I must apologize to you, sis," Sola said, gathering the glasses.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

"Anakin is not your boyfriend," she replied. "But I could see that he has something strong for you." she continued, pointing to Lyra.

The young Buleeana frowned, "With me, my lady?" She repeated as Sola closed her eyes and nodded, a slight smile coming from her lips, "Oh, no, no. I think you are wrong. With Anakin we're just friends ..."

"Friends?!" Sola cried out. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Lyra looked away, clutching a rag between her fingers, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.

"Sola - stop it!" Padmé interjected, going to the rescue of her friend.

"It's obvious, my dear." The eldest of the Naberrie sisters continued. "He has feelings for her. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you have not noticed by now?"

"I'm not your baby sister in first place, Sola," the senator replied. "And let me put this clear: Anakin and I are friends ... Anakin and Lyra are just a friend and the three of us have a strict and professional relationship." Padmé turned to Jobal with her brow furrowed as well. "Mom, can you tell her to stop it?"

Sola merely laugh, "Well, Lyra, maybe you have noticed the way he looked at you." Lyra nibbled on her lip, looking down. "But I think you're afraid to admit you know that."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey you guys!**_

 _ **I think it's a cliché, but, sorry to take so much time to update but this Monday I've started with my classes at college and now my times are more short, but lucky for you today and tomorrow I have not classes, sooo, maybe I can update again or dedicate time to write.**_

 _ **To answer the review of one of my Guest: Yes, I know that the children sense to the Force were separated from their families in a young age to avoid them to create attachment, but, maybe there is a little detail that I didn't explain, but Anakin and Lyra have a lot of similarities: so they get accepted by the Council for the insistences of Qui-Gon. Maybe is a little complicated to understand, but when the story progress I will explain it with more details and in a better way.**_

 _ **Again, sorry for any mistakes!**_

 _ **P.S: This is my favorite chapter by now, I really hope that you can enjoy as much I did when I wrote it and has a little dedication to a special person who means a lot to me: JynCobain, this is for you, Love ya!**_

During the night and after the new arrivals settled in the Naberrie residence, Lyra made an inspection around the room of the Senator, but Padmé said to her that she should be calm. Both were safe and she assured her that there was no safer place as home.

Lyra had learned to distrust, and so she ordered Artoo to take a seat in the senator's room. And once the droid was programmed, she said goodbye to Padmé and finally started her return to the room that had been offered by the Naberrie family.

The soft wind of Naboo was pleasant at that hour of night, and the young apprentice was not yet sleepy. Lyra paused briefly in her room, where she left her robe and took her saber, hanging it on the side of her hip, and then she left again.

Outside, yellow lanterns lit up a trail of white rocks and grass. Mace Windu's padawan loosened her hair, shaking her head several times and allowing the most rebellious strands to fall with complete freedom onto her shoulders and slide down her back. Lyra allowed herself to close her eyes and let the beauty of Naboo lead her.

The scent of flowers permeated every stream of air that blew in the clear light of the three moons; Ohma-D'un, the planet's largest moon, had always been the greatest source of illumination, but due to recent problems with the Confederacy, its natural light was dull.

For what seemed hours and hours, Lyra keeps walking. The lands of the Naberrie family were far away if she looked over her shoulder. She knew it was wrong, but the feeling of yearning had been stronger at that time.

A few minutes later, young Buleeana finally stopped. From the moment she left the Senator's house and until that moment when she stopped, she had walked all around with her eyes closed, letting her instincts drive her.

And that's what her inner Lyra has done.

Her instincts had brought her there. To home, her **home**.

Lyra moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and slowly began to open her eyes.

The solid image projecting in front of her was the same as the one that had appeared in her dreams. The tall, green trees of the forest that surrounded the property had formed a natural vaulting that in the days of torrential rains avoided the passage of the water and in the days of heat allowed fine rays of sun to cross its leaves, giving a soft illumination around of the house.

The young woman continued walking and crossed an arch of rustic stones, giving way to an old and worn path. As she entered, flashes of memory seemed to project in front of her.

Sitting by the fountain she could remember the soft touch of her mother, as her hands slid through her dark hair, combing it patiently; beside a column of thick wood her father had taught her to climb to the top to see the best natural spectacle like the sunsets was.

Her expression remained impassive as she walked.

For the last ten years Mace Windu had been careful not to make the same mistakes he had made with Lorcan, and that was why he had been strictly rigid with Lyra, applying to the letter every indication agreed upon in the Jedi Code.

 _'There is no emotion; only peace. '_

After crossing the long front garden, a second arch rose in front of her. What had once been a polished white marble was now covered by a green honeysuckle cloak. Lyra walked under the archway as her eyes moved around, watching what the passage of time had done to her house.

In the end of the way, she finally arrived what used to be the main entrance. The residence Buleeana had been abandoned for more than fourteen years and it was expected that the conditions were not the best. Every corner of the house had been covered by creepers, but it did not look bad, just quite the opposite. The large windows had dirty glass and some broken pieces, while thin roots began to spread upwards.

Lyra climbed the steps covered with dried branches and withered flowers, going towards the entrance; in a first attempt to open the door, she found to was impossible. Apparently nature had begun to consume the building, taking over the house. Failing on the third attempt, Lyra resorted to her lightsaber to break the knots of the creepers and release the lock.

With the door finally open, Lyra used the light of her lightsaber to illuminate the interior.

The girl walked through the main hall, facing a large room. The decor, despite the passage of time, was still as pleasant as she used to remember. The enormous windows were covered by heavy curtains that prevented the passage of any kind of light and made the darkness even more intense. A new flash crossed Lyra's mind, making her see her grandmother sitting in a rocking chair by the window. _Leia_ Buleeana hummed a song under her breath, while her three years old granddaughter ran around the real estate, wearing a new dress she had made herself. _Leia_ smiled with self-sufficiency; months had taken to make that garment and the best reward was to see the happiness with which her unique granddaughter enjoyed the gift.

Lyra gently squeezed her eyes and redirected toward the stairs.

Dust and moisture made her nose itch, as she climbed the steps to the first floor. At the end, she turned to the left and continued walking quietly, without haste.

By now Lyra had realized how big her house had been-or maybe the fact of having a small room for the last ten years had changed her perspective-

But at the end of the corridor, there was something she could not deny: the Buleeana had known how to choose those lands. As a child, her room was a small personal paradise. While she was walking she could hear the soft sound of the water and see how little night butterflies flew over her old balcony; there also seems that nature climbed to white pillars of her room, entangled until the top and expanded all over the roof. Below, was a pond of clear water stretched; the shore was made of white sand and rocks.

The decoration of the room was something she could not remember. The walls were white and thin curtains were hanging in the windows. She looked around her, but no memories came this time, she was only watching a room. And again, she did not feel anything when she saw her toys all over the floor.

She keeps walking until the balcony. Once there, Lyra took a deep breath and leaned both elbows against the concrete surface of the withe balcony and rested the rest of her body, focusing only on the scene before her.

On the outskirts of the house, Anakin took his time to enter. He had been following his friend from the moment she had left Naberrie's residence; he had been cautious and surprised that she had not noticed his presence.

Anakin entered through the front door and took his time to observe what had once been an ostentatious residential house.

Did his friend still feel a sentimental attachment to her past?

Anakin went up the stairs in silence. The corridor was dark but the light from the last room provided a guide so that he could pass through. He entered with the same caution with which he had been moving since he left Padmé's house. Upon entering the room he discovered the figure of his friend standing by the balcony; he could not see her face, but he bet that she was with her eyes close and with a relaxed expression, as if listening to the sound of the water calmed her inner battles.

Anakin leaned against the window frame and smiled slightly.

For the last few days he could not even say how he felt. The nightmares came back every night and harder than the night before. But for some reason, talk to Lyra about his dreams made the waiting for those tormenting nightmares would not occupy his thoughts all the time. On more than one occasion he had remembered each of the guidelines of the Code, but there were times when he could not help thinking about his friend in a different way.

"Have someone ever told you that you think so loudly?" Lyra sighed, opening her eyes once more.

"I did not mean to interrupt you." Obi-Wan's apprentice said, rejoining. His friend no longer had her hair tied as he had seen her leave; now each dark strand fell gently on her shoulders and disarmed as they reached her back. Anakin had not realized until that moment, when the platinum moonlight illuminated Lyra's face that she had a few freckles dotted around her nose.

She looked at him sideways, giving him a sideways smile, "You do not interrupt anything but thoughts that should I prohibit myself from thinking."

"You are at home," Anakin said, "You can afford five minutes of your own peace," together they returned inside of the room; despite the distance Anakin could still breathe the smell of grass and wet dirt.

Lyra slumped onto her former bed, causing a layer of dust to rise. The boy smile at the sneezes of his friend and her attempts to remove the flying dust around her; Anakin wandered around the room, looking everything with curiosity, "I never had a real home," he said, looking at the wooden dresser flush against the wall; Lyra leaned on her elbows, watching him curiously, "Home was always where Mom was," from a corner next to the mirror he took a hologram and smiled. "This is you?" He asked, turning to his friend.

She rose from the bed, approaching him.

"I was the only kid in this house, so…yeah, that's me." She replied, watching the moving image. It was a Lyra of about 6 month's old maybe; her parents held her while they enjoyed the day by the lake. "You will not say I'm still the same, don't you?" She laughed as Anakin left the hologram.

"In this one, it's definitely you," he replied, pointing to a second hologram where Lyra, at the age of two, walked from her grandfather's hand along the edge of the pond.

"It used to be our favorite activity," she murmured, walking to the balcony again. She has no idea that how she was capable to remember all of those things, but those memories seemed to spring with every second she spent in Naboo; they came out of the depths of her memory, "We used to spent whole afternoons on the river, playing with the water and making castles of sand," a wistful smile flickered across the girl's face.

"I do not like the sand," Anakin said, following her.

"Ironic for someone who grew up in Tatooine."

"I never liked it," the boy repeated, wrinkling his nose slightly. "It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft...and smooth..."his fingers slid over the surface of the material and brushed his friend's bare arm very slightly; she noticed that, but wanted to assume that it had not been intentional.

She cleared her throat. "But sand is not always bad; here, at the bottom of the river there used to be beautiful stones and my grandmother used to make necklaces with them, she was an artist," Lyra continued speaking as she ran her body to the side, "She always told me that the sand hide secrets, and you can find them if you look beyond the coarse, rough and irritating sand, "she smiled, "With her neckless you could see through it and see reflected clarity in a thousand colors...it was magic."

"Everything is magical here," Anakin commented shortening the distance she had struggled to create.

"My grandmother used to say that if you looked at the stone for a long time you might lose in it, like in another galaxy or other universe..." for these instances, Anakin could no longer control it; every word that came out of her friend's mouth was a tempting invitation that he could not refuse. Lyra was not comfortable with the situation, so she constantly looked for ways to get away from him, but Anakin was willing to follow her.

"Why do you walk away?" he asked, striding up and pinning her to the corner of the balcony.

"Stop it. You are to close, and you know this does not have to be happening." Lyra whispered, looking away and tilting her head to the side. "We should not." Anakin held her gently by the chin, caressing the skin of her jaw. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Stop," Anakin sighed and put a hand on the wall next to his friend's head.

"Sorry," He said with resignation, bowing his head, "But ..." he snapped his tongue, "It was the moment and I could not let it pass, I am really sorry."

Lyra opened her eyes slowly, biting her lip harder than before and dreading to see her friend to the face; again and again the voice of Mace Windu emphasized his phrase and she no longer knew what to think. To her whirlwind of thought was joined the phrase Sola Naberrie had told her: « _But I think you're afraid to admit you know that_ »

Inside her head had been unleashed an infernal battle of thoughts. Parts of her subconscious shouted that she should kiss Anakin while the other half spoke with the voice of Mace Windu forbidding her to repeat a scene like that again.

Lyra squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt her friend's body no longer over hers. her hands wanted to touch him, but he was already gone.

Finally, a single word escaped her lips: "Anakin!" She called, seeing that her friend was going back to the room, "Wait!" the boy stopped below the threshold and Lyra ran to him. Anakin did not see her coming, but he opened his arms, wrapping her in them. And suddenly, he was surprised: she had laid her lips against his in innocent, soft contact. It took a few seconds to react, but as soon as he did, he did not think twice about responding.

Anakin released the tension from his shoulders and sighed against Lyra's lips. He was still shocked by her reaction, beneath his clothes and skin he could feel his heart pounding almost in disarray.

But that was fine.

He felt free to close his eyes and cradle her face between his fingers; he did not know how long the situation would last until she repented, but he wanted to enjoy it and keep it in his memory.

Anakin felt the skin on the back of his neck rise up when Lyra gave him short kisses, a touch of sweetness and tenderness. Suddenly, the young Skywalker's mouth settled a strong kiss on Lyra's that forced her to open her mouth and gently allowed his tongue to clash with hers.

So far the minds of the two were completely blank. There were no dreams or nightmares to pursue them, no voices shouting at them. Both were in their own harmony, enjoying the moment.

Obi-Wan's Padawan shifted his lips to the corners of Lyra and then to the rest of her face. There, in the silver moonlight, she looked more beautiful than ever. Anakin kissed the tip of her nose and then rested his mouth on the girl's lips.

In a mutual thought, they both agreed that it was a clumsy, de-synchronized and innocent kiss. Neither of them knew how to actually do it, and yet they knew that no experienced kiss could replace that one. It was the first time they felt anything warm, so stimulating.

It was their first kiss and a sensation neither of them could forget.

And maybe, just maybe, Lyra would regret later on breaking the rules and falling into the old cliché just as her parents had done, but at that moment she did not care. And maybe, just maybe, Sola Naberrie was right and Lyra was aware of what she felt and she wasn't denying it.

The next morning, Padmé said goodbye to her parents with an effusive hug and with the promise that she would be well. With Sola it was a farewell a little longer, where the eldest Naberrie asked her sister that for the next time she returned, she should do it in the arms of her future husband. Padmé laughed for a long time, then, after said goodbye again and with Anakin's help, she got into the boat.

The trip lasted about three hours. And almost at the end, Padmé retired to her special room to change her clothes for something more comfortable. As they waited, the two Padawans watched over the edge of the ship; the water was transparent and the bottom was something wonderful to watch.

Of what had happened last night, no one was able to speak. They got up without spoke and as if they did not know each other, and continued with their work.

After they arrived, the senator was warmly received in the Lake Country and immediately taken to her quarters. Both teens were taken to a room not far from her. Lyra thought it odd that the house did not has more rooms, but the maidens informed her that some of the house-rooms were in repair and only those two were available.

At lunchtime, the three travelers gathered in the dining room. Anakin and Padmé took the seats at the end, leaving Lyra in the center of the table. As soon as they were seated, a few young girls left several trays and as soon as they arrived, they retired.

Young Buleeana's stomach began to roar fiercely, demanding something to eat.

Padmé was the first to serve and comment on the excellent view that the windows provided. Lyra nodded, watching one of the fruits in front of her.

"And you should see what it is ..." the senator waited in silence while one of the fruits that she had chosen began to levitate of the plate; she blinked several times and the fruit fall again in to the platter, "What was that?" she asked with amused curiosity. Her food moved once more out of the dish, she try to catch it back with her fork but the fruit start levitating along the table.

Anakin looked up and with an innocent look he pretended to be disconcerted. "What thing?"

"That!" Padmé pointed to the fruit directly in front of Lyra's nose. The young apprentice frowned and tried to prick her with her fork, but Anakin subtly moved his hand, moving the fruit away from her. The senator began to laugh, and her mirth was contagious. The light-green fruit landed on Obi-Wan's padawan dish, which began cutting the fruit into bits. "I'm not really supposed to do that ... for fun, I mean. If Master Obi-Wan were here, he'd be very grumpy. "

"And he would have reasons," her friend said smiling at him for first time in the day. She moved her hand up and the fruit levitating once more, "I think he would agree with me that the senator deserves to be protected, but we assume she is able to eat on her own." All pieces of fruit landed in Padmé's plate once and for all.

The day ended faster than the Senator would have liked; Padmé had promised a lot of things to her friends, but the hours of light had not been enough to make true all the visits she had planned. So everything was postponed for the next day.

That day, the young Skywalker was in charge of going through Padmé's room and making sure that everything was safe. Artoo was in his place, next to the senator's bed, already programmed to watch by night.

"Good evening, senator!" The boy said with a polite gesture and left the room.

On the way to his room, he could not help but think about what had happened the night before. This time, for the first time in weeks, the nightmares had been replaced by the sweet sensation of his best friend's lips over his.

He could have expected himself to take the initiative and kiss her, but it never occurred to him to think that it was her. Which led him to ask himself an important question: _what did she feel?_

"Lyra?" Anakin called, closing the door behind him. She was sitting by the fireplace, watching the flames.

"Hmm?"

"May I tell you something?" Anakin sat across from her, crossing his legs.

The girl pushed hair tuft of her eyes away. "I do not know."

"Then how can I tell you?" Lyra smiled, shrugging.

"Maybe you should use your Jedi intuition."

"It does not work around you, genius." He replied smiling too. For a moment he looks into another direction, a little shy. "I-I have to say that my mind is always a muddle...I can only think of you."

She bit her lip slightly. "Anakin, do not ..."

"No. Listen, please," he requested, "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day has not gone by when I have not thought of you," the boy got on his knees, approaching to his friend and taking her face in his hands, "And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I cannot breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me; because I know you do not want to. And now my heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You're in my very soul, tormenting me. "Anakin leaned his forehead against his friend's and sighed. "What can I do? I will do anything you ask ... "Lyra closed her eyes, holding the boy by the elbows; nothing, not even a sensible sentence crossed her mind to respond to that confession. "If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me."

"I - can't. We can't. It's just not possible."

"Anything's possible. Lyra, please listen ... "She held the hands cupped her face and pulled them away.

"No, you listen to me now," said the girl. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but you were right; that kiss should not have happened. I don't why I did that; maybe…maybe…" she shake her head, "Anakin…we're not supposed to. We have grown and are supposed to live in the real world," her fingers caressed the back of the boy's hand, "This is a fantasy and we know that fantasies are not good; We are Padawans, we are not far from becoming Jedi, how are we supposed to train the future generations of Padawans if we are not able to carry out the Code by the simple impulse of what we _feel_?

"Then you do feel something!" A small flame of hope began to grow inside him; She shared the same thing as him, "There's an extraordinary connection between us. And you cannot deny that. We can…we can keep this as a secret and no Obi-Wan or the Jedi Council should know about this…it will be our secret…

Lyra shocked her head negatively; inside her, she was suppressing the real answers, those that Anakin would love to hear. But the remorse that her actions during the last night were tormenting her and even in her dreams she had seen Mace Windu; her Master was disappointed.

The confusion was killing her.

"We are yielding to the Dark Side." She whispered. "This is what my master feared if I was near you." She stood up and took a deep breath.

"Lyra ..."

"Do not say anything else." She asked, starting to walk backwards. "I'm sorry, but this cannot happen. Not again." Anakin stood up too but before he could move a step closer, she opened the door to the room and ran.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello, hello!**_

 _ **I want to say, even if it's a bit late: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**_

 _ **SW-SW-SW-SW-SW**_

 _Shmi smiled at him as she welcomed him home. Anakin could not believe it; after a decade, he had returned. But beyond the happiness of having returned, what pleased him most was to know that his mother was no longer a slave. She was finally a free woman and a proud mother!_

 _She reached out and touched his face, smiling. The lack of human contact in the last few years was something that he did not get accustomed to. But that was exactly what he need. Her fingers were soft and warm; Anakin felt that like a sweet memory._

 _He opened his eyes again, meeting his mother's radiant smile once more. But at that moment he had noticed something, that smile was bigger than before. That did not mean anything bad; it only meant one simple thing: that it was real. She was him. And he was with her._

 _But the smile continued to grow. For a moment he thought it might be an exaggeration produced by something beyond love. But the expression continued to lengthen, distorting her face._

 _Suddenly, Shmi fell into the arms of his son, causing Anakin to snort as he tried to hold her. Together, they ended up sitting in the sand he so detested. There, between the dunes of Tatooine, began to blow a strong hot air that made the time begin to go slow; the atmosphere turned so high and it was almost impossible to breathe. A dust cloud began to cover Shmi's body, turning each of her limbs into solid sand formations. Under his fingers, Anakin felt his mother's arms stiff as logs and the roughness of the sand hurt his buds. Shmi's eyes flashed with pure happiness, giving way to a deep agony. But her face still carried that grotesque smile._

 _Anakin began to despair. He did everything he could. He tries to call her and even beg her to tell him what he can do to help. But she was still smiling; no words, just a gesture._

 _The boy's panic began to increase as tears of blood began to spring from his mother's eyes. With horror he also watched as the sand was swept again by a gust of wind, giving way to rapid crystallization. Her arms, legs, everything were translucent._

 _Crystal! His mother had turned into crystal!_

 _The rays of Tatooine's twin suns ran along its transparent edges as blood slid rapidly down the smooth surface. Shmi's expression was a look of resignation and forgiveness; a look that said that she had failed him and that Anakin translated as reciprocal: he had failed her. He had vowed to release her, but he never compiled his promise. And there, holding her body was how his impotent heart realized his mistake._

 _Anakin tried to hug her and tried to apologize but the glass began to crack. To his ears came the noise made by the cracks in the prolongation. Anakin shouted to stop and a second before his mother fell apart, a blinding white light covered him completely._

 _He traveled through memories and moments lived and stored in his mind. Before him passed brief fragments of his childhood and some more recent, where the figure of Obi-Wan was present._

 _His journey ended as his knees sank into the snow. His mind had saved him from that nightmare, transporting him to a place where the pain was less pressing. There, surrounded by snow and vast loneliness, a version of him at age 17 struggled to advance through the icy wind of the frozen planet Hoth._

 _Being a little younger, Anakin felt only a few inches shorter than he really was._

 _Anakin remembered that moment. It had been a test mission led by Masters Kenobi and Windu. Although it had only been two years, Anakin feels it as an experience lived more than a century ago._

 _"I still do not understand how I could have heeded you!" An angry Lyra protested as she made her best efforts to walk on the snow. The cold had frozen her to the last strand of her dark hair and the wind had reddened her cheeks._

 _The purpose of the mission was to see how prepared the Padawan were to fight even in places as inhospitable as Hoth was. Basically, they had to survive the night._

 _"I have as much information as you do about this place." Anakin defended himself, falling and for a few seconds he could taste the frozen flavor of the snow in his mouth._

 _It was hard to know what time it was, but the different positions of the sun served as a guide. It was almost dark now, and a light curtain of snow began to fall on them._

 _"Do not blame me," Lyra ignored him and kept walking. By this time they had walked more than five kilometers, escaping the unpredictable attack of a female Wampa._

 _Anakin smiled as he could at the sight of his friend's desperate attempts to stay on the level of the snow, even if that meant burying a half-meter underfoot._

 _The reason why she was so upset was because the signal from the transmitters was very weak and almost failed to match the coordinates that the Jedi masters had left for them. If they wanted to pass the test they should have found a cave in particular, where they had everything necessary to survive. What led to the Wampa's attack was Anakin's insistence; it was he who had taken his friend by the wrist, dragging her practically into a random cave. The results were basically two Padawan who faced an animal that only tried to protect her family._

 _"I think we found it," Lyra murmured, stopping. Her head remained low, staring at the screen of the only transmitter they had managed to save from the Wampa, "Anakin!" she exclaimed, turning on her heel; the wind tilted the hood of her robe as her cheeks grew redder and brighter, "Hurry up or we are going to freeze to death!"_

 _Anakin tried to keep up with her, but the snow kept his boots down and slowed his steps. "Why do you complain so much?" He asked, avoiding falling back. "It's not that cold."_

 _Lyra automatically turned to him; Anakin was amused at the sight of her white hair and red face. "Believe me, after what happened you're not the right person to tell me to stop complaining."_

 _The tracker began to whistle as they approached the right direction._

 _"Is not that Mount Ison?" Anakin asked, holding on to his friend when his boot was caught in the snow again. "Was not it a volcano?"_

 _"It is, but it has not been active for years," Lyra replied, helping him._

 _Anakin wrinkled his nose slightly. "Let's hope it stays that way for the rest of the night."_

 _After making sure that no living creature inhabited the interior of the cave, both Padawan set out to enter. There, as Obi-Wan had promised, they found rucksacks full of new clothes and food. And they even found a way to light a small fire._

 _"Better?" Anakin asked, fueling the flames. His friend had tightened a thick robe around her body and looked like a huge caterpillar._

 _"Better," she replied, chattering her teeth._

 _"You're trembling," the boy insisted, moving closer._

 _"I'm fine," she assured him, rubbing her nose. Anakin did not believe her, no matter how she smiled at him._

 _He crawled across the icy floor of the cave, seeking to get closer to the heat when something suddenly caught his eye, "Your clothes!" he exclaim suddenly, "It's stained."_

 _"Yours too," replied Lyra._

 _Anakin was aware that the Wampa had hurt him, leaving him what would probably be a huge scar on his back. But he was not aware that Lyra, his friend, had also been hurt._

 _"It's not serious," the girl announced, undoing her robe. "It's just a scratch that no longer bleeds." Anakin would have liked to say something, but she was quicker to get down on her knees and approach his. "Notice yours is still bleeding," she murmured, placing both hands on the flames. "We will fail if you lose consciousness before they come for us."_

 _"Oh thanks. For a moment I thought you were worried about me, "Lyra smiled as Anakin proceeded to expose his back. She helped him to keep the cloth from touching the wound. Once the presses were removed, Lyra placed them in the hands of her friend. Anakin was astonished to see the size of that claw._

 _"It does not look too bad," Lyra announced, stroking very softly over the scratches. Anakin felt a slight shudder as he felt his friend's touch on his skin. Lyra had long fingers and although her hands had warmed, her yolks were still frozen. The boy's bare back slowly absorbed the cold inside the cave, and Anakin felt chills running through his spine with every passing second. "I'll be quick," Lyra reached over the icy ground, reaching for the backpack that Masters Kenobi and Windu had provided; inside she took out a few rolls of bandages and a small bottle, though she knew the best way for that wound to heal faster was to use the Force. "I'm sorry," said the girl, taking out the cap from the bottle and dropping three drops on the exposed skin; the contents were green and upon contact with the blood began to bubble, "I think I overreacted a little bit out there."_

 _"It was my fault," Anakin replied, gritting his teeth, "I let myself be carried away by irresponsibility and we both ended up bad." He turned his head slightly over his shoulder. Lyra placed her cold fingers on his friend's cheek, causing him to look to the front again._

 _"You're getting sentimental, Anni," she chuckled as she rubbed her hands trying to calm the chill._

 _"I can stand guard if you want," Anakin continued. "I understand that the Wampas have a very good memory and that one will surely remind us."_

 _"I think I told you about ... four times, more or less, not using the Laser Saber."_

 _"It was that or end up being frozen food for Wampas." Anakin did not know exactly what expression was crossing his friend's face at that moment but he could still feel she was still smiling._

 _Lyra continued to treat the wound patiently and swiftly; the flames danced with the blustery wind blowing outside the cave. But for Anakin the cold was no longer a problem. From time to time she would make some comment and he nodded or simply downed something; it was almost like returning to those first childhood conversations in moments that were barely known._

 _Coming to the last stage Lyra suddenly fell silent and placed both palms along the wound of her friend. Anakin felt something vibrating inside him: at first it was something weak but slowly it was increasing its consistency, becoming a soft tickle. The power of the Force began flowing within, healing and reconstituting the tissues. Anakin felt an inexplicable improvement._

 _"Thank you," he whispered. Lyra caressed his skin again and her fingertips no longer touched the grotesque scabs of injured skin._

 _Anakin went back to dressing as he watched his friend curl up by the fire. He wished her a good rest; Lyra shrank down on herself so that the tunic and coat she had on top of her gave her the much desired heat. Anakin smiled as he remembered that mania Lyra used to have, she followed him everywhere, and when they were on a mission she chose to lie down next to him; Obi-Wan's Padawan liked to believe that she felt safe at his side and he did everything possible for that to be possible._

 _ **SW-SW-SW-SW-SW**_

The water speeder flew over the lake with the lower thrusters emitting a slight chirp but barely audible. The boat occasionally crashed against some wave and a thin rain bathed the bow. Anakin and Padmé enjoyed the wind while Lyra remained close to the captain: Paddy Accu drove, laughing, "It's always better on the water!" He shouted in his hoarse voice above the speeder's roar, "Do you like it, young lady?" Lyra smiled at him, nodding slightly. The gray-haired man approached her, pulling away from the accelerator.

"It's more fun if I turn it off!" He explained, "Do you think she likes it, Senator?" Both Padmé and Anakin looked at him curiously, not understanding.

"Let's go to the island," said Obi-Wan's apprentice; he worried that the captain was not trustworthy and that the senator's safety was in danger on her own home planet.

"And I'll take you there!" Paddy Accu laughed as he moved a lever forward so the speeder fell on the water.

It was a fascinating morning, and Padmé had set out to keep her promise and take her friends on an excursion into the Lake Country. The senator knew Captain Accu all her life, but unfortunately her companions did not find the actions very amusing; rather they seemed suspicious and distrustful to the man.

"Paddy," Padmé said, trying to calm the worried Padawans.

But the only response she received from the captain was a roar of laughter. "Do not tell me you've forgotten, my lady!" He said, pressing the accelerator once more. The speeder advanced through the water without rising or flying fluently; but bounced off the rippling surface.

Suddenly, and to the surprise of the Padawans, Padmé's face turned into a jovial expression, her eyes shining, "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "I remember!"

Anakin watched the senator's rejoicing and for a moment allowed himself to enjoy the tumbling that gave the speeder. But the mistrust was still present, as was his hand on his saber.

"It's wonderful!" she crooned; her beauty expressions were like a daydream, and Obi-Wan's Padawan could not deny that bringing her had been the smartest idea.

Lyra, on the other hand, stood beside Paddy and frowning slightly, tightens around her robe, as if she wanted to avoid water at all costs.

Both had been speechless all morning. Anakin did not know where she had spent the night after running out of the room they shared and the only chance he had had to see her smile genuinely had been in a memory.

Obi-Wan's apprentice slid gently down the boat just as the speeder jumped over a large wave, the water movement transformed Anakin's weight into a massive block, incapacitating him to react while the vessel still struggled with the blows it received.

"Anni!" Lyra complained when Anakin fell on her lap.

"My bad, my bad," the boy was completely soaked, but still had a big smile on his face. But even so, Lyra remained serious. "Stand aside," he asked as he tried to locate himself in a small space between the steps of the boat and his friend. Reluctantly and at the insistence, she ended up moving sideways, allowing him to sit down. "Padmé is happy, do not you think?" He asked as he settled himself with his knees to his chest and his hands around his legs.

The senator was not far from them; Padmé sat by the stern, eyes closed. The sun softly caressed her face as the water left wet kisses on her pink cheeks.

"It makes me think that the plot against her life is... unreal and that she only had to come here to know that everything is just... _fine_ ," His hand leaned on the speeder's soggy ground. His fingers were allowed to move freely, sliding slowly toward Lyra. She was uncomfortable with his insinuations, but he knew deep down she wanted to scream that she shared the same feelings; he had already proved it once.

"We live trying to control everything, and sometimes we forget what it felt like to witness this kind of moments, where everything is on the brink of disaster, but we both know it's okay. Lyra, "Anakin finally grabbed her by the hand. She tried to resist, but he closed his fingers firmly around her wrist. With that simple touch he could decipher that her friend was undergoing an arduous inner battle. The rigid ramparts that Mace Windu had set out to build over the last few years had made Lyra the perfect model of loyalty and obedience, but he was aware that every minute she passed along with him those restrictions grew weaker and weaker, "Do not do it for me," he continued, whispering. "Do it for Padmé and smile a little bit."

 **SW-SW-SW-SW-SW**

"It's okay here," Padmé announced after moving a few meters away from the dock. With the help of the Obi-Wan's padawan she managed to spread a broad blanket over the bright green grass. Once the cloth was well-adjusted, both girls sat down, but Anakin stood. He had been only a child when he first visited that paradisiacal planet; now, being almost an adult, his perspective had changed allowing him to understand and admire with greater understanding the beauty of that place.

The spot Padmé had chosen to spend the day was a vast meadow, thick grass dotted with flowers of all shapes and colors. A little further away was the immense and majestic waterfalls of brilliant water; the jumps of those crystalline tongues flowed into a lake. A few meter in front of them a pack of shaak grazed satisfied, almost unaware of the presence of those three humans.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with pure air. A soft, warm breeze tangled in his hair, conveying a strange but comforting sense of freedom.

Padmé could not feel happier, though her satisfaction was slightly overshadowed by guilt; while she was enjoying an exquisite morning of sun, there was someone else who fought to keep her safe. She felt it was unfair and selfish on her part.

 _"Obi-Wan and all who have helped this cause will be rewarded"_

The senator smiled when Lyra placed a flower behind her ear; for the first time in a few hours she saw young Buleeana interacting and being animated as ever. Padmé adjusted the skirt of her dress and delicately began to cut the colorful flowers that were around her.

With the sun shining overhead, Mace Windu's apprentice tore off her robe and proceeded to recline on the blanket using the garment to hold her head. Anakin collapsed at her side, still watching the landscape around him, and even though she wanted to avoid it, she could not help but smile. She loved how he reacted to that meadow, to Naboo and the simple joy forced her to see things as her inner child saw everything.

"Well?" Anakin asked suddenly, blinking several times. Lyra did not know if he was talking to her, but she heard a faint giggle coming from Padmé: the senator had formed a small bouquet of wildflowers with which half of her face was hidden.

"What is it?" the young Buleeana asked, putting her arms behind her head.

Anakin nodded at the senator as a lopsided smile began to trail his face. "We exchanged secrets and she promised to tell me one as soon as we arrived," the boy raised both arms, pointing to the prairie, "and here we are."

"I'm considering it," Padmé murmured, stroking the soft petals with the tips of her fingers.

Young Skywalker clucked his tongue as he shook his head, "I've been deceived by a clever senator," Padmé's cheeks began to turn soft pink. "I've been deluded and now the doubt bother me," Lyra turned her head slightly to the side, watching Anakin tap his lips with the tip of his index finger. She did not really understand what he was up to; of course she had made a terrible mistake by letting herself get carried away by her feelings and kissed him. And he was taking advantage of that, although his true purpose was unknown to her.

"All right," Padmé put down the flowers and sighed. Anakin swelled his chest with a victorious air. "I was 12 when I met him, his name was Palo. We were both in the Young Legislators Program. He was a little older than me. He was…"the senator closed her eyes, as if trying to visualize it inside her mind, "very handsome... dark hair and curly, dreamy eyes, "the blush began to grow on her cheeks.

"Let's get down to the important thing," Anakin asked, frowning, "because I think I've been able to imagine it."

"What happened to him?" Lyra asked, wrapping her fingers in the grass.

Padmé swallowed and looked down. "I entered the public service," she continued, "and he became an artist."

Anakin snorted, "Maybe he was the smarter of the two." Lyra rolled her eyes and tipped her boot to the boy's knee.

"You do not like politicians, do you?" Padmé asked, narrowing her eyes; she knew he was not serious, but she did not mind hearing what the Padawan Skywalker had to say.

"Only two or three," Anakin replied, massaging the area where his friend's boot had hit, "But ... I do not think that system works, you know?" What began as an exquisite day resulted in an unexpected conversation about politics; Lyra hated such talk, almost always endless debates where the controversial parties never came to any conclusions.

"Really?" Padmé asked with sarcastic notes in her voice, "Okay and how would you make it work?"

What had been a jovial and funny expression ended up being replaced by a serious grin, "We need a system in which politicians sit to discuss the problems," Anakin said with total confidence in his voice, "to decide what is best for the people and then do it."

Lyra leaned back on her elbows and gave a short, muffled snort, "And that's not exactly what the Senate does?" Anakin cocked his head, looking at her doubtfully.

"We do," Padmé said, "but not always our resolutions are accepted by the other senators. In fact we rarely all agree. "

"Then...someone has to force them to be."

Both girls waited in silence, looking at Anakin. That statement had taken them by surprise.

Young Buleeana cleared her throat and was the first to speak: "Okay, Senator Skywalker, who do you have in mind to carry out that diplomatic assignment?"

Anakin shrugged, "I do not know!" he said, waving his hands in sudden frustration, "Someone."

"Someone," the senator repeated, nodding, "you, maybe?"

"Me?!" exclaimed the boy, pointing to himself, while shaking his head, "Of course not."

"But…" continued Padmé, "it must be somebody."

"Someone else. Not me."

The senator frowned and turned back to the bouquet, "That... that sounds like a _dictatorship_ ," she whispered.

"Well, if that works," Anakin expressed himself so calmly that it was a little terrifying. Lyra continued to watch him, wondering if those ideas had really sprung from his mouth without being thought twice, or whether it really was what he thought about the Senate; Obi-Wan had shown little appreciation for the senators, but she could swear he would never think of opting for totalitarianism to make things work.

"The Jedi are forbidden to think that way," Lyra accused, jaw tightening.

Anakin felt the stinging stare of those gray eyes. He could perceive that she disagreed. And that's means that they had both fallen in his joke.

Lyra did not blink, but after a moment she lay back on the blanket; she had read her friend's face and the answer was the one she had been looking for, "Senator," she said, adjusting herself, "do not be serious about what he said; he was just making fun of you. "

"Do you think I could say all that for real!?" Anakin questioned, unable to stop himself from smiling, "I'm too scared to make a senator angry."

After that, they continued to enjoy the beauty of Naboo; Padmé still remembered moments of her childhood and of the countless walks that used to give next to her sister and Paddy. Lyra listened intently to her as she enjoyed the warm sunlight, the tall and tender grasses that tickled her neck. Around them were flowers that with the softest wind breeze made thousands of seeds fly that were entangled in their clothes and hair.

Anakin, on the other hand, had grown tired of sitting up so he stood up, apologetically wanting to stretch his legs. It was invigorating to walk on a ground where the grass sank beneath his steps. Shaak's pack had shifted, almost reaching them; the young Padawan did not know the nature of that species so his hand descended slowly to his belt.

"They're harmless," Anakin winced as Lyra was at his side. The young woman had left her robe with Padmé, so that her appearance was much smaller and skinny and that was how Anakin remembered it in and out of his dreams.

"I do not care if they're meek," the boy muttered, watching as a huge shaak stood about fifty yards from them, "I've had enough with a Wampa attack to have now to deal with a big animal like this."

Lyra smiled sideways, sliding through the grass, "I can assure you the shaak do not have claws or fangs like the Wampas."

Anakin watched her walk in front of him, the way she moved it was as if she had never left her home planet. Tall grasses tangled in her wrists as if they were natural extensions of her body. Lyra was perfectly mimicked by the landscape.

A smaller shaak moved away from the pack. Probably was a new baby in the group; the animal moved cautiously through the grass as her nose sniffed everything within reach. Anakin looked it with peculiarity; the shaaks were rare beasts, with weak and short legs, and bulging bodies. The little brood kept coming closer; Lyra sat on the grass and with her fingers cut green shoots, extending both hands forward.

"What are you doing?" Anakin crouched beside her.

"My grandfather used to have a herd of Shaak as a child; he kept them for almost fifty years, but before leaving the planet he was forced to sell them to the Gungan," the little creature was suddenly drawn to the shoots that she held in her hands; with a slight trot, approached, allowing her nose to sniff Lyra. She smiled and put her fingers under the animal's chin, slowly closing her eyes.

"I'd almost completely forgotten," she murmured. Anakin sat down next to her. The little shaak had also closed her eyes and had shortened the distance, feeling safe with those strangers' creatures, "Grandpa used to get along very well with the Gungan. And granny was very compromise to the trade in Naboo, reason why she always taken care of by the bond between the species. When I was four, Peppi Bow taught me how to interact with the Shaaks; I always believed that a magic touch allowed the union, but I guess it was only trust that attracted them, "Anakin felt a slight tickle when she took his hand, placing it on the skin of the little baby," Can you sense it? "The boy also closed his eyes and nodded: the shaak felt confident with them, she was not afraid of them.

The baby shaak snorted and her weaker legs gave way, and the animal's body collapsed on top of both Padawans. Anakin laughed as the creature began to tear off the tender buds behind them.

"I know you want to tell me something," Lyra murmured suddenly, turning her head slightly back and resting her chin on her shoulder, "and you clearly do not know how to do it."

The young Skywalker looks at her too. The wind streamed through her dark locks, making them dance like expert dancers. "I know we already talk about this, and I know that this maybe is going to bother you again buy…I do not know how this is happening," began Obi-Wan's Padawan, searching for his friend's hand but failing. "I've never felt this ... this attraction to anyone. Every time I have nightmares, something about you comes as a beacon and dissipates all kinds of darkness, cradles me and whispers to me that everything is fine. "

"It's not real." Anakin saw the harshness in Lyra's voice and it was not real.

"I can assure you that you're wrong," The baby shaak slipped between the two of them and walks away ruminating. Anakin stepped forward, but she continued to turn away from him, "My nights are dark, Lyra," he insisted, "It's your concern and dedication to me that roused this within me."

"Do not blame me," Lyra wrapped her arms around her body.

"I do not do it," said the boy, "we both share the guilt of what we feel ..."

Lyra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What could she answer to that? Of course she loved Anakin too! It was a burden that she could no longer bear but growing heavier on her shoulders. From the moment she was separated from her father she promised herself not to make the same mistakes her parents had made so long ago, but ... how could she not? Anakin had been the only thing that reminded her past and her roots in Tatooine; both had more in common than they thought, but their ambitions were what set them apart.

"I have nothing left to say," she admitted.

Anakin stood on his knees, the tall pastures of the meadow hid him almost completely, "I will not give up until you understand," just as two days ago, the boy's fingers held Lyra's chin and this time it was his lips those who settled on the young girl's mouth. Unlike the previous day, that touch was a little more mean on the part of Lyra. Anakin, on the other hand, felt an explosion of sensations on his lips; through his mind passed a thousand thoughts of what she might be feeling at that moment, _was he pushing her too much? Would she walk away from him?_

Lyra slowly turned her head and the boy's lips settled on her cheek; Anakin sighed in resignation. She had already made up her mind. He would not insist. He would leave her alone if that's what she wanted so badly.

The girl lowered her head, feeling a nebula of guilt flooding her chest, drowning her slowly, "I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes. The thin hair that escaped her hairstyle stroked her cheeks as her breath slowly stirred. The breeze of the day struck her face, " _Anni_ , I'm sorry," by the time she came back to meet those delicious blue orbs she found a look of dismay; something deeply in the depths of her being flowed like the blood of a wound.

Lyra placed herself on her knees and approached him. Her cold fingers traced a path through Anakin's lips; his hair, blond and short floated very lightly with Naboo's warm wind. She opened her mouth only a little half, ready to say something, but her words died in her throat, under the weight of a tight knot.

Anakin's strong hands gripped her shoulders carefully and his eyes twinkled with regret, "It is better to be separated," he murmured in a broken, aching voice, "you were right: this is not good for any of..."

"I love you," Lyra's chest seemed to want to explode if she did not say those three words. Anakin's hands on her shoulders seemed to leave a burning mark on her skin.

"What?" He looked confused. He was confused.

"I do not want to get away from you, Anni," the girl whispered and he understood it all: Mace Windu's walls had fallen; Lyra had broken her perfect pupil mold, letting herself fall into the intoxicating sensation of feeling, of loving.

His eyes sizzled, and she was surprised by the amount of feelings that spread over them: surprise, insecurity, fear... **love**.

Anakin smiled and once again joined their lips.


	8. Chapter 7

"It was a lovely day," Padmé said as she walks around the dinner room, "but I'm afraid a single day is not enough to show you all the wonders of this place."

Lyra was sitting on the windowsill of that room, "Under the moon, things really look the way they are: maybe we can take a night walk by the lake," The senator smiled, as she approached Mace Windu's Padawan and rested her elbows by the window as well.

Padmé could not stop mentally reviewing how great that afternoon had been in the meadow. Her companions had used their gifts with the Force to reassure two enormous Shaak and be able to mount them. She had traveled with Lyra, both arms around her waist and resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. The two enormous creatures had played a race in the meadow and that reminded her of the pod race she had witnessed so many years ago in Tatooine. She had felt the rush of adrenaline running through her veins as the wind blew her wreath away and disarmed her delicate hairstyle.

"Tomorrow I would love to go swimming," the senator murmured as her fingers curled around a strand, twisting it and then fitting it with the others, "I want to feel the water one more time." Lyra turned to her and nodded.

"Although Anakin will not want to go," she commented. Padmé glanced at her as she slowly raised an eyebrow.

"And why would not he want to?"

Lyra took a deep breath and smiled sideways, "Let's just say ... the shores have sand and Anakin is not very fan of it," Padmé covered her mouth with her hand, smiling behind her fingers. "I know, I thought the same thing, but he hate it."

"Well, everyone has those little things they hate and it's constantly around us."

"I agree with that; I'm terrified of the heights and every time Anakin is in charge of a speeder the fear is bigger."

Artoo entered to the room. The mechanical droid reproduced a series of whistles as he turned his head from front to back.

"A hologram from Master Windu?" Lyra knelt before him, "Okay, buddy, show me," the little droid emitted a resounding whistle while he began the playback sequence; a blue bright light emanated from inside his chamber. The image at first was blurred, but after a few moments it became clear. Under the dim light of the dining room of the residence, the silhouette of Mace Windu emerged.

" _Lyra_ ," he said in a low, deep voice, " _Senator, I wish you have a good night_."

"Good evening to you, my Master," his apprentice wished, sitting in front of the droid as she crossed her legs, resting both elbows on both thighs.

"Greetings to you too, master Windu," Padmé said, adjusting her gown while tilting her head down slightly in a respectful bow.

" _You will be happy to know that we have obtained valuable information about the attempt against your life, Senator_ ," announced Mace Windu; Both Master and apprentice had taken the same position.

"Really?" Padmé knelt beside the young Padawan, bending slightly forward.

" _Indeed, my lady_ ," nodded the man, " _Master Kenobi has undertaken a mission on his own and we hope to soon know the whereabouts of whoever is behind all this_."

"Do you think we finally meet the one who hired Zam Wesell, Master, or will we just run into someone else's pawn?" Lyra asked, remembering the arduous career that Obi-Wan, Anakin and she had had to do several nights ago; that mission ended up being a completely failure. Zam was killed by her own employer before she could say anything useful.

" _Patience, my young Padawan_ ," Mace Windu warned with a serene expression, " _all in good time. It is a big step to know that we have a clue to guide us. Have patience_ , "he repeated," _I know it's exciting to know that all this seems to be coming to an end, but do not let that feeling invade you. Control your anxiety."_

Lyra looked down, meekly and nodded, "I'm sorry, Master."

" _My lady_ ," Windu spoke again, nodding approvingly at his apprentice, " _we are doing everything possible and as fast as we can, but we want to make sure that you understands that by now you must remain in Naboo, far of any factor that could put you at risk_."

"I understand, Master Windu," Padmé said, nodding, "I am truly grateful to all of you."

The Jedi Knight put a hand to his chest and made a gesture with her, " _Let's hope to hear from you soon, my lady. This is all I have for now. I wish you luck in this next days and may the Force with you,_ " the hologram began to blink and the transmission was cut short afterward.

Padmé stood up and took the hands of young Buleeana, helping her to stand up, "I still do not know how I'm going to do it to thank them!" she exclaimed, embracing her.

"We are peace keepers, material does not influence us," said Lyra, returning the embrace, "we are satisfied with knowing that our work is done."

The senator was relieved. The good news had a quick effect on her, making her feel safer. Artoo whistled with the same emotional charge as Padmé stroked his rounded metallic head.

The door of the dining room opened and the maidens coming in; both carrying trays, cutlery, glasses and bottles. The senator helped them to set the table and thanked them, saying they would be fine for the rest of the night. The two young women bade farewell with a cordial bow and retired. Once they left the room, Anakin entered. The boy shifted a little, blocking the pink glow enough that the senator could see his smile.

"Good evening to you two," Obi-Wan's padawan greeted with a brief nod. Padmé answered him by taking the sides of her dress and flexing her legs and tilting her torso down.

As was customary, the senator and Anakin occupied the seats of the tips while Lyra the middle of the table; the three had agreed that this was the best distribution to reach all the trays.

Before they could even start the dinner, Lyra mentioned the brief conference with her master; the rest of the diners proceeded to serve all the delicacies that Teckla and Nandi had prepared for that night as they listening to her. Anakin was equally pleased to know that they have a clue, but he was not pleased to know that the name of the person or people behind the plot was not yet known. Padmé listened once again to Master Windu's words, only coming out of his apprentice's mouth: « _I know it's exciting to know that all this seems to be coming to an end, but do not let that feeling invade you. Control your anxiety_ » Suddenly both Jedi plunged into a conversation that encompassed all the aspects to which they were accustomed.

The senator preferred to abstain and simply listen to them; they had heard all her stories throughout the day, perhaps it was time for the young Padawans to have their time to exchange ideas.

Padmé watched them in silence. She found it hard to believe that those children whom she had once consoled after leaving Tatooine were now one step closer to becoming adults and soon to be Jedi Knights. When Padmé met them they were simply frightened children who were going through a great change in their lives. Little Skywalker was suffering from the decision to leave his mother, while little Buleeana was struggling internally to know if her father had gotten off a dead weight. But as the events occurred, the two understood that having left their homes had been the great step to a new life.

The conversation was interrupted when Lyra drank some of her glass to moisten her mouth again.

The former queen of Naboo for a moment saw her adolescence reflected in her companions. Somehow the little children of Tatooine represented her and her old love, Palo.

Anakin had that rebellious yet fulfilling air that at first attracted her to her partner in the Youth Legislative Program. While Lyra represented her, committed to her work, always willing to risk those she loved.

For some reason, having talked about Palo that morning had removed the old feeling that her heart had harbored for so many years, that feeling of being truly loved by someone and sharing that same affectivity. In her tense moments, where her life was at stake second by second, Padmé could not help but think about what her life would have been like if she had followed the same path as Palo, the road to a quiet life filled with new emotions. But the idea vanished in her mind, and again she remembered her true purpose.

When the dessert was served, Padmé figured it out: she was in presence of two future Jedi Knights, not children. They grew up in the last ten years, and although their lives were now governed by a strict code that prevented sentimental ties, but Padmé could assure that more than one of the patterns had been broken during the first nights in Naboo; and she was totally agree with her sister now.

« _Another story repeats, but it's not my secret to tell. I'll stay in the shadows, until the right moment came. They will know it and I will be ready to hear them_ »

 **SWSWSWSW**

Anakin woke up suddenly, and his senses immediately settled into his surroundings. He felt agitated, as if he had run from one galaxy to the other; He was exhausted and drenched in sweat. He had muscle pains and his throat was burning.

"Ani ..." Lyra shifted in the next bed and leaned on her elbow with her eyes half open, "are you okay?" Obi-Wan's Padawan put the sheets back on his mattress and swallowed; his throat was dry and as sore as if he had screamed for a whole day.

"I'm-I am," he said, standing up. He shivered. He trembled as if his legs were paper, "Don't worry," he approached the bed where his friend slept and wrapped her best with the sheets, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Sleep," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Lyra smirked softly as her eyes gave way once more; she took his hand, as she stood to one side.

"Lie down here," she said between yawns, "Do it, if only for a moment." Anakin climbed into her mattress, turning his back on his own bed. Lyra covered it as best she could between the blankets and buried half her face over his chest and then fell asleep again.

Skywalker clung to her, sighed wearily. He had not slept all night and was slowly dreading not to do it again. The nightmares had come back harder, when he thought they would never do it again. He was sure that the violence with which he had witnessed that last dream was a kind of message: what if his mother was really in trouble? If those were not simply nightmares, if not visions? And if he had been ignoring them all this time?

Lyra murmured something in her dreams and a heavy sigh melted into the warmth of Anakin's neck causing him to flutter. Obi-Wan's Padawan had tried to find its light in such darkness, but nothing came to rescue him. The darkness of his nightmares had driven him deeper, preventing him from returning.

Anakin was startled when the door of the room opened; the candid image of Padmé surprised him. The senator was still wearing her long white nightgown and a purple cloak over her shoulders, her brown curls were a little wild and her face was appeased. The young Skywalker hurried to stand on his feet, being as careful as possible not to wake his friend; it was still early, he would let her sleep for a while longer.

"Senator," the boy grabbed his robe and covered himself, "Does something happen?"

Padmé led him out of the room while Anakin closed the door behind him, "You have me worried," the Senator confessed, folding her arms and frowning slightly, "Is there anything I should know?"

Anakin wanted to tell her the truth, but he did not know where to start and he did not feel brave enough to do so. Most likely his mother was alive, being a slave on a sandy planet, but live after all, and perhaps it was his mind that was confusing him.

"No, my lady," he finally replied, "everything is in order." He smiled trying to make his answer as convincing as possible and hoping Padmé would not ask any more questions.

"Ani," said the Senator, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you know you can talk to me anytime you want, I'm not going to judge you and I'll help you in any way I can, okay?" Anakin nodded slowly and thanked her with a genuine smile. "Go back to bed," the senator asked; her eyes still detonated fatigue and he realized that she had interrupted her dream to go and see him; Anakin also understood that she knew what was going on, Padmé was clever and subtle, "try to rest. Tomorrow will be a new day, okay? "

"I will, my lady," Padmé smiled and began to walk down the hall, back to his room, "Padmé!" He exclaimed before the senator walked away too, "Thank you."

 **SWSWSW**

The world was on its head. Anakin held his palms as he tried to stay as straight as possible with his legs firmly raised. Lyra was at his side in the same posture; her long dark mane covered the whole field of vision so she constantly puffed to see what she was doing.

After breakfast, both Padawans felt the need to perform small exercises with the Force before taking a moment to meditate. From the lake they had brought in some small stones and had arranged it around them. Their purpose was to lift as many of them as they maintained their balance with one hand; Anakin had managed to make only three rise a few inches off the ground while Lyra was still struggling against her own hair.

The sun still dyed the sky with a harmonious combination of orange, red and yellow tones. A soft, warm breeze was blowing from the lakes, carrying a wet caress.

Anakin let the weight of his body pull him down as he placed his boots on the ground, making a subtle and stylized acrobatic display that allowed him to fall gracefully. The boy crossed his legs as he rested with both arms stretched out.

"Are you going to meditate?" His companion asked, as the stones that hung in the shape of a half circle began to levitate around her.

"I'll wait till you're done," the boy announced, closing his eyes slowly. Although Padmé had asked him to rest, Anakin had not been encouraged to do so.

Lyra left all concentration and the rocks were suspended for a few moments in the air before falling into a rhythmic coordination. Mace Windu's apprentice claimed her grip on the floor with both hands as she moved her hip so that the toes of her boots touched the thin tiles of the balcony; her feet slid across the floor as she exerted a slight movement that allowed her to fall elegantly.

"I'm done," she announced as her fingers worked to tie her hair. Anakin smiled sideways.

The boy's eyes finally had completely closed. Anakin felt his heavy mind, full of thoughts that required extreme purgation if he wanted to find peace. Obi-Wan's apprentice focused on his feelings; it had to appease them to acquire an emotional anchorage. As soon as he began to search inside, he realized how busy it was. He thought too much that for a moment he thought his head would burst. But after a few moments, everything was silenced. His worries were still skin-deep, but they screamed in whispers. Anakin felt bad about leaving his mother in the background, but little by little he was convinced that they were only dreams. Shmi Skywalker was fine, far, far away from him.

"Anakin!" The boy suddenly opened his eyes, meeting Lyra's face. The gray eyes of his friend detonated concern, "Are you in this galaxy?" she asked as she held out a hand to him. Anakin swallowed and the feeling of dryness again assaulted him.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned as she helped him to stand ... when had he fallen?

"Well...you were _thinking_ so loud" But Anakin had not been thinking or meditating. At some point in his purge, he felt gone. He had lowered his guard and had either repressed his feelings, because what they seized him like the dream. He had not slept at night, which made him vulnerable.

"You had a nightmare again," Lyra whispered as Padmé knelt beside them with a glass of water in her hands; the senator handed it to him and Anakin wondered how long he'd been out of his mind.

"The Jedi do not have nightmares," was the challenging reply as he drank a sip of water so he could extinguish the infernal desert that lay back in his throat.

"We hear you," Padmé answered quickly.

Anakin turned to look at her. There was no compromise in her expression; she knew perfectly well that his statement was ridiculous and made him aware that she was aware of it.

"I saw my mother ... again," he admitted, losing the battle, "I thought I was meditating, but no. I saw it as clearly as I now see you. She is suffering, "he confessed desperately," _They_ are killing her, and she is suffering! "

"Who?" Lyra asked, coming even closer; Anakin thought she was taking a chance, but he did not care that the Chancellor himself saw them in that situation. He needed containment; he needed her by his side.

When the Padawan Buleeana looked at him more closely, she saw in him a determination so strong that he caught her by surprise.

"I know that I'll disobey the Order," Anakin attempted to explain, "I know that I will be punished and that I may be expelled, but I have to go."

"Go?" her friend inquired, while he was standing again.

"I have to help her!" he exclaim in a loud voice. Lyra paled; Anakin had yelled at her when it had not been his intention to do so. "I'm sorry," Lyra nodded as Anakin's gaze drifted toward the senator, "And I'm sorry, Padmé." She saw in his expression that he was serious; leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do, "I have no choice."

"Of course not!" Padmé agreed, "Not if you think your mother is in trouble."

Anakin nodded, thanking her for the support.

"I'll accompany you," she decided. The young Jedi was surprised to hear it. He prepared to reply, prepared to argue her supposition, but Padmé's smile silenced him, "In that way you will continue to protect me," she reasoned, making it sound completely logical, "And thus any of you will disobey your orders"

"I do not think that was what the Jedi Council had in mind," said Lyra, "if we go, it would be to take you into danger again!"

" _Take me into danger_ ," Padmé repeated, laughing loudly, "A place I have never been."

Anakin looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. But he could not resist and smiled. For some reason he did not fully understand, the Padawan found some justification for abandoning the exact formulation of his orders, now that Padmé agreed with him on that plan.


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A: There is a free Hutt lesson in this chapter! I'll hope you enjoy it!**

 **SW-SW-SW-SW-SW**

"I will do so, Master," Lyra put her hand to her chest and made a respectful nod to Mace Windu's blue figurine projecting from inside R2. The girl had been afraid to attend the hologram, but after locking herself in one of the ships cabins with the droid, she managed to accept it; Mace Windu asked for her daily report, and obviously she had to omit some details, but in the end what really mattered was Padmé's safety.

By the time she finally got out of the cabin with R2, the ship had already jumped from hyperspace. Through the windows was the enormous brown planet: Tatooine. Perhaps as the rest of the crew, Lyra was stunned by the strong contrast between Tatooine and Naboo: one was completely flat and sandy, while the other was varied, full of life and water

" _Again at home, again at home to rest_ ," Anakin recited a children's song arranging some commands.

" _With all my heart, its nest and home_ ," Padmé added, and he looked at her, pleasantly surprised.

"Do you know it?" the boy asked, resting his back on the back of his seat.

"Does not everybody know it?" Padmé replied with a half-smile.

"I do not know," Anakin murmured, "I mean I did not know if anyone else..."he sighed, "I thought it was a song that my mother had invented for me."

"Oh, sorry," Padmé apologized, "But that's the way it is. Maybe yours is different than my mother used to sing to me. "In some strange way it was amazing what simple stanzas could mean in a relationship between mothers and children. And Anakin found it fascinating.

"We have not yet been given the landing coordinates," Padmé said worried, looking the controls too.

"Surely they will not," replied the young Skywalker, "unless we ask them."

"Ah..."Lyra sighed once the ship pierced the atmosphere of the planet, "The day things start to be correctly here, it will be the day I begin to worry."

"It's true," Anakin agreed. "We should just find a free space and park in it, hoping no one steal the ship while we take care of our business."

"It's as lovely as I remember it."

Anakin tried to force a smile, but his nervousness prevented it from coming out sincere. He was on his planet, but he was still plagued with too many worrisome thoughts. His subconscious screamed, still searching for answers about his mother's safety. He really feared that something bad had happened to her.

He lowered the ship quickly, sailing across the sky. The slender ship had already moved away from the outer limits of the planet and now hovered over a city. "Mos Espa," Skywalker announced when the outline of the city appeared trimmed against the horizon.

He continued to fly at full speed and some protests were heard on the communicator. But Anakin knew how to move in that place as surely as if he had never left. He flew over the confines of the city, and then set the ship in a large landing zone, amid a chaos of all sorts of vessels, both merchants and mercenaries.

"You cannot land without being invited!" one of the harbor officer, a large creature with a pig's face and thorns spilling over his back and tail, barked.

"Then I'm glad that you invited us!" Anakin said without worrying about the officer, gesturing with his hand front of his face.

The expression of the officer was silly for a few seconds before he starts smiling: "Yes, I am glad to have invited you!" The port officer replied cheerfully, and the three of them passed by his side; Padmé had covered half her face, hiding the grace that caused her to see the calm expression that now carried the officer.

"You're very meaning, Ani," the senator whispered as they stepped onto the dusty street.

"It is not that there are dozens of ships lining up to land," Anakin replied, feeling very good about himself and how easily he had convinced the swine officer using the Force.

Lyra made a signal to a tow speeder withdrawn by a droid ES-PSA; the transport stopped front of her. Was very weird, but the most common carriage in the city; was a small, with a thin creature with wheels instead of legs. Anakin gave him the address and he started, carrying them in the speeder of drag, lead them through the streets of Mos Espa, zigzagging skillfully to avoid the traffic, and emitting a chirping sound whenever someone was not removed from the middle.

"Do you think he'll be involved?" Young Buleeana asked Anakin in a whispered.

"Watto?"

"Yes," Lyra was really surprised by the similarities her friend and she shared. She knew Watto for being the bookie of her father, while at the same time he had been the master of Anakin when he was a slave.

"If Watto has done any harm to my mother, I will rip the wings off her back," he promised, speaking very seriously.

"But I'm sure we'll avoid that confrontation," Lyra murmured, resting a hand on Anakin's knee; She felt the tension running through all over his body; and that wasn't a good sign for any Jedi.

Anakin did not know how he would feel when he saw Watto again; even if it turned out he was not involved in Shmi's sufferings. Watto had treated him better than any master in Mos Espa had done, and he did not hit him very often, but he could not forget that he had not allowed Shmi to go with him when Obi-Wan and Qui- Gon bought their slave debt. He realized that he was probably taking some of the blame he felt for leaving his mother with Watto, who was after all just a businessman.

"Here, Espasa," Anakin said to the droid, and the trawler speeder stopped at a store that was too familiar.

There, sitting on a stool by the door, manipulating with an electronic driver a broken device that looked like a droid component, was a tall, winged Toydarian with a long trunk. A round black hat adorned his head, and he wore a vest that could not cover his whole body. Anakin recognized him immediately. He looked at him for so long that the girls came down before him from the speeder and only looked away when Lyra reached out to help him down.

"Wait here. Please, "he ordered to the droid.

" _No chuba da wanga, da wanga_!" Watto shouted at the broken piece and the trio of workshop droids that moved around, trying to help him.

"They speak in Hutt," murmured young Buleeana to Padmé, recognizing the old language she used to hear in the bars she attended with her father; though her explanation did not seem to impress the senator.

"He said..." Padmé's lips curved slightly and then he nodded to himself, " _No, not that...that one_!" Both Padawans exchanged a glance, stunned; it was the second time that Padmé had guessed something related to that planet. "What?" She asked, smiling with self-sufficiency, "Do you think it's easy to be the Queen?"

Anakin shook his head and looked back at Watto. Lyra allowed the senator to go between the two of them, closing the march as she walked slightly turned to the side, always watching.

" _Chut, chut_ , Watto," Anakin greeted, once he reached his old master.

" _Ke booda_?" Was the shocked reply of the Toydarian.

" _Di nova, chut chut_ ," Anakin reiterated, his voice barely audible above the shouting of the workshop droids.

" _Go ana bopa_!" Watto shrieked at the trio, and they immediately fell silent at his command, folding into a storage position.

" _Ding my chasa hopa_ ," offered Anakin, taking the broken droid piece from Watto's hands and manipulating it with skill. The Toydarian watched him for a moment, his insect eyes exhaling in surprise.

"Ke booda?" He asked, " _I baan pee hota. No wega my condorta. Kin chasa Du Jedi. Do not beat yourself_. "

"Whatever it is, it was not me," whispered Lyra, standing on the other side of Anakin, "Ani, he does not recognize you."

The young Jedi apprentice took a deep breath, and lifted his head as he tensed his jaw, " _My boska di_ Shmi Skywalker," he continued abruptly.

Watto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Those three visitors, out of nowhere, had arrived at the doors of his tent, had engaged in a conversation and now asked for his old slave ... Watto did not have much confidence; Two of them were Jedi, and he preferred to stay away from them, it had been enough to have lost a slave because of an old Jedi.

The Toydarian's gaze traveled to the strangers several times, studying them in silence. But there was something about the boy's appearance that caught his attention. "Ani?" Watt shook his head, "Nah ..." but Anakin's response was a clever turn of his own, and the Sound of the broken part on re-operation. He returned it to Watto with a wide smile. "You're Annie!" Shouted the Toydarian finally convinced, "It's you!" His wings began to beat rapidly, lifting him off the stool and making him float in the air, "Yes, you have grown!"

"Hi, Watto." Greet the boy.

"A Jedi!" Exclaimed the Toydarian, even though he could not believe it, "Who was going to say it?" He let out a hoarse laugh as he stood on the stool, "You could help me with some scoundrels who owe me a lot of money..." Looking around suspiciously.

"My mother..." Anakin reiterated, bluntly and with little eagerness to be the debt collector.

"Ah, yes, Shmi..." exaltation was no longer present in Watto's voice; His short fingers were placed under his jaw, scratching the beard thin, "It is no longer mine," he confessed, "I sold it."

"You sold it?!" Anakin asked, clenching his fists. He was only a few feet away from convincing himself that his nightmares were visions, and that as a fool he had been ignoring them for a long time, when he had paid attention to them he might have saved his mother.

"Watto," Lyra interjected, stepping forward and squeezing Anakin's forearm, "How long ago did Shmi stop being..." She turned to the young Skywalker, afraid to use the word slave, "How...how long...since she is no longer with you?" She finally asked, having chosen the right words.

"Years ago," Watto explained, "I'm sorry. Ani, but you know business is business, "that apology meant nothing to Anakin; Selling living things was not a business, it was a crime and one he hated, "I sold it to a damp farmer named Lars... or at least I think his name was Lars," continued the Toydarian, still waving his wings, "Believe it or not, he release her and marry her! What do you think about this?"

Anakin shook his head, having trouble digesting all that. "Do you know where they are?"

"To far from here," Watto replied, scratching his beard again; Lyra remembered how disagreeable the Toydarian looked, "Somewhere on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"Well..." she stepped back, just right beside Padmé, "knowing they are in Mos Eisley is a beginning, but... it is a great desert and it would take time to find them, could you be more specific?"

Watto thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I'd like to know," said Anakin, in a tone and expression, sullen and determined, even menacing, counteracting the patience with which the other Padawan was heading for the Toydarian. But his method came into effect; Watto's features seemed tense and indicated that he had realized that the Jedi was not joking.

"Yes, of course," he finally nodded, "Of course. We'll look in the logs, "his wings fluttered swiftly, raising his sturdy body from the stool and fluttering into the tent.

Anakin followed him closely; was very close to discovering where his mother was and would be able to reread the files a thousand times if necessary. Padmé followed silently as she smoothed the cloak around her shoulders and tried to keep her head covered.

Lyra was the last to enter; as she had always closed the line, making sure everything was right around them. In that particularly case, she was more attentive than ever; Tatooine was known to be a planet where rules were not the order of the day and where crimes like robbery or scam was the only thing anyone could expect.

"Are you coming?" Padmé left the store, covering her face; a light blizzard had raised a fine cloud of annoying sand.

"Right away," Mace Windu's Padawan said, taking one last look. Everything seemed in order. The girl was willing to turn over her heels, ready to follow the senator. But as she did, she stopped her march again. In front of her was a child. Lyra smiled and tried to dodge her, but the infant came back to stand in her way.

"All right, little one," the apprentice placed at her height; it was too young to be for her own. The girl had both hands behind her back, staggering over the tip of her worn shoes; there was sand in her hair and tiny specks of dust that formed a bow across her nose. Lyra tugged on the sleeve of her robe and with it she wiped the dust, "Where have you gotten to be like this?" The girl chuckled as she shook her head and jumped all the sand.

"Anakin was right," said Padmé leaving the shop, "It gets everywhere." Lyra smiled sideways; the little girl closed her eyes, allowing herself to trust in a complete stranger. Lyra also shared the same thought and slowly dropped her hands, feeling that she had overtaken herself with someone she did not even know.

Although it was noteworthy that it was not at all strange to see children wandering on their own in places like Mos Espa; all learned to be independent from very early and she was not surprised that this girl was.

"What is that?" Mace Windu's apprentice asked, as the little sandy-haired girl raised both hands together in front of her. The girl looked in both directions and then opened her fingers with the same slowness with which the petals of the most beautiful flower began to bloom. Padmé also approached with curiosity, placing herself on the left side of the kid. And then she finally uncovered a withered mushroom about the size of her thumb and probably had been burned by the twin suns or lack of water.

"I sense you," she murmured in a laughing voice looking right Lyra in to the eyes, with a slight grimace that showed the gaps in her gums, "and I knew you were like me." the girl closed both her hands around the withered mushroom as her eyes; two sources of a crystalline blue, as vibrant as the lakes of Naboo.

Lyra looked at the senator, but she could not find any answers in Padmé. Although words were not needed to answer that confession. The girl emanated a soft sensation, so overwhelming that it comforted the interior of anyone.

"Oh, my goodness!" Exclaimed the senator when, after a moment, the mysterious girl opened her hands. Lyra sat on the sand, equally astonished as the infant looked at them both with bright eyes. The faded mushroom, of frightful color, was no longer the same; now it had been replaced by a new one, a young one full of life, almost as if it had just been harvested.

The Jedi apprentice was as surprised as Padmé as she observed what had happened. That girl had returned her natural appearance to a mushroom that could easily be scrapped, "She used the Force," Lyra whispered, looking at Padmé, "She used the Force," she repeated, almost voiceless.

The girl continued to smile, as if she was proud of what she had just done. Padmé was still so impressed that she could not help staring at the rejuvenated mushroom, "Where's your mom?" She asked, catching the girl's attention; the infant turned to her, while a new gust of warm wind blew her dark hair; both the senator and the young Padawan deduced that she should not exceed four years. The warmth of the twin suns had roasted her skin, causing her to get a sallow complexion, "Are you here with anyone?" Padme insisted.

The girl raised her arm, pointing to one of the many posts that occupied the streets of Mos Espa; Lyra followed the direction indicated; not too far from there, it was a kneel woman, all cover with a light blue cloak. "Let's go with her, then,"

"Lyra?" Padmé announced as the second girl got to her feet.

"I'll be right back," Mace Windu's apprentice promised as the girl tugged at her tunic, tugging at her, "See you in a moment!" she exclaimed, start walking.

The girl had let go of her robe and started to run across the sand. Her long hair continued to wave behind her, as she jumped from mound of sand to another mound of sand. Lyra covered her eyes with the back of her hand, preventing the annoying dust from irritating them.

"Mama, mama!" the little one exclaimed, drawing the attention of the woman standing by the fruit stand.

"Nomi," she said, paying for the merchandise, "Stop now, sweetie. We'll be home in a moment. "

Lyra stopped a few feet behind. A brief reminder of that moment went back to her childhood, when her mother used to take her to the market and then take long walks through the city with the last rays of the twin suns.

Have returned to Tatooine had revived more memories than in Naboo. This was where Lyra had practically begun to live her true life and where fate had suddenly struck her, causing her to grow so abruptly that she had gone unnoticed.

The woman stand on her feet again, with a basket hanging from her arm while with her free hand, she held her daughter. The little one refused to take it as she continued to scamper across the sand. Lyra looked at both of them and for a moment her past reflected in both, so clearly that the resemblance was almost frightening. Nomi threw a sharp last _goodbye_ as she reached for her mother. The young Padawan also dismissed her, raising her hand very slightly, watching them walk the long stretches of desert.

"Lyra?" Mace Windu's apprentice turned on her heels, very slowly meeting Anakin, "I already have the information," he announced, pointing over his shoulder in the direction of Watto's shop, "Shall we?"

Lyra looked back into the desert again, but she could no longer distinguish Nomi or her mother. She turned completely, smiling very faintly at Anakin, "Shall we."

 _ **SW-SW-SW-SW**_

Anakin started the ship even faster, taking off from the hangar in haste and was about to collide with a small freighter as it maneuvered to descend. Protests came from the control center of Mos Eisley, but he simply turned off the communicator and crossed the city. Shortly afterward they passed the racing area where he had so often run in their pods, but barely looked at it and directed the ship into the desert, in the direction of Mos Espa. When that city appeared before them, it turned to the north and crossed it, raising more and more the flight.

They located one farm of humidity, and then another, followed by a third, almost in a straight line from the city.

"That!" Lyra exclaimed, taking the co-pilot seat. Anakin nodded sullenly and lowered the ship on a hill from which the house was dominated.

"I'll finally see her again," he said, turning off the engines. Young Buleeana stood up and squeezed his arm, giving him a comforting smile, "you do not know what it is to have to leave your mother like that," he said, squeezing his grip almost helplessly to look out of the farm.

"I can understand you," she agreed, "but you should stop thinking it's your fault: you're home now. And you'll see her very soon, Ani." Lyra bended over him, placing her lips softly on his cheek, "Remember: you are in home now."

Anakin nodded, standing; "Stay on the ship, R2," he ordered, while the droid beeped in response. Padmé was already at the door, with her face uncovered.

The three of them descended the ramp, feeling the warm embrace of mid-afternoon; it was not long before the suns were hidden so they expressed all their heat waiting for a new day.

As soon as they came into contact with the sand, the first thing they saw was a very thin droid, a dull gray, with metal covers punished by the years. Lyra wrinkled her nose as she adjusted the robe that constantly insisted on burying itself under the hot sand, "It's too rigid," she started walking beside Anakin, "It could use a lube bath."

The droid was not far away, manipulating some kind of sensor on a fence. Seeing them, he pulled himself up in a spasmodic movement, "Oh, hi," he greeted. "How can I help you? I am Three... "

"Treepio?" Anakin said breathlessly, not believing what his eyes saw.

"Oh, dear!" Exclaimed the yellow-eyed droid as he trembled, "Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would go back! I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padmé! " He turned his stiff gray head towards Lyra, but she did not seem to be a familiar face," Oh, hi "

"Hello, 3PO," said Padmé.

"For my circuits!" He exclaimed, raising his arms, "It is a pleasure to see you!"

"I came to see my mother," Anakin explained. The droid turned sharply toward him, and then seemed to shrink.

"I think...I think..." C-3PO stammered, "It might be better to go inside," he turned to the apartment, gesturing with his hand to follow.

Padmé and Lyra exchanged a nervous look. Anakin had returned to a stiff posture; he could not shake off the feeling of death that remained in him once the images of his nightmares vanished...

By the time they reached the droid, he was already at the entrance, shouting, "Master Cliegg! Master Owen! Can I introduce you to some very important visits?"

Moments later, a young man and a woman ran out of the house almost immediately, slowing down to see the newcomers, "I am Anakin Skywalker." The young Padawan introduce himself, stepped forward.

"Anakin?" the man repeated with his eyes wide, "Anakin!" the woman next to him covered her mouth with her hand, whispering - _Anakin the Jedi_ \- breathlessly.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked with a frown, "Shmi Skywalker is my mother."

"So is mine," said the man. Anakin thought he had gone wrong; but the droid he had built was in that house, "Not my real mother, but a mother who could not be more," he added quickly to Skywalker's bewilderment as he held out a hand, "I am Owen Lars. She's my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun. "

"Hi," Beru said, nodding.

"I am Padmé, and she is Lyra," said the senator, after giving up Anakin's remembrance of them.

"I suppose…I'm your _stepbrother_ ," Owen said, still staring at the young Jedi he had heard so much about, "I had the feeling you were coming."

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked, not even pleased to have more than one member in his family.

"No, it is not," was the response coming from behind Owen and Beru. From the shadows of the door of the house, a burly man approached them on a floating chair. He wore one bandaged in his single leg. Anakin knew at the time that they were very recent wounds. Suddenly he felt his heart in his throat.

"Cliegg Lars," the man came up, reaching up and holding out his hand. "Shmi is my wife," Anakin, as with Owen, rejected the salute; there would be time for introductions as soon as he knew something about his mother, "We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about. "Anakin followed him as if he were in a dream, a horrible dream.

The whole group starts moving, after Cliegg. Lyra walked side by side Anakin, holding his hand in naïve intent to give him courage. But he was as rigid as the droid. Even he was cold.

"It was just before dawn," said Cliegg, sliding to the kitchen table, with Owen at his side, while Beru ran to prepare some food and drink for the guests.

"They came out of nowhere," Owen added.

"Who?" Lyra asked, running a chair back.

"A band of tusken warriors," Cliegg explained.

An overwhelming sensation made Obi-Wan's apprentice limp on his knees and collapsed into a seat front Owen. He had had some experience with tusken warriors, but in a very limited way. But surely Anakin did not like to hear Shmi's name at the same time as the words _tusken warriors_.

"Your mother had left early, as she always did to pick up the mushrooms that grow in the vaporizers," explained Cliegg, "and judging by her footprints, she was coming home when they took her away. Those Tusken will look like men, but they are only wild, mindless monsters. "

"We had already seen signs that they were near," Owen interjected. "She should not have left the house!" he exclaimed clenching his fists

"We ca not live under fear!" his father suppressed, but he calmed down immediately and looked back at Anakin. "We all thought we had already expelled the Tusken. We did not know how big that tribe was, the biggest we had ever seen. We left thirty to rescue Shmi. We only came back four," he grimaced and rubbed his leg: Anakin felt the man's pain clearly, "I would still go looking for it, but... losing my leg ..." the man collapsed, and Anakin realized how much that man loved his mother.

"I cannot travel anymore," Cliegg continued, "until I do not heal!" the proud man took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, squaring his broad shoulders, "That's not how I would have liked to meet you, _son_ ," he said, "That's not how your mother and I planned it. I do not want to give it up, but it's been a month since it disappeared. There is little hope she _survived_ for so long. "

Those words struck Anakin like a slap, and he recoiled before them, taking shelter within, taking refuge in the Force. Using his connection with his mother, he searched for her, trying to feel his presence in the Force.

"There's always hope," Lyra interjected, placing a hand on Anakin's knee as she felt him tense once more, "Always..." Anakin withdrew her hand and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"I'll go for my mother." It was the sullen answer.

"No, Ani!" Padmé exclaimed, trying to hold him.

"Your mother is dead, son," Cliegg added with resignation, "You must accept it." Anakin looked at him, then at all of them.

"I can feel her pain," he growled through gritted teeth and jaw, "It's a continuous pain. And I will find her. "

"Take my speeder," Owen offered after a moment of silence. He rose from his seat and walked beside Anakin.

"I know she's alive," insisted the young Skywalker, turning to look at Padmé slowly moving away from her, "I know."

Padmé grimaced, but did not say anything, and released Anakin's arm as he followed Owen.

"I wish I had come a little earlier," Cliegg lamented.

"If Anakin feels her, it's because she's still alive," Lyra urged, standing up, "Senator," she said, "I'll be right back." Padmé nodded, staying in place as she watched as Beru embraced the man who was crying. Then, having no words of comfort to offer, she simply stayed with them.

Lyra turned toward the exit and ran to join Anakin and Owen. By the time she caught up with them, Owen was already back in the house, and Anakin was standing by the speeder, staring into the deserted void.

"Both of you are going to stay here," Anakin said when they were together, "They're good people. You'll be fine."

"Anakin..." she hugged him, hoping to feel his arms around her but he only looked toward horizon, watching as the twin suns fell slowly.

"I know she's alive," he said, still looking at the dunes. Lyra hugged him tightly.

"I know," she agreed, closing her eyes, "I know you're not wrong. Find her, "she whispered.

"I will not be long," he promised, backing away and feeling as Lyra's arms were losing strength as she stepped back as well. Anakin avoided looking at her and after getting on the speeder, he ripped it off, lost in the dunes.


	10. Chapter 9

Shmi struggled to look around her, but she was barely able to open them because of the swollen, crusty features she had from constant punishment. Neither did she hear very well; the sounds around her were incessantly sharp and threatening. And she did not feel it with her body either, because she only found pain in it.

Shmi had taken shelter within her, and relived those moments of the past in which even, with her son, as they were Watto's slaves; It had to be admitted that it was not an easy life, but the mere fact of having Anakin at her side was all she needed to fight one more day, making every memory come back to her with pleasure. But in those situations, with the marked distance between them, the possibility of seeing him again was almost impossible; she had missed him so much in the last few years that there was no day or night when she did not think about how her little boy had grown up. And every time she had looked at the night sky, she had done so thinking about him, imagining him galloping through the galaxy, saving whole planets of terrible monsters and evil tyrants. But she had always hoped to see him again; she had always hoped that one day he would appear on the damp farm, with that mischievous smile that could illuminate a room, greeting her as if they had never parted.

Shmi had loved Cliegg and Owen. Cliegg had been her savior, her knight in shining armor, and Owen her lost son, always compassionate, always happy to hear her endless stories of Anakin. And Shmi was beginning to love Beru. Who could not do it? Beru was a very special combination of compassion and quiet inner strength.

But, despite the good fortune that had brought these three people to her life, improving it a million times, Shmi Skywalker always reserved a special place in her heart for her son, _**her**_ great hero. And now, thinking that the end of her days was imminent, her thoughts were focused on the memories she had of Anakin, while looking for him with her heart.

He had always been different from others, with those feelings he had, always connected with that mysterious _Force_. The Jedi who went to Tatooine had seen that in him very clearly and that same Force had been the one that had separated them.

She really hoped he could feel her, despite the distance; Shmi wished Anakin was able to feel her love for him. She needed him, needed to complete the cycle, to make her son see that, despite everything, despite the years lost and the many miles that stood between them, she had always loved him unconditionally.

He was her comfort, her place to hide from the pain that the Tusken caused her, and would continue to cause, in her chastened body. Every day she was tortured a little more, nailing sharp spears or beating her with blunt sticks and short whips. Although she could not speak their harsh language, Shmi realized that it moved them more than the simple desire to inflict harm. That was the Tusken's way of measuring their enemies, and their gestures and the tone of their voice showed that she had impressed them. Although they did not know that her resistance was born of the love of a mother.

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

As soon as he reached the sinister scene, Anakin knew that it had been the work of the Tusken. Three farmers - probably those who had accompanied Cliegg before he was forced to return home - lay dead around a campfire, their bodies broken and mutilated. A pair of eopis, long-legged dromedaries with large padded feet and an equine face stood nearby, moaning pitifully, finding themselves beyond the steaming remains of a speeder.

Anakin ran his fingers through his blond hair and closed his eyes, inflating his lungs of air, exhaling very slowly, "Calm down," he said, "You can feel her. Look for her. "

He plunged into it, into the Force, and sent away his senses. He needed to confirm that his mother had not yet found a similar fate. He felt a pang of pain and in his mind come the sound of a cry that was both hope and despair.

"Mom!" He said breathlessly, and he knew that time was running out, that Shmi was in terrible pain and could hardly bear it.

He did not have time to bury the poor farmers, but he decided that he would return later to do so. He jumped on the speeder and started it, crossing the dark desert landscape after Shmi's call.

-.-.-.-

Anakin braked the speeder on the crest of a huge dune and studied the desert of Tatooine in the pale light of the full moon. He saw a camp stablish around a small oasis, and he knew instantly, before seeing a single figure, which was a tusken camp. He could feel his mother in him, he could feel her pain.

He moved closer, studying the straw and fur huts for signs that indicated the purpose of each. His attention was particularly strong on the edge of the oasis. He seemed less cared for than the others, but it was built more resilient. As he approached a little, that intrigued him even more, and he noticed that it was the only guarded shack, with two Tusken flanking the entrance.

He crossed the silent camp like a shadow, going from hut to hut, sticking to the walls and crawling through the open spaces, gradually approaching the tent where he felt they had his mother. At last he stood before it, and laid his hands against the soft furred wall, feeling the emotions and pain of the person inside. A quick glance at the front showed him that the two tusken guards were sitting a short distance from the door.

Anakin drew his lightsaber, and crouched down, covering his brightness as much as he could. He sank the power blade into the tent and cut the material easily; crawling inside without stopping, not even to check if there were any tusken inside.

"Mom," he said again in a weak voice, his legs flailing.

The place was lit by dozens of candles and a ray of pale moonlight bursting from a hole in the ceiling, illuminating Shmi's figure, tied to a grating on the side of the hut. Her arms were stretched out, bound by bloody wrists, and her face, when he moved it, showed signs of weeks of torture.

Anakin released her quickly and took her gently in his arms to lay her on the floor, "Mom...mom...mom," he whispered.

He knew she was alive, even if she did not respond immediately and her body was so limp. He could feel it with the Force, but it was a very, very weak sensation. He cradled her head and continued to repeat her name, softly, and finally, Shmi's eyelids moved, opening as much as they could with the swelling dry blood.

"Ani?" She whispered. He noticed that she whistled as she tried to speak, and he knew she had several broken ribs, "Ani? It's you?" slowly, her eyes began to focus, and he could see that her feeble face formed a faint smile.

"I'm here, Mom," he said, trying to calm him as his fingers traced the wounds she had on her face, "You're safe now. Hold on. I'm going to get you out of here. "

"Ani? Ani? "She replied, and bowed her head as she used to when Anakin was a child, looking amused with him," You look very handsome. "

"Keep your strength, Mom," he said, smiling sadly, holding her hands in his, "We have to get out of here."

"My son," Shmi continued, "My son...had grown up. I knew you would come back with me. I always knew. "Anakin tried to tell her not to move and to save her strength, but the words did not come out of his mouth," I'm very proud of you, Ani, very proud. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mom, but we'll talk later ..."

"Take me home," Shmi muttered, letting her weary eyes begin to close, "Take me home, Ani, please take me."

Anakin's heart stopped at that moment. His mother had closed her eyes. It was in that brief fraction of seconds in which he feared he had completely lost her, but the soul returned to his body as soon as he felt his mother's fingers cling to his thumb.

"Stay with me, Mom," he begged, placing his free hand on her chest and trying to reach a special degree of concentration to try to heal her enough so that both of them could get out of there once and for all, "I'll make you feel better. Everything…would be fine," he swore as he closed his eyes.

"I love you..."Shmi whispered, snuggling against his chest.

Anakin felt her breathe against his clothes and that was a good indication; she would be saved. He would save her.

Anakin gently laid her back on the floor as he walked around the hut. He had found her, but what about now? How they would get out of that camp without been seen?

Suddenly, the entrance to the tent opened and a Tusken warrior entered. Both, seeing themselves for the first time, stood completely still. The tusken had to be about two meters tall and with a sturdy build. Anakin did not hesitate to take his saber again. And so did the warrior; he did not take longer than a blinking to wield his weapon. Both the saber and the _gaffi_ collided with each other, producing a quiet snap. Anakin had to defeat him or he would soon have to deal with the whole group.

The Tusken bellowed something meaningless to the young Padawan, but certainly in the Tusken's language was something like a war cry. Anakin began to despair and did something he would never have done before; he closed his hand in the shape of a hook and with the help of the Force closed the throat of the tusken warrior, causing him to levitate and approaching him; seconds later, his saber passed through him.

The dead body of the dweller fell to the ground with the same sound as if he had thrown a sack of sand. And as soon as that happened, the two guards at the entrance also entered and Anakin felt an overwhelming desire to avenge his mother; those incompetent, brutal, primitive beings had inflicted damage on a poor woman who had only got up early to go for mushrooms.

At that moment, the only thing that crossed Anakin's mind was the overprotective sense he had always had for his mother and the brutal desire to relieve the rage that had built up in him. Although a small part of him warned him not to give in to that rage, warning him that those emotions belonged to the _Dark Side_. Then he looked at Shmi, motionless, breathing hard almost looking at peace, but covered with the evidence of the pain suffered by her poor body in the last days.

The Jedi Padawan defeated the two tusken guards with the help of his lightsaber, turning resolutely to exit through the entrance.

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

"More mushrooms?" Beru asked, approaching with a deep fountain, overflowing with all sorts of mushrooms, all harvested from the damp farm to which Owen's young girlfriend had cooked in a mild sauce based on bantha's milk and spices; Padmé accepted one more spoonful, praising dinner, but Lyra still continued with her first portion, playing with her fork without much encouragement.

Although the Lars family was nice and welcomed with their visitors, the hours were really slow and for that time of day there was nothing interesting to do more than wait. Cliegg, on the other hand, was delighted to have them at home; Padmé had entertained herself by talking to him, in a merciful attempt to make him think of something else and bring some light into his dark moments. Mace Windu's apprentice had also done her best, but her thoughts on Anakin surpassed her. She was worried and constantly wondered if it had been a good idea to let him go alone.

" _The pain has blinded him_ ," she had thought to herself as soon as the speeder had begun to sail the long leagues of desert, " _He is so determined that I fear for him_."

She'd even felt pretty silly in the embrace that was never reciprocated. From the moment he had expressed his fear of his nightmares, she had tried to comfort him but never had the word or gesture to do so. And as soon as they had said goodbye she had noticed the power that Anakin emanated; an inner strength that surpassed everything she had ever known.

"Excuse me," she murmured suddenly, as her fork slipped unexpectedly from her fingers and fell on the plate. The glances fell on her and Lyra could not bear the pressure of feeling watched by what she chose to leave the house.

Once in the yard, Lyra sat on the dusty steps of the stairs leading to the top of the building. Unlike the time when they had arrived at the planet, the young woman had to resort to a change of clothes because the day was hot and the sweat made the sand stick to her body, causing a constant annoyance.

The day had ended clear, with a sky completely blue and the twin suns shining so intensely that they seemed unreal; the warmth they emanated was a gentle caress. Lyra, despite the hospitality of the Lars family, had decided to spend the night in the ship where from there she could witness how the gleaming stars pierced the dark sky, giving it the appearance of a bag of the finest fabric inlaid with brilliant diamonds. She was sure that _Ghomrassen_ , the main moon, unlike her two other sisters, would twinkle with an intensity never seen before by Lyra being that in the last years had traveled hundreds of planets with her Master; but perhaps the most beautiful spectacle had always been at home and she had never appreciated it.

"Hello, Miss Lyra!" a cheerful voice said. Lyra raised her head, meeting the poor gray droid, "I suppose this is the best time to introduce ourselves," C-3PO's rusty arms were so rigid that she could not tell whether he was greeting her or dancing some strange dance of presentation, "My name is C-3PO, I am protocol droid; specialist in cybernetic-human relations," he introduced himself, making a brief gesture.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Lyra nodded. The droid walked with a little difficulty until finally approaching her.

"Is something wrong, Miss Lyra?" He asked as his huge yellow eyes focused on her face, "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? "

Lyra smiled, standing up, "The question, buddy, is: Is there anything I can do for you?" The young woman watched him and the feeling of pity again invaded her; it was a shame that a protocol droid was in those conditions.

"Oh..." the droid began to walk with a curious hike that warned the young Padawan that he must thoroughly review all his circuits, "Master Owen has a small workshop in the garage; Over here, "he said, turning his head roughly to the side," Come on!" Lyra followed him, feeling like a child again.

In the last years, arranging droids had become her favorite activity. On more than one occasion - and with the aid of Artoo and R5 - she had even reprogrammed the droids of the separatist armies, using them as spies among enemy troops.

"And if there is a workshop, why did they never take care of you?" Lyra asked, as they walked in the garage.

C-3PO took a step back and showed her his hands, showing her the punctured decks and the dented insulation in areas where part of the wiring appeared. Lyra leaned forward to look, and noticed that there was sand at many of the joints of the droid.

"Poor of you, Threepio," the girl lamented.

"I'm afraid this is a very tough environment, miss," explained the droid, "and when Master Ani built me, he never found the time to provide me with other decks. The mistress Shmi did well to finish me, but the wind and the sand punish me a lot, even with these covers. They put me under the brackets and...It itchy.

"Itchy?" Repeated the young Padawan with a smile, a very comforting smile; finally, her mind was occupied in something else.

"I do not know how else to describe it, Miss Lyra," confessed the droid, that if it had been human, it most likely would have flushed, "And I fear the sand is ruining my wiring."

"Do not worry," she said, placing a hand on C-3PO's shoulder, "I've repaired hundreds of droids and I'm sure I can help you. And to begin with, you'll need a lubricant bath. "

The droid began to jump, almost without getting off the ground, "That sounds wonderful!" He exclaimed hopefully.

"I'll fetch Padmé and we'll do it together, okay?" C-3PO nodded and stood inside the garage.

Lyra emerged from the room and proceeded to look for the senator; it did not take long to find her and express her ideas. Padmé quickly nodded and together scattered the house, in the dark to search for the things necessary to begin.

Between the two dragged a bathtub into the garage, in which Senator Amidala began pouring a dark liquid. Lyra found some pulleys and helped them to grip the droid with them. And with the help of chains, both surrounded C-3PO and lifted him and then dropped it gently into the bathtub, covering it completely with the lubricant.

"Ooh!" Exclaimed the droid, "It tickles!"

"Tickling?" Padmé repeated, carefully brushing one of his arms, "Are you sure they are not itchy?"

"I know the difference between tickling and itching," C-3PO replied, turning off his yellow eyes, that if they had had human life, they would have had a deep expression of pleasure and relief.

For a long time, the two of them were busy with him. After the bath of lubricant, came the part that most excited Lyra. From the garage they took out all the tools belonged to Cliegg, and then started working on the droid.

The repair took much of the night, but Lyra did not complain. During the time, C-3PO was turned off which allowed a better handling of the gray body. Padmé stayed with her, participating as a spectator and occasionally laying down some advice when Lyra did not know how to proceed.

Almost as the dawn of the second day began to be born, Lyra dropped herself to the floor of the exhausted room. Her clothes and face were covered with lubricant and her hair was full of sand, just like her boots.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" she asked, running the back of her hand over her forehead and erasing the trail of sweat.

The droid's eyes began to flicker softly until they finally lit up. It took a few moments for C-3PO to recover from his brief lethargy, but after a few moments he could move lightly, as soon as he left the factory.

"Thank you!" the droid exclaimed, noticing how well its parts were polished, "I am no longer feeling itchy!" Lyra laughed with amusement as she proceeded to stand up.

But the smile faded when she realized that it was over. Employee her time in the droid had protected herself from her fears for a few hours and now she was again assaulting the fear for Anakin.

"Oh, Miss Padmé, thank you ...!" C-3PO said again, and went forward, stretching out his arms as if to embrace her, but then he recoiled suddenly, seeming to remember his position and his sudden lack of protocol, "Thank you," he said again, with a little more dignity, "Thank you very much. " Padmé nod to him with a bright, tired smile.

Owen Lars entered the garage.

"Ah, you were here," he told them, "We've looked for you everywhere."

"We've been here all the time, giving C-3PO a bath." The senator announced, which was also filled with lubricant.

"Perfect," he said, and when they turned to look at him, they saw that he was smiling, "I'm going to give this droid back to Anakin. I know what my mother would have wanted. "

Padmé smiled and nodded.

"I know he would…"

"He's back!" the voice of Beru interrupted Padmé's words, as Lyra takes a cloth to clean her face, "He's back!"

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

Anakin had heard Qui-Gon's voice begging him to stop himself, to reject anger. But he had not recognized him; he was too full of pain. Memories of his actions the night before accompanied him as his mother rested on his chest. Shmi was breathing more slowly, and the boy was really afraid he would not be there in time.

His mother was still unconscious, but Anakin told her about all the good deeds he had done in recent years. Of the people he had met. Of the customs he had learned.

" _And you must know Lyra_ ," he had told her as the speeder waded through the desert, " _you must know her; you will love her as much as I love her. And I know she will love you too_. "

Anakin could not help but think of the frivolous way he had ended the Tusken. He had crushed them all like insects, leaving them no opportunity to react. He had made no distinction. Everyone had paid for the same crimes...even the children. The night before, the boy had run and jumped, moving his saber left and right like a blurred figure, knocking down a tusken with each blow, nailing them trembling to the ground.

By the time he finished, he no longer felt empty. He felt a surge of energy and power superior to everything he had known before, filled with Force, full of power, full of life.

-.-.-.-

Shading her eyes against the glare of the sun, Lyra saw at last the black form of Anakin, traveling toward them. As the figure grew, assuming an identifiable form, he realized that he was not alone, and that he was carrying someone in the front of the speeder.

"Oh, Shmi," lamented Cliegg Lars breathlessly. He was trembling visibly. Beru sipped and struggled not to cry. Owen stood at her side, clutching her shoulders, and when the young Padawan looked at them, she noticed a tear running down Owen's cheek. Even the senator had covered her mouth with her hand and lowered her head.

But she did not understand why they were crying.

As the distance grew shorter, the source of life emanating Shmi's body grew louder and louder, though in reality it was almost a sigh.

"She's alive!" Lyra exclaimed, turning to the rest. Everyone looked at her, but she understood that they were too distressed to understand the situation; Lyra felt it; Anakin felt it. Shmi was alive.

Anakin walked through the compound a few moments later, pausing at the shocked group. He dismounted without a word and took his mother in his arms. He walked over to Cliegg and paused for a moment. The man wanted to stand to see if it was true, but he had to settle for just seeing the unconscious face of his wife in the arms of his stepson.

Then, still saying nothing, Anakin walked past him and entered the house. And all along, what most affected Lyra was Anakin's gaze, an expression that looked like no other she had ever seen in the Padawan: rage, grief, guilt and resignation, even defeat. She knew Anakin would need her, and soon.

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

Once inside the compound, Anakin took his mother to the room she shared with Cliegg and laid her down on the bed very carefully. Moments later, Lyra and Padmé entered as well.

"She's alive," the boy confirmed, sitting on one end of the bed, "Weak, but alive." He turned to the two girls with glassy eyes, "Help me." He asked, "Please help me," he begged.

The young Padawan was the first to enter the room and surround him with her arms. Anakin let himself melt in that embrace, resting his face against her chest and beginning to sob in silence.

"Padmé," the girl announced, turning to see the senator, "Go for Beru; tell her to bring everything she has to cure Shmi and make it quick!" Padmé nodded several times before she ran, calling out to Owen's young girlfriend.

"Anakin," Lyra said after a few seconds, taking the boy's face in her hands, "listen to me, listen to me," she asked as she with her thumbs erased his tears, "She needs you strong, okay? She needs you more than ever. She wants you to be strong, yes?" He nodded, swallowing," And I need you to leave this room and wait outside."

"No-" Lyra silenced him, placing a finger over his lips.

"I beg you," she insisted, taking him gently and cautiously by his arms, forcing him to rise, "I'll do my best and save her. I'll save her so she can see you one more time. But I need you to help me; and the best thing you can do is give me space, okay?" Padmé was soon back with Beru and a big box, "Go please" to Anakin was harsh had to leave the bed, but after the new insistence he had no other option to stand up and leave the room.

Finally alone, Padmé proceeded to open the box while Lyra climbed the other end of the mattress, standing beside the pillows.

"Do you hear her breathing?" she asked as her hands rested on Shmi's chest, "It's a constant whistle," she replied, pressing gently on the chest, "It must have several broken ribs."

"And what can you do for that?" a frightened Beru wanted to know, who watched perplexed as the face of Shmi contracted by the pains.

"I must use the Force to heal her," Lyra explained, pulling off the clasps of her robe and shaking it off her shoulders, "It may take me hours, but I will save her."

Both Beru and Padmé proceeded to distribute the rest of the wounds, healing them with ointments and patience. The real work was under the skin and was a complicated task for one.

Lyra closed her eyes, breathing deeply trying to reach the peak of her concentration. Her hands were still on Shmi's chest, having physical contact with her wounds.

The young Padawan was still inexperienced in everything concerning the Force and its uses, so healing that battered body might take more than a couple of hours, perhaps a couple of days. But even so, she would do her best.

As dawn passed, the room was completely empty; Lyra needed space, so Padmé and Beru knew that this was the signal to withdraw. She continued to work on her own, feeling that little by little there were improvements: Shmi no longer complained so much, but was still unconscious.

At midmorning, young Buleeana had to pause. She was exhausted.

As she left the room she ran into Owen, who soon offered her a succulent plate of food; Lyra thanked him as they headed toward the dining room. The girl sank into a chair, while Owen reached for her a glass of bantha's milk.

"Dad is deeply grateful to you," the boy murmured, sitting down in front of her.

"I'm doing what anyone would do in my place," she replied, chewing the breakfast slowly; she was tired even to eat. "Where is Anakin?"

"In the garage," Owen replied, cocking his head toward the yard, "He does not want to talk to anyone. He even rejected Padmé's presence. "

Lyra drank some of her glass and pushed the plate back, unable to taste another bite, "When I finished with Shmi, I'll go with him." She proceeded to stand up, when Threepio entered the dining room.

"Master Owen, Master Owen!" the droid exclaimed, raising his arms as he walked with a better mobility.

"What is it, Threepio?" Cliegg's son asked, standing up and surrounding the table.

"We have visitors!" the droid cried, standing to one side and revealing a man holding a girl by the hand.

Owen stood beside C-3PO, watching the newcomers, "Lorcan," he announced, welcoming him in a warm embrace, "What are you doing here so early?" The man looked down at the child and smiled.

" _Nomi_ wanted to come." Owen completely forgot about Lyra and proceeded to stand up to the girl.

"Have you come for more withered fungi, little one?" His broad hand ruffled her hair.

"She said she senses something, and she forced me to come here." The girl freed herself from his grasp and walked past Owen, finally standing in front of Lyra.

"She needs help, papa," she proclaimed in the same dreamy voice. The smile that Lorcan carried at that moment was extinguished, as he watched the young Padawan.

Lyra caught her breath, first looking at Nomi -the girl she'd met in the marketplace-then looking at the man who was with her -the man, owner of her best memories, her father, and her best friend-

"Come on!" Exclaimed the girl suddenly, taking Lyra by surprise as she held her by the hand, "Come on!" Mace Windu's apprentice felt her feet slowly spread off the floor and started to walk toward Shmi's Skywalker room.

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

"Her name is Alyana," murmured Lorcan, looking at the long void that lay before them, "Alyana Tudayna. I met her shortly after..."

"I understand," Lyra said, looking down; both were seated not far from the Lars' house. Despite the girl's deepest desire to return home, she was now more than fifteen inches from her father, as if he were a stranger. "I'm glad for you; it makes me happy to know you're okay." Lorcan cocked his head to the side, resting his chin against his shoulder, smiling slightly. The years had left traces on his face, marking some wrinkles around his forehead and sides of his mouth.

"Nomi did not stop talking about a _special girl_ ," commented the man with black and gray hair, "She said I should know her. That was necessary." His eyes turned to his daughter's, smiling warmly," I never thought it would be you. "

"I owe her a lot," Lyra kept her eyes down as she rocked her legs, bumping her heels against the wall. "She helped me with Shmi and that's something I will not forget."

"Alyana is afraid the Jedi will come back for her too." Lorcan, in the last ten years, had redone his life, moving away from betting and finally sitting up; Along with Alyana they had had three children; two of them were younglings in the Jedi Temple, "She does not understand much what the Jedi do and it scares her that Nomi used the Force."

"We're not monsters." Lorcan snorted softly, denying it as he smiled.

"It hurt her that Gael and Kenth's departure, but eventually I convinced her that they had a better chance in the big city than here, in the middle of nowhere."

Now it was Lyra who snorted softly, finally looking up, "There are things that never change, right?"

"But it's true!" the man nodded, seeking to take his daughter's hand; She ran to the opposite side, in a disguised movement that showed her discomfort. "I mean it, my _sweet princess_..." Lyra closed her eyes, avoiding the temptation to hug her father. "I do not want you to think that I enjoy sending my children away; I only do what is best for them. And nothing has changed in the last decade; I am not rich nor joy of all the necessary benefits, but I love them as much as I have and I still love you, Lyra. "

"You do not have to explain me," She murmured, "and do not think I do not understand the things you've done for me." The girl stood up, sighing. "And I'm really glad you're happy, papa."

-.-.-.-

Lyra returned to the interior of the house. No doubt the atmosphere had changed radically. Everyone was happier. Beru and Padmé talked happily and more freely, and Cliegg did not leave his wife's room, remaining faithful to her; even the little Nomi Buleeana was in the middle of the couple, encouraging them with their occurrences. Shmi still did not wake up, but it was all fitting for them to know that her state of risk had passed and that she had more opportunities to live.

Anakin, on the other hand, was not as lively as the rest; the boy had secluded himself inside the garage, among all the broken pieces.

"Owen told me you were here," murmured Mace Windu's young apprentice, found him stood before a work table in the garage, clutching a piece of the sliding speeder; He looked at her, but returned to his work at once. She noticed that he exaggerated every movement, obviously frustrated; distracted from the task he was performing.

"It has broken the one of spark plug," he explained, too concentrated. "Life seems so much simpler when you fix things. I'm good at fixing things. I always was. But I ..." Finally, he left all the pieces he was using on the table and stood there, still, with his head down. Lyra realized he was on the verge of collapse.

She moved cautiously close behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "You said it; she is alive. And all thanks to you. She was injured, yes, but at least she still breathes... "

Anakin tensed at the words, suddenly pulling away from her. He was furious, and she sensed it. "I should have the power to avoid that!" He growled and then looked at her, his face a mask of sullen determination, "And one day I will be!"

"No!" Exclaimed Lyra, with fear, "No, do not say such things," she repeated, fearful, but he did not seem to hear her.

"I'll be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise! "He shouted, truly angry; He could have saved his mother, but he was not satisfied with the fact that Shmi had not yet awaken, "I will stop people from dying if is necessary!"

"Anakin..."

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault!" He shouted, moving around the room, hitting the table with his fist, "He is holding me back!"

"We had orders. We had to protect the senator! "Lyra said, going after him, preventing him from hitting the table again.

"I should be with him, chasing the killers! I would have found them long before, but he is jealous of me," continued Anakin, disregarding Lyra, who realized that he did not speak to her, that he only spoke to himself. "He took me out of the way because he knows I am more powerful than him! He's holding me back! "He finished his tirade by picking up the pieces and tossing it across the garage, where it hit the wall and fell with a clatter between the spare parts.

"Ani-" Lyra tried to approach him again, stretching her arm forward, afraid of how he would react, "what's wrong with you?"

"Did not you hear me?" The boy asked, turning to her angrily, "I just told you!"

"No!" She shouted, "No. What's wrong with you? Your mother is alive, what more do you want? The Council is not going to congratulate you, on the contrary!" Anakin just looked at her, "Listen to me; I know it hurts, "she continued, surrounding him again with her arms," but this is your personal victory: but I know that what happens to you is more than that; Not the simple fact that Obi-Wan is jealous of you. What's wrong? "Anakin continued to stare at her, his jaw tense. But after a few seconds, she felt him tremble in her arms, "Ani?!" the boy's body seemed to pick up, sinking forward.

"I-I killed them," he admitted, and had it not been for Lyra, Anakin would have collapsed on the ground, "I killed them all. They are dead, until the last one of them." His eyes focused on the face of the girl, "In the beginning was to protect my mother but then..."

"It was self-defense," she reasoned, stroking his cheeks.

"I could not stop myself," he continued, shaking his head, "the male only fight, but I also killed the women, the children." His face contorted, as if swung between rage and guilt, "They are like animals!" He suddenly said, "And I killed them like animals! I hate them!" Anakin felt that the strength with which she held him began to falter, as did the embrace of the previous night; he knew she was shocked; maybe he had frightened her with that confession.

Lyra ducked slowly, until her hands finally touched the ground, sitting down at the table, "Say something," whispered the Padawan, but Lyra was too paralyzed to open her mouth. He just stopped staring at her, forcing him to keep his gaze fixed in the distance. But that mask did not last long; Anakin lowered his head and began to cry. She jerked to her feet, circling him again in her arms and hugging him tightly, as if she did not want to let go. Anakin clutched at her, breathing into her neck as tears continued to fall.

Lyra still did not know what to say.

"Why do I hate them?" Anakin asked in an aggrieved voice.

"Do you hate them or hate what they did to your mother?" She whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"I hate them!"

"And they have earned your wrath, Anakin."

He looked at her, eyes moist with tears, "But it was more than that," he began, and then shook his head and buried his face in the warmth of her neck. A moment later he looked at her again, and his expression indicated that he was determined to explain himself. "I did not ... I could not ..." He reached out and closed it in a fist, "I could not control myself," he admitted, "No ... I did not want to hate them ... I know there's no place for hatred. But I could not forgive them!"

"Get mad is being human," Lyra assured him.

"Control your anger is to be a Jedi," was Anakin's quick reply, and turned away from her, turning his face to the open door and the desert beyond. Mace Windu's apprentice was there, at his side, wrapping him in her arms.

"Shhh," she said softly, kissing him softly on the cheek, "You're human."

"No, I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this," he looked into her eyes, shaking his head," I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"You're just like everyone else," insisted young Buleeana, trying to lure her toward her, but Anakin stood firm, turning away. But he could not keep that pose for long, without breaking again in sobs. And as always, Lyra stood beside him, hugging him, cradling him until she told him everything would be all right.

 **Sorry for the mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 10

Anakin had Lyra's head resting against his chest as his fingers caressed her dark hair in a slow swing; the girl had fallen asleep after a second visit to Shmi. But beside the distress she was happy to announce that the improvements were more and more remarkable and even Shmi was already beginning to show signs of wanting to wake up.

The young Skywalker felt more and calmer to know that his nightmares were not fully true. And even was able to say that he was no longer afraid of them.

Lyra shifted to his side, snorting in a low voice as her arm circled Anakin's chest; he looked down, smiling lightly while he wrapped her better in his own robes. Her body was warm and her skin was a little colored by the heat of the twin suns. Anakin thought that he was blessed to have her with him, considering all the events that he tackled in recent days.

But now he was feeling a little better, but he knows that she was worried about him and all the things he said about his feelings and impulses; so she propose him to use the Force again on him to heal his crowded mind, thereby lightening his thoughts and restoring the peace that every Jedi needed. And she did. And Anakin was a new man.

Carefully, the boy slid down, resting his back fully on top of the mattress as he lay on his side. Lyra's breath hit his face gently, leaving a faint scent of the mushroom sauce that Beru had probably made for lunch. Anakin smiled again when he discovered that Lyra had sand in her hair; His hand lightly shook the strand that fell curled over her forehead, allowing the tiny grains to fall on the sheets. The gesture of Obi-Wan's apprentice widened as she wrinkled her nose and her eyes began to open.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she took a deep breath and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You were right," Lyra murmured hoarsely, swallowing saliva, "I hate it."

"At last someone who understands me." She smiled, rubbing her nose.

They were lying on an old mattress in Owen's garage; there the wind from the outside entered warm and not as suffocating as spending five seconds under the suns. The day was already beginning to come to an end in a slow way.

"Beru says Mom has woken up." the boy muttered, allowing his fingers to glide along the contour of his companion's face, "She even ate a little, but now she's still asleep."

"Maybe a new session would be better before it gets completely dark," Lyra was speaking with her eyes closed and a voice still numb.

Anakin could not help feeling a powerful flush of relief that his mother was safe; he was still unable to believe it, but sooner or later he would have to: he had rescued her, but she had saved her.

"I do not know how to thank you," the boy's fingers tightened on Lyra's chin as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. She smiled and also approached, until they finally joined in a kiss. Anakin's free hand traveled to the curvature of her waist and clung to it and part of her back, pulling her toward him and intensifying the kiss. Lyra, for her part, had linked both hands behind Anakin's neck, allowing her fingers to entangle the boy's hair, tugging occasionally from them.

But that privet moment was short. Too short for them.

A series of urgent whistles interrupted the pleasant weather as soon as Artoo entered the garage, as desperate as if a demon were chasing him. Anakin released Lyra as soon as the droid entered, jumping off the mattress and taking his saber.

"Ani, no!" Padmé exclaimed, also entering with Threepio.

"What's going on?" The boy questioned, even with the saber in his hands as he left the garage, "Why so much rampage, Artoo? I thought we had agreed that you would be watching the ship." The blue and silver droid began to whistle frantically.

"It seems to be carrying a message from someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi," Threepio translated quickly, turning his yellow eyes to both jedi apprentices, "Does that tell you something, Master Anakin?"

Skywalker returned to the astromec, kneeling beside him, "What message?" R2 whined and whistled.

"Relay?" Lyra repeated, crawling on the worn mattress and standing next to Anakin, "Why? What is it?" Obi-Wan's Padawan observed her and discovered that her cheeks were flushed and that she preferred to keep her head down so that no one else noticed.

"He says it's very important," observed C-3PO, moving sideways to look at the three people there.

"Go ahead, Artoo," Anakin said, "show us the message." As soon as the two Padawans and the senator settled in, the droid whistled and turned on itself, then began to project on the ground before them an image of Obi- Wan.

" _Anakin, my long-distance transmitter does not work_ ," explained the hologram of the Jedi, " _I need you to relay this message to Coruscant_ ," R2 interrupted the message there, and Obi-Wan seemed to be frozen in place. Anakin looked at Lyra and then he proceeded to stand.

"We must send this to the Council," he announced, heading for the exit. The two girls followed him and along with the two droids, they crossed the section that separated them from the ship of Naboo.

"Do you think Obi-Wan is well?" Padmé asked, and suddenly she turned pale.

"Master Kenobi is strong," Lyra said, squeezing her arm gently, "I would not worry; But Master Windu has said: Obi-Wan was on a mission, maybe he just wants to pass some report."

Once inside the ship, Anakin instructed to connect the long-distance transmitter of Naboo's ship with the Temple frequencies on Coruscant. Padmé only took a few moments to initiate the connection, and as soon as it was done, Anakin gave Artoo the order to start reproducing the message. The droid whistled, and Obi-Wan's hologram moved again.

" _I have followed the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis droids foundries; The Trade Federation will receive a droid army, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the attacks on Senator Amidala_ , "both girls exchanged a glance, but clearly neither was surprised by that information.

" _The Trade Guilds and the Corporate Alliance are going to hand over their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a_..."Obi-Wan's face twitched at once, and he take from his belt his lightsaber, " _Wait! Wait!_ " In the image a couple of droid-Kas entered, firing. The Jedi master defended himself as best he could, but the hologram fluctuated and eventually disintegrated.

Anakin jumped and ran for R2-D2, but Lyra stopped him, holding him by the collar of his robe. The boy resisted, but after a moment he began to realize that there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

"Masters," Lyra said, taking Anakin to the pilot's seat and forcing him to sit, "What do you think?"

In the distant Coruscant, Yoda and Mace Windu and the other members of the Jedi Council observed the holographic transmission with exaltation and sadness.

"He is alive," Yoda announced after watching the broadcast for the second time, "In the Force I sense him." Lyra placed a hand on the shoulder of Obi-Wan's apprentice, who appeared to be almost on the verge of collapse again.

"But they've captured him," added Mace Windu, "and the gears move ever more dangerously."

"More than what has been revealed in Geonosis, I feel that it happens."

"I agree, we cannot stay idle," nodded Lyra's Master.

"Anakin, Lyra," said Mace Windu, looking at them through the communicator, "We will deal with Count Dooku," his apprentice nodded. "It matters most that both of you stay where you are and protect Senator Amidala at any cost. For now, that's the top priority for you. "

"We will, Master," Lyra agreed, holding a hand to her chest in sign of respect.

"Understood, Master Windu," Anakin said, and his tone, full of resignation and defeat, deeply affected both girls. The fierce senator was exasperated by the idea that Anakin was trapped in that place, when it was evident that his Master was in danger.

As the hologram went out, Padmé moved to the ship's console and began pressing buttons and checking coordinates, confirming what he already knew.

"We'd better get back to Naboo in a few days," Lyra murmured, leaning against Anakin's seat as she folded her arms, "We'll be better there,"

In response, the senator snorted, "They would have to travel half a galaxy!" she exclaimed, turning to both Padawans, "And yet they would never arrive in time to save him."

"Padmé ..." Young Buleeana tried to say, but the senator jumped to her feet, pointing to one of the console screens.

"Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away!" she exclaimed, manipulating the controls to show her a flying course on the screen, "Anakin, what do you think?" she asked, trying to engage the afflicted boy too.

Anakin rubbed his hands over his face, sighing against it, "You heard the Council," he mumbled, exhausted, "we must stay. They will take care of the situation. "

"But they cannot come from Coruscant in time to save him!" Padmé repeated, raising her voice. She began to move more controls from the control panel, preparing the engines for takeoff, but Anakin laid a hand gently on hers, stopping it.

" _If_ he's still alive," the young Jedi replied grimly. Padmé looked at him sternly, and he turned and walked away.

The senator watched the two teens, frowning and both hands on her hips; she had a gesture of disbelief. "Are you giving up?" she questioned, "Anakin, are you going to stay here and let him die?"

"Padmé, we have orders!" Exclaimed Lyra, trying to make her come to her senses, "We cannot disobey them; Apart, there may be someone else out there, away from Coruscant and near Geonosis."

"It's us!" Insisted the stubborn senator, "Obi-Wan is more than just a Jedi!" she said, almost as if she were reproaching them, "Anakin, he is your partner, your mentor!"

"He is like my father!" Replied the boy, standing abruptly, "But you have already heard Master Windu: we have strict orders to stay here."

Padmé remained silent, while Anakin began to head toward the exit ramp; and suddenly she began to understand what was happening to him. It had not been her intention, but she had overheard the conversation where he admitted that he had murdered the entire Tusken's group, and perhaps for the first time in his life he doubted his inner voice, his instincts.

"Wait!" she exclaimed before the boy stepped into the desert again, "Both of you were given strict orders to stay here so you could protect me," Padmé corrected with a smile, hoping to be able to remind him clearly that his previous orders, already ignored, demanded that they stay in Naboo.

"And what do you suggest?" Lyra asked, retreating on her own steps. The senator turned to the console to move more levers. And the engines roared to life.

"Padmé!" Anakin rushed back inside, as he tries to hold on into something.

"They were given strict orders to protect me!" She said again, "And I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you're planning to protect me, you'll have to come with me. "

Both Padawans looked at each other and both seemed to discuss the situation in silence. If there was something that characterized Padmé was her obstinacy and they knew perfectly well that would nothing they can do to make her change her mind.

"We cannot just leave," Lyra announced, sighing in despair, "we must explain to the Lars that we must attend ... _**aggressive negotiations**_ , and leave them some advises about how take care of Shmi." Padmé smiled victoriously and dropped into the passenger seat.

"Fix whatever you have to fix and let's get out of here; I feel we have a chance to save Obi-Wan! "

 _ **SW-SW-SW-SW**_

"I'll try to come back," murmured Lyra, as she tucked in an cloth bag her lubricant-stained clothing; her father was behind her, his arms crossed over his chest and a disturbed look, "But in case I cannot ... do you think you can send Nomi?" she asked, looking at him, "Shmi still needs all the help we can provide to regain her strength."

Lorcan was watching her closely and Lyra wondered what kept him so quiet, "Can you do it?" she repeated, hanging her bag behind her back.

"I will," replied the man. She nodded.

"Thank you," she thought the words were not necessary with him, just because she did not know what to say, "I guess we'll see each other again... _eventually_." Lorcan walked over to her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I hope that will happen," the man confessed as Lyra regarded the gesture with a critical eye.

"I can watch over Gael and Kenth, if you want." The girl cleared her throat as she subtly stepped back so she could be away from her father's grip.

"Alyana and I would appreciate it," Lorcan smiled and a dimple formed on his right cheek; Lyra watched him, and almost without realizing her actions, she put a hand to her face, stroking over her cheek, remembering that that mark was also formed when she smiled.

"I'll do it with pleasure," she said, clearing her throat again. Lorcan nodded pleased as he stepped aside, "So…bye," the girl muttered, heading for the door.

"Lyra, wait!" The man cut her off, interposing between her and the exit. The girl's big gray eyes rose to him, and Lorcan saw them shining like two sparking stars.

"Is something wrong?" Lyra asked, wishing she could finish this meeting that, if it had not been of the utmost importance, would never have convened.

Lorcan did not respond with words, simply opened his arms and wrapped his daughter in them. Lyra was petrified where she was standing. A few days ago she had witnessed how Padmé was reunited with her father and the affection they professed each other; also she remember her first few years inside the Temple when she was wonder what it would be like to return to those times where her life was simple and where her father used to carry her on his shoulders, pretending to be a starship as they run among the people of Tatooine.

The bag fell heavily to the floor and Lyra clutched as much as she could to her father's dusty clothes. She had a mission, of which she did not know the nature of it and the probability of returning to Tatooine was really scarce: if there was a confrontation with the Geonosians, would she manage to get out alive? And if they succeeded, would she be encouraged to return to that desert planet?

Lyra did not think she had all the answers, so she simply closed her eyes and hugged her father.

When finally everything was expressed, Lorcan accompanied her out of the Lars property with little Nomi in his arms. Lyra waved her hand to them as she headed toward the ship. Anakin was at her side, and they were both holding hands; Lorcan had not even had to ask what her feelings dictated. He had also been young and had not encouraged himself to challenge his master, perhaps Lyra would never have illuminated his life.

"Bye! Bye! "Nomi exclaimed as the engines began to start.

The patriarch of the Buleeana family used his free hand as a visor covering his eyes from the sun while Naboo's star ship roared through the skies of Tatooine.


	12. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan was slowly twisting in the force field, subject to flickering lightning bolts of blue energy, and he could only glance impotently as Count Dooku entered to the room; when the man approached him, he did so with an expression that showed great compassion, but in which Obi-Wan did not trust.

"Traitor," he said bitterly.

"Hello, my friend," replied Dooku. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. It's crazy!

"I thought you were the boss here, Dooku," replied Obi-Wan, keeping his voice as firm as he could.

"I assure you I had nothing to do with this," the former Jedi seemed almost hurt by the accusation. "I promise you, I will immediately request that you be released."

"Well, I hope that does not take long. I have something to do," Obi-Wan noticed a small crack in Dooku's repentant expression, a small note of... _anger_?

"Can I ask what a Jedi Knight does on Geonosis?"

After a moment's thought, Obi-Wan decided he had little to lose, and if he continued to push Dooku, he could still get the truth out of him.

"I follow the trail of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?

"As far as I know, there are no bounty hunters here. Geonosians do not trust them."

« _Trust, a good word_ » Obi-Wan thought.

"Well, who can blame them for that?" his disconcerting was retort. "But I assure you he's here."

Count Dooku paused for a moment, and then nodded, seeming to concede that question.

"It's a pity our paths did not intersect before, Obi-Wan," he said, with warm and inviting voice. "Qui-Gon always held you in very high esteem. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never have joined you!" Obi-Wan clenched his jaw.

"Do not be so sure, my young Jedi," replied Dooku immediately, with a disconcerting smile, mistrust and tranquility. "You forget that Qui-Gon was once my apprentice like you were his."

"Do you think that would have made him loyal to you over his loyalty to the Jedi Council and the Republic?"

"I knew the Senate was corrupt," he continued, keeping pace. "Everyone knows, of course. Yoda and Mace Windu included. But Qui-Gon would never have accepted this situation, this corruption, if he had known the truth.

He paused dramatically, allowing Obi-Wan to intervene.

"The truth?"

"The truth," said a confident Dooku. "And what if I told you that the Republic is under the control of the Dark Sith Lord?"

This affected Obi-Wan more deeply than any of the electrical lightning that held him could affect him.

"No! That's not possible," he lamented, needing to refuse. Of all the Jedi who lived, he had been the only one who had faced a Sith Lord, and in a match that had cost his dear Master Qui-Gon's life.

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded your vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of the Sith Lord named **Darth Sidious**.

"I do not believe you," Obi-Wan said resolutely.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once an accomplice to Darth Sidious," Dooku explained, and seemed like reasonable information given the events of ten years earlier. "But the Dark Lord betrayed him a decade ago, and he came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe me. I tried to warn them many times, but they would not listen to me. For when they notice the presence of the Dark Lord and realize their error, it will be late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, together we will destroy the Sith.

All this seemed very reasonable, very logical, very much in keeping with the legend of the ancient Jedi, just as they had told Obi-Wan. But under that tone and those velvety words he felt something that contradicted that logic.

"I will never join you, Dooku!"

The cultivated man gave a great sigh of disappointment and turned to leave.

"It may be difficult for me to get rid of you," he said as he left the room.

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

The planet of Geonosis was getting closer and Anakin was forced to use the ring of asteroids to hide the ship of Naboo to the fleet of the Federation of Commerce. And like the rest of the crew aboard, the young Padawan recognized the unusual and threatening presence of the unexpected fleet.

"It's a little scary," said Lyra, watching the towering ships; the girl's gray eyes were reflected in the glass of the cockpit as the asteroids passed in front of them, while a little further away were the ships. Anakin did not say anything else; he just kept waiting for the fleet to pass.

When they finally passed through the atmosphere, Obi-Wan's apprentice lowered the ship, skimming the surface, flying through valleys, surrounding plateaus and huge rock formations. Lyra stood beside him, scanning the controls and trying to intercept the transmissions of the planet. Padmé, meanwhile, was behind them, beside the droids, analyzing the planet's features, looking for some way to trace the coordinates of Obi-Wan's last message in order to rescue him.

Suddenly, Padmé stood up, "There!" she exclaimed, "do you see those columns of steam ahead?" she asked, standing between the two seats and pointing ahead of the glass, "They are vents of some sort."

Anakin looked at the columns and, after analyzing it, nodded, "That will work," and turned the ship in the direction of the distant outpost of white vapor. Then he stopped the ship in one of the thick clouds and lowered it gently down the ventilation duct.

"Wait," the senator announced before they could take a step toward the exit. The two Padawans turned to her, putting their cloaks back on and fitting their sabers on their belts, "Whatever happens there, just follow me," she said, "I'm not interested in getting into a war. I may be able to find a diplomatic solution to the situation by being a member of the Senate. "

Lyra nodded, but for Anakin, who had only recently used _laser saber diplomacy_ with devastating effects, the words sounded painful.

"I can assure you, my lady, everything will be expedient and we will not have to resort to the sabers," Mace Windu's apprentice spoke, moving her leg slightly to the side, kicking the base of Anakin's boot. He did not look at her, but he knew that she had recognized the pain that It reflected his face; and he also knew that little hit was a synonym for ' _smile a little bit, everything will be fine_.'

Convinced that they would only be for a few minutes, rescue Obi-Wan and leave unharmed, Anakin nodded fervently, winning an agreeable smile from Padmé.

Young Buleeana pressed the button on the ramp and it began its slow descent. The senator put her white cloak around her neck, allowing the garment to fall majestically over her shoulders while continuing without taking her eyes off the map that Artoo continued to project; the droid gave a slight beep as his lights flickered and his head turned frantically.

"My sad little friend, of needing our help, they would have asked us," C-3PO translated and explained, "You have much to learn about humans."

"No," said the senator, when the map finally dissolved, "It would be better if both of you stay on the ship," she ordered, "We'll need you ready by the time we leave the planet."

When finally the ramp touched the ground, the senator was the first to go down, with the two teenagers at her heels. Anakin sighed worriedly as they entered the thick hot clouds of steam; a part of him still distrusted himself, fearing to react as in Tatooine. Suddenly the boy felt a tingling in his hand and, stiffening, he saw Lyra holding him by the fingers and with a solemn expression on her face. Anakin relaxed his shoulders and leaned slightly to the side; she paused briefly and placed herself on the tip of her feet, reaching his ear and letting out a soft _'everything will be fine. Trust me'_. He kissed her head and gave her a sincere smile, then they parted and proceeded to walk side by side, keeping a proper distance.

The crew of Naboo's ship continued to walk through the steaming columns; the Jedi Padawans had to resort to the light of their sabers to make sure they were heading in the right direction, since the visibility was terribly scarce. At the end of the long walkway, Anakin proceeded to open a hatch and be the first to enter through that tunnel, just to make sure the road was cleared. The second to enter was the senator. And finally, Lyra, who entered walking in reverse, always watching.

Once inside, they moved through the huge corridors of the Geonosis factory. As they entered their footsteps were muffled by the buzzing and pounding of the many machines that were in operation. The place looked deserted. _Too deserted_ , Anakin thought.

"Where are they?" Padme whispered, echoing unconscious of her thoughts.

Anakin raised a hand to silence her, and inclined his head to feel... _something_.

"Wait," he said.

Anakin raised his hand even more, and continued to listen, not with his ears, but with his sensitivity to the Force. There was something there, something close.

"Anakin ..." like a drowned and fearful echo, Lyra's voice made him turn. He saw her with eyes wide open and her head thrown back as the saber lit the side of her face. The mere sight of her dreadful made his instincts work and make him look at the ceiling. And with astonishment and horror he discovered that the beams seemed to beat as if they were alive.

"Anakin!" Cried Padmé, forgetting the discretion as she also saw that a number of winged forms seemed to grow out of the beams, letting themselves fall. They were tall and slender, but not thin, with strong tendons, orange skin, and leathery wings.

Anakin's lightsaber went off. It swung by instinct and reflexes, and jerked, cutting part of the wing of a creature descending toward him. The creature fell tumbling, bouncing on the ground, but another took its place, and then another, boldly attacking the Padawan.

Forgetting the diplomatic negotiations, the sabers began to cut from right to left. The creatures fell, but there were always more who replaced them.

"Run, Padmé, run!" Anakin shouted, but she was already moving down the hall to a distant door. Anakin, still holding a saber, held Lyra by the robe and pulled her out of a swarm of creatures and placed her ahead of him, forcing her to run. They were both waving and waving their sabers to keep these tenacious creatures at bay.

Both of them walked through the door, and had it not been for Padmé that stopped them, they nearly fell at the end of the small footbridge that stretched from the doorway to break into the middle of a deep moat.

"Go back, go back!" Padmé began, but a door slammed shut behind them as they began to retreat, leaving them trapped on the precarious walkway. Above them appeared more winged creatures and, worse still, the catwalk began to retract.

Padmé did not hesitate and jump to a continuous tape below.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted frantically, and jumped after her, landing on the moving belt as well; Lyra fell on him, but they did not have time to apologize, they immediately had to stand up and defend themselves. The winged Geonosians attacked, and they had no chance to doubt.

Meanwhile, the senator rolled across the conveyer belt, struggling to her feet, then backing off and lying down to avoid the descending stamping machines, machines that beat metal molds with enough force to shape a heavy meter droid. She jumped under a stamper, and then stood before the next, backing away quickly, and waiting for the precise moment when the heavy machine would rise again.

Then a winged Geonosian appeared and grabbed her, causing her to lose her balance. She freed herself enough to leap forward, praying that she had calculated well, crawling on the conveyer belt and coming to the other side just as the stamper fell, right on the head of the Geonosian who chased her, flattening it.

Padmé still had to get around another stamper she had not seen. She managed to roll under it and get safely, when a winged creature appeared before her, wrapping her in it leathery wings and holding her with it strong arms.

She bravely struggled, but the creature was too strong. The geonosian flew by the conveyor belt and released her in it without further ceremony. Padmé landed hard in a large empty cell. She recovered quickly and tried to get out of there, but it was too deep and with nothing to grab, so he could not get out of there.

Meanwhile, several conveyer belt from behind, Lyra raffled the machines, jumping through the walls while a swarm of winged Geonosians chased her. The girl jumped on the conveyer belt, her light saber in her hand as the creatures fell on her like a whistling rain of insects; the light blade of the saber cut wings, tearing skin and little by little was opening holes between the compact mass of Geonosians. But that was not the only thing she had to avoid; like the senator, she had to bend down, measure the distance and the right moment to pass under the flatteners and continue to mourn with the replacements of the creatures that her saber had cut.

"Padmé!" She had heard Anakin scream, who unfortunately was much busier than she was, "Lyra, save her, go for her!" Mace Windu's apprentice dodged the stroke of one of the Geonosians and rolled on the conveyer belt, just when the plunger was getting up; the creature was not so fast, and half of his body was crushed by the weight of the machine.

Lyra jumped off the tape and thought the best way to keep molten metal from falling on the senator was if she slipped through the chains instead of the continuous conveyer belt. But it did not manage to climb so much, since her pursuers began to throw paralyzing rays. Lyra must have let go and fall rolling again between half parts of droids.

Almost without giving her time to stand up, she found herself struggling again, pulling away another of the winged creatures, as she stared in horror and helpless as the senator headed for her death.

Lyra looked up, looking for something that could help her save her friend before she had to go through that fateful end. Abruptly, a blue flash flashed over her head. The little astromec had disobeyed Padmé's orders and miraculously had come just in time.

"Artoo!" Lyra shouted, remembering that she had stored a transmitter in the pockets of her robe, "Artoo, go for the senator!"

The droid emitted an ebullient whistle and redirected its thrusters to the vats that were increasingly near the nozzle that spewed molten metal. Artoo finally landed near Padmé's tub and began to work frantically, inserting his controller arm into the computer's access connection and quickly examining the files.

With the safety of the senator in Artoo's possession, Lyra was free to continue fighting the creatures, which turned their attention back to her. The swarm was closed again, and the machines were blocking her way; the young Padawan must have eyes for the Geonosians and the conveyor belt. One of the winged creatures, holding a stick with which it struck Lyra under the jaw and destabilized her enough to make her stumble. The girl fell on the tape, scattering some droids parts to the sides; Lyra gasped and felt a sharp pain in her gums, almost like the sting of a slap.

"Lyra, watch out!" Anakin shouted, running down the tape with his saber in hand. Mace Windu's apprentice, still stunned by the blow, turned and panic almost possessed her as soon as she saw the huge, thick arm of the machine almost above her head.

Desperately she rolled across the tape to the other side, still being pursued by the Geonosians. The machines went up and down, ringing Lyra's ears as she tried to escape the possible eventuality of becoming a droid replacement.

"Lyra!" Anakin continued, shouting with renewed force, pulling away the creatures, hopping desperately go toward her as he shouting her name.

He fell on another conveyor belt, sending pieces of droids everywhere, and from there jumped to another, gradually crossing the whole factory room in the direction of Lyra, to whom unfortunately one of the machines had seized the robe. He thought he might reach her, and that he could jump with the Force, but he went too close to another machine and a screw press closed on his arm, moving him to his corresponding programmed cutting machine.

Anakin kicked with both feet to a winged creature that chased to him, leaving it out of combat. He struggled against the immovable embrace of the machine and managed to move it far enough, just in time, to avoid the cutting blade, but seeing with horror how the machine cut the lightsaber in half, and then looked back, a moment when the lightsaber was the least of his losses.

"Lyra!" He shouted.

Mace Windu's apprentice had finally managed to break the buckle of her tunic, having a chance to roll on the tape and with her saber to destroy the mechanical arm that was coming to him.

"Anakin!" She exclaimed, now being her turn to run for her ransom. But she had to stop, as a stunned ray struck her back; Lyra fell down on the tape while a Geonosian snatched her light saber.

Anakin, still lying on the ground, continued to kick the creatures, while still struggling with the machine that held him, and could only watch uneasily as a group of deadly droide-kas rolled to him and unfolded around him in position of combat.

And then a man with an aerial rocket came down to him, pointing him with a laser.

"Don't you move, Jedi!" the man ordered.

 **SW-SW-SW-SW**

Senator Amidala was seated at the side of the large meeting table, with both Padawans standing behind her, squinting in an overprotective aspect. Before them sat Count Dooku, with Jango Fett standing behind him. But it was not a balanced meeting, since Jango Fett was armed, while the Jedi apprentices did not, and the room was full of Geonosian guards.

"You are retaining a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Padmé said calmly, using the tone that had earned her so many senatorial negotiations, "I formally request that he must be delivering to me."

"He has been accused of espionage, senator, and will be executed," replied the Count, cautious, "I believe in a few hours."

"He's an officer of the Republic!" She protested, raising her voice, "You cannot do that."

"We do not recognize the Republic here," Dooku continued calmly. "But if Naboo joined to our alliance, he might be able to accept a petition for clemency."

"And if I do not join to your cause, I suppose my companions will also die."

"I do not wish them to join our cause against their will, senator, but you are a rational and honest representative of your people, so I suppose whatever you do would be for the interests of your people. Are not you fed up with corruption, bureaucrats, and all that hypocrisy? Are you? Be honest, senator. "

His words affected her, because she knew there was some truth in them. Enough to endow them with a minimum of credibility, enough to convince many systems to join their alliance. And, of course, the reality of her situation affected her even more deeply.

"No matter how weak the institution, the ideals are still alive, Count."

"You believe the same ideals as we do!" Replied Dooku at once, taking advantage of that seeming opportunity, "The very ideals we fought for."

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine to fix the situation."

"The Chancellor has good intentions, my lady, but he is an incompetent," said the former Jedi Master, "He promised to reduce bureaucracy, but bureaucrats are now stronger than ever. The Republic has no solution, my lady. It's time to start from scratch. The democratic process does not exist in the Republic. It is only a theatrical performance vis-a-vis voters. There will come a day when this cult of ambition called _Republic_ will renounce even the pretext of democracy and freedom. "

Padmé clenched her jaw at that verbal assault, consciously reminding herself that the man exaggerated, manipulating the situation to give him some credibility. She had only to look beyond the lies to see the fangs that were hidden underneath and which betrayed the temptations of the snake, remembering that he had taken Obi-Wan as prisoner and intended to execute him.

"I cannot believe that," she said with renewed determination, "I am aware of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Trade Guilds, and all the others. What is happening here is not that the money has bought a government, but the money wants to become a government! I will not renounce all that I have honored, and for what I have worked so hard, to betray the Republic!"

"So, will you betray your Jedi friends? If you do not cooperate, I cannot do anything to stop his execution. "

"In that statement is the truth of your theoretical improvements," she said sharply, with words that stood firm against the chaos and agony that tormented her soul and heart.

In the silence that followed, Dooku's gaze shifted from that of an educated dignitary to that of an enraged enemy, before returning to his usual calm and royal support.

"And what will happen to me?" Padmé continued, "Will I also be executed?

"I would never think of such an offense. But there are individuals who are very interested in your end, my lady. But I'm afraid this has nothing to do with politics. It is a purely personal matter, and they have already paid large sums to see you dead. I am sure they will influence to include you between executions. I'm sorry, but if you do not cooperate, I'll hand you over to the Geonosians' justice. Without your cooperation, I cannot do anything else for you. "

" _Their_ justice," Padmé repeated incredulously, shaking her head and smiling wryly.

And then the silence reigned.

Dooku waited a moment, then turned and gestured to Jango Fett.

"Take them away!" Commanded the bounty hunter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, I am not dead. I am quite alive!**

 **SW-SW-SW**

The place was like any of the many courtrooms in the galaxy, a round room divided by curved banisters and areas with tall boxes in which there were seats for the curious. But the aspect of the main actors told Padmé that there was no resemblance to a court of justice. Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis, presided over the meeting, accompanied by Sun Fac, his adviser and it was evident that there would be no possibility of impartiality.

Padmé recognized the others as separatist senators, dignitaries of the various trade guilds and representatives of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. She watched them carefully, noticing the visceral hatred that gleamed in their eyes. That was not an audience, a _trial_ ; just a proclamation of their hatred.

Padmé was hardly surprised when Sun Fac stepped forward and announced: "She has been charged and found guilty of espionage!"

« _There goes the trials,_ » she thought.

"Do you have anything to say before the sentence is passed?" the Archduke Poggle asked.

The senator looked impassively at the Geonosian.

"You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared to face the consequences."

The Geonosian chuckled.

"We build weapons, senator. It's our job! Of course we're prepared!

"Get over with this!" Nute Gunray's voice said from a box. "Let the sentence be served! I want to see her suffer."

Padmé simply shook her head. That resentment, that hatred was all about for had frustrating the Neimoidian's plans to plunder her planet when she was Queen. All off this because she had refused to yield to the power of Gunray and his henchmen. And to think that she had agreed to be sympathetic to the Neimoidians after defeating them in Naboo!

"Your other Jedi friends await for you, Senator," announced the Archduke, and gestured to the guards. "Take them to the Arena!"

 _ **SW-SW-SW**_

The cell was dimly lit, but the walls were thin and therefore all the noise from outside could be clearly heard as if it were resonating right inside that little box; there must have been some celebration or a great crowd outside, since there was a loud cheering of thousands of voices. And very sadly, those cheers did not ask for their freedom. Just quite the opposite.

The cell's doors slid, but Lyra could not take her eyes off that little bright rectangle were the noise came from.

"Those voices. Are calling for our deaths," she murmured, standing on tiptoe and trying to reach the bars of the window, but was too high to her.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Count Dooku's voice sounded velvety, almost like a whisper, "Too bad that the Senator has chosen this tragic end, _child_ ," the rumbling of his boots echoed deep inside the cell; Lyra moved slowly away from the wall, watching him for the first time, "But it's never too late to think things twice and make the right decision."

"And what would I have to plead for my life?" She asked, sliding down the smooth, icy wall to sit on the dirty, gray floor.

The former Jedi master stood at her height, with the majestic cloak unfolding splendorous behind him.

"Do not have selfish thoughts, _child_ ," he said, "Unfortunately I cannot do anything for the Senator, because her destiny no longer depends on me, but I can always have some influence if it's about young lives. Do not you think it would be a waste to send you out there? "

Lyra lifted her head. She did not know Dooku in the least, how could she trust him?

"A favor always comes with a price: what am I going to owe you if you get me out of here?" She asked, with an eyebrow rising suspiciously, "Should I give up something in exchange for my freedom?"

"I'll leave it to you, young Padawan; I'm only offering you a way out for you and your Jedi friends." The Count retorted, "And I dare to say that their lives depend on your power of decision: will you save them? Or will you let them die as the Senator did?"

Mace Windu's apprentice glanced down, sighing. With her thumb and forefinger she squeezed the bridge of her nose: what should she do? Would she abandon all her beliefs to save her skin? Suddenly Lyra was wrapped in the suggestive arms of the _Dark Side_ ; she listened to a seductive voice that whispered to her that she _must_ accept and save Anakin, so they can flee together.

She closed her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the weight of that decision.

"What will it be then, _child_?"

The captivating suggestion was quickly silenced by the _Light_ that resided in her. Lyra managed to reach a conclusion. She looked at the former master right in the eyes, with her lips lightly curved.

"I am sorry, Count, but I have heard what you have discussed with the Senator before and I am afraid that I must decline your proposal." She finally announced; for a moment she had imagined what life would be like outside the Order, with Anakin, but that would mean repeating a story she had vowed never to recreate.

Dooku stood with his ceremonial cloak waving behind him with each of his movements.

"I'll tell you the same thing I said to Obi-Wan," he said, as he headed toward the exit, "I regret that our paths would not have crossed before, but both are mistaken if you believe that my presence represents some kind of _threat_ , "the double doors opened before him and a guard appeared on the other side, it was the same one that had been present at the time they were captured, the with the mandalorian armor, "There is a Sith Lord corrupting the Senate and all of you, the Jedi, have him under your noses but you are still too blind to notice."

Dooku let out a long, deep sigh as he took a step out of the cell.

"It is a pity that the galaxy must lose a young life a day like today, but at least it is a relief to know that the cowardice that your father carried in his genes is not hereditary."

The doors closed with a forceful click, leaving Lyra trapped in that gray box, and waiting for her sentence.

The minutes passed slowly. The noise of the outside was getting stronger and everything indicated that the public wanted to see the condemned ones, reason that instants later two Geonosian guards entered the cell armed with spears; both forced her to get up and quickly fastened shackles around her wrists, then pulled her by the use of their spears.

In the narrow corridor were more Geonosians, who formed a circle around her, guiding her through the hallway to a much larger room. There, Lyra recognized a dark, sinister and silent tunnel. In the background, where the light was just a bright spot, the applause of the crowd was heard. Everyone waited anxiously.

The guards forced her into the back of a cart. Lyra did not protest; it was better to do things willingly before having to advance her end. A moment later, Anakin climbed to her side. The girl hugged him with difficulty because both had shackles in their hands, so they were only able to rest one on top of the other.

"Are you okay?" the boy whispered, rubbing his chin against her head. She nodded, resting her ear against his chest; the beating of his heart it was a melody that calmed her.

"For a moment I feared I would not see you." Anakin pulled away from her and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Here I am," he murmured, trying to brush his fingers against her cheek but he had a small movement and that simple caress ended up being a rough brush. "You must not fear death."

"Dying is the least of my worries," she said, looking directly into his eyes; Lyra was calm that the mere fact of listening with the softness that she spoke surprised her. "I'm glad to know that my last moments are with you, Ani," Lyra smirked.

He shakes his head, negativity

"This would not have to be like this," Anakin said, truly annoyed, "We should not end this way." She made her best attempt to take him by the hand, but only managed to lightly stroke the back with the tips of her fingers.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning against the boy's arm. She felt satisfaction in saying those words and for a moment her selfish part regretted not having accepted Dooku's proposal, but on the other hand she would know that she could not live with that enormous charge of conscience; it would be an eternal torture to know that she would have let two good friends die for an egoistic desire. "I am pretty aware that maybe this sounds so… _showy_ , but if this is our destiny, I am ready to face it. But I won't leave this life without telling you what I really feel...I love you, Ani" he smirked sadly and leaned forward, crashing against her lips; although at first it had been abrupt, as it progressed it became delicate, sweet. Was a long, deep kiss, a soft touch where it was no necessary to think about the rest.

But the sweet moment it was just that, a _moment_.

As soon as they separated, the cart starts to move. The darkness soon brightened and the daylight hit their faces, almost blind them. The cart was entering an Arena, surrounded by a circle of concrete; the voices of the Geonosians became more and more shrill. The stadium was full.

In the center of the Arena were four solid posts, one meter in diameter, each with chains, and two of them were already holding a familiar figure.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted as he was dragged out of the cart and chained to the post next to his Master.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had received my message," replied Obi-Wan.

Both, he and his disciple, grimaced when Lyra was dragged with the same hardness to the pole next to Anakin and in chains to it. On her opposite flank was the senator, who seemed as calm as if she were sunbathing.

"I retransmitted your message as you asked, Master," Anakin explained, "And then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job!" Was the quick, sarcastic retort of Obi-Wan, who grunted as his hands, lifted above his head, immobilizing him, remaining helpless. The others were receiving similar treatment, although they could move a little on each side. The four of them could witness the arrival of the masters of ceremonies.

The bustling audience suddenly quieted as the most important members of the community asked for silence.

"The prisoners before us have been convicted of espionage against the sovereign system of Geonosis," announced Sun Fac, "Their death sentence will be executed immediately in this arena!"

The shout that followed these words deafened the Jedi trio and the senator.

"They like executions," Obi-Wan said dryly, though it was a point that did not need to be clarified.

In the box of dignitaries, Sun Fac gave the podium to the Archduke Poggle, who waved his hands in the air, begging for silence again.

"I have decided that on this day we will have a particularly entertaining contest," he announced in a series of whistles and sounds that if not knowing the language would be complicated to understand; the crowd rose with an even more enthusiastic roar, "Which of our pets will be the most suitable to carry out the execution of such distinguished criminals? I have asked myself over and over for many hours without finding the right answer. And finally I decided to... "He paused dramatically and the crowd fell silent," The **Reek**! "

Poggle screamed and a door rose on one side of the Arena to make way for a huge quadruped with huge shoulders, long face and three deadly horns, one of which came out of the muzzle, while the other two stood out to both Sides of his wide mouth. The Reek was of the stature of a Wookiee, as tall as tall was a human male, and was more than four meters long. A row of picadors, carrying long spears and riding creatures, prodded him to make him enter the arena.

As soon as the applause subsided, Poggle surprised the crowd with another ad: "The **Nexu**!"

A second door rose to reveal a large feline creature. The beast's head was something extraordinary, about half its size and with a mouth full of fangs that could be opened wide enough to break a man in two. A mane of hair stood erect in a line that ran from head to hindquarters, interrupting right in front of its feline tail.

And before the surprised crowd could burst again, Poggle shouted again, "The **Anooba**!" A third door opened and a creature with a long, gray-haired body emerged from the corridor. The Anooba could easily equal its height on the hind legs to that of an average human. It had a horn that was born from the lower lip and a terrifying aspect. It did not seem shy; the animal just looked rather excited about sentencing day.

Finally, Poggle raised his voice one last time: "And the **Acklay**!" The fourth door rose, giving way to the most horrible creature of all. It moved like a spider, on four legs, each of which ended in large elongated tongs. The other limbs fluttered menacingly, also topped by tweezers that snapped in the air. Its head, which had a long twisted horn, rose more than two meters above the ground and stared hungrily around it.

The beast, the Acklay... it was undoubtedly the _favorite_ of the public.

"Well, this is going to be fun ..." Anakin and Lyra looked worriedly towards Obi-Wan, who quickly added, "At least funny to them." His head was frantically moving to the sides, "Ready to fight?"

"Fight?!" Anakin repeated skeptically, looking first at his chained wrists and then at the monsters who had been circling the square, only realizing then that the food was already served.

"You want to give the show for which this public has paid, right?" Asked Obi-Wan, "You deal with one of the right. I'll take handle with the one on the left. Lyra, you're free to choose which one you prefer. "

She smiled at him not too sure about her preferences.

"What's up with Padmé?" The girl wanted to know, trying to figure out how she'd get rid of it before she started to choose against which beast to fight first.

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan repeated sarcastically, "She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

The master smiled sideways, leaning slightly forward and looking in the direction of Anakin; the two young Padawans also turned to see that their intelligent senator had managed to open the lock of one of her shackles and had turned to face the post. He climbed the chain up to the top of it and prepared to manipulate the other shackle, "She seems to be above the situation. She'll be fine."

Anakin looked back just in time to react to Reek's charge. Moving by pure instinct, the young Jedi jumped and the beast struck the pole beneath him. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Anakin dropped onto the beasts back and wrapped the chain around his horn. The Reek jumped and yanked, pulling the chain from the pole, and the two moved away from it; the beast jumping furious and Anakin was clinging to him to save his life.

The boy took the free end of the chain and hit Reek on one side of the head, but the beast bit it without letting go. His tenacity provided Anakin an improvised bridle.

Obi-Wan soon discovered why the Acklay was the favorite of the crowd. The creature straightened and charged straight at him. When Obi-Wan ran to get behind the column, the Acklay took a straighter path, crashing against the post, attacking the wood and chain with its gigantic forceps. Freed by the fury of the beast, the Jedi Master turned and ran in the direction of the nearest keeper, with the Acklay chasing him closely. The Geonosian lowered the spear against the Jedi, but Obi-Wan dodged and took it, taking it with a tug and using it against him. Without stopping for an instant, he nailed the end of the spear to the ground and used a pole to jump over the keeper and his mount.

The Acklay again took the shortest road, ramming against the rider and mount, pulling the Geonosian over. The monster, after taking the keeper with his clamp, crushed him taking his life.

With Acklay and Reek out, only two beasts remained.

The Anooba howled sharply before it starts running. The canid and the Nexu soon undertook a simultaneous race against the posts, to see who arrived first. The feline beast made a huge leap, able to cross several meters in a single stride, and as soon as it was in front of the pole of Padmé began to jump higher up, seeking to reach it with its lethal claws. The Senator dodged the creature, trying to climb to the top of the pole. But the creature did not cease the attacks, which led Padmé to use the chain to defend herself. The beast did not stop for that, stabbing even more the claws in the pole so that used them like crampons to try to climb by the thick wood. Then, taking the senator by surprise, it jumped to the top, enraged at Padmé, and gave a victorious roar.

The crowd fell silent, feeling the first death so close.

When the Nexu struck, Padmé spun in a circle, in the opposite direction of the blow, making the claws only tear the tunic, scratching superficially her back.

"Padmé!" Shouted Lyra, seeing the bloody claws of the Nexu marked on the girl's skin. But that did not stop her; Padmé fought back, giving the beast a solid blow in the middle of the face with the free end of the chain. The Nexu came down from the pole, and Padmé jumped back and to one side, moving away from the creature and turning the shackle around the column.

But at that moment, Lyra no longer had time to continue seeing what the senator did. She had her own problems. The Anooba was almost upon her, also with the claws ready and the jaw half ajar dripping with drool, ready to bite. She gripped the strings as best she could and making a great push with her feet on the sand and then she jumped, allowing her body to fly briefly, wrapping the ligatures around the solid material of the pole. But unlike the other beasts, the Anooba was not stamped against the pillar. The half-open jaw clung to the flesh of her leg, and Lyra's movement to dodge it made the teeth prick at the point of tearing.

With a prisoner again wounded, the crowd burst into shouts; the blood of the traitors seemed to exalt them, plunging them into a pure state of excitement that would be only calm once the beasts were... _satisfied_.

She screamed and the grip strength disappeared, so the chains slid through her hands. The Anooba bit once and walked away, walking in circles as the crowd boiled like a pot of hot water. The animal had the jaws dripping blood. Lyra fell to the ground and soon the sand around her began to stain with red, while her ligatures forced her wrists due to the pressure of her body.

Padmé, on the other side, again hit the Nexu with the chains and finally managed to get rid of the second shackle being released. Using the loose ligatures, she rocked, kicked the Nexu in the chest and then released, falling with her knees and hands on the ground. The senator ran to the Anooba and using her legs, she kicked the rump. The animal howled painfully and jumped, to escape the danger that had taken it by surprise.

Faced with the attitude of the senator, the crowd shouted in unison in a joint protest.

"That's cheating!" Shouted Nute Gunray in the dignitaries' box, "She cannot do that! Shoot her or something! "

The crowd shrieked again as Obi-Wan ran around the fallen picador's mount, to throw the stolen lance against the raging Acklay's neck. The beast screamed in pain and pushed the struggling saddle away.

Kneeling beside her wounded friend, Padmé was distracted enough to give time to the Nexu to prepared itself to jump on the prey it had chosen; but without the minimal opportunity to performance its leap, the feline animal was trampled by Anakin, who had managed to control the Reek. Padmé manage to set Lyra free from the shackles, and holding her and carried her to the back of the huge animal.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, helping her up behind him.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed; this time she was the one who extended her arm to assist the senator before the Anooba resumed its attack. Then they passed the wounded and enraged Acklay, and Obi-Wan hastened to take hold of Padmé's hand and rise behind her.

The side of the Reek was soon spotted by spattering of blood that fell uneven due to the wind that was against. Lyra tore the cloth from her clothes and with it proceeded to make a tourniquet around the wound; but it continued to bleed as if it were an open tap.

Suddenly, the beast that Anakin rode stopped at the appearance of a group of Droid-Kas who rolled out of a side door and soon surrounded them, unfolding their weapons, standing in combat position.

"See?" Said the Count, calmly addressing the anxious Nute Gunray, "I've told you; no needs to worry."

But the serene, confident expression changed sharply when a familiar buzz came to his ears behind him. Calmly, always wary and without any trace of visible concern, he looked to his right; the purple blade of a lightsaber shone on the skin of Jango Fett's neck.

"Master Windu," he said with his typical charm, "How nice it is that you join us! You arrive in time to witness the moment of truth. I would say that those kids of yours could use a little more training. "

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dooku;" Mace replied coldly, "But the show is over."

As he said that, he made a quick salute with his bright lightsaber, an agreed signal, and returned it to Jango Fett. Throughout the entire stadium a sudden and synchronized flash came when a hundred Jedi Knights ignited their laser sabers at the same time.

The crowd fell silent.

After a moment's thought, Count Dooku turned slightly, looking at Mace Windu out of the corner of his eye.

"Brave, but reckless, my old Jedi friend." He smiled, "We outnumbered them overwhelmingly."

"I do not think so," Mace countered. "Geonosians are not warriors. A Jedi must count for a hundred of them. "

Count Dooku looked around the stadium, smiling even more.

"I did not think of the Geonosians. How do you think a Jedi will end up fighting a thousand combat droids?"

As soon as the Count finished speaking, a row of combat droids came down the aisle behind Mace Windu, firing their lasers. The Jedi Master reacted instantly, spinning and moving the lightsaber to deflect the many shots, turning them against their attackers. He knew that these few droids were the least of his worries, as he looked around to see why Dooku was so calm: thousands of combat droids appearing across every ramp and box, as well as in the Arena below.

The fight soon began, and the whole stadium was filled with the howl of the lasers, the Jedi jumping and turning, trying to group in defensive formations, frantically deflecting the shots with their weapons. The Geonosians dispersed, some trying to attack the Jedi and dying in the attempt, and others just escape from the shooting.

Mace Windu spun around, realizing he had behind his most dangerous enemies. He faced Jango Fett and found himself in front of the cannon of a flamethrower. A flurry of fire sought the Jedi Master, catching on his loose clothing. Having so close to both Dooku and the bounty hunter, and being in such a vulnerable position, the Jedi Master jumped away, using the Force to leave the stage and land in the arena. He took off his robe and threw it to the floor.

The fighting intensified around them, fighting some Jedi with dozens of Geonosians in the boxes, while many others came down to the arena to join the combat against the main concentration of combat droids. Mace winced as the terrified, reeked Reek flung its occupants into the air. He made a signal to the other Jedi, but it was not necessary, as the closest ones were already running towards their vulnerable mates, throwing at them three laser sabers.

Once armed, Master Fisto and Master Secura approached the young Padawans taking Lyra under their protection and performing quick maneuvers to stop the bleeding, making sure that it did not bleed before the fight ended.

"I thought no one would come," she murmured, feeling a tingle rising up her leg as Master Aayla placed both hands on the bite.

"You were missing us, admit it!" Replied a smiling Kit Fisto, shifting the shots from the lasers to cover his companions.

Although the wound did not heal completely, at least it was already closed and in a matter of minutes the blood would start to coagulate and finally to dry.

Lyra found herself standing up quickly, lighting her new lightsaber; the bright green blade was reflected in her eyes and the comfort of having her weapon back in her hands filled her with energy. Quickly, her figure ceased to be visible as soon as her saber began to deflect a rain of laser beams that came from a multitude of combat droids.

The Masters Fisto and Secura formed a round behind her fighting the droids, knocking them down with shots and then cutting them in half. Everything seemed like a dance, where each dancer knew clearly what their roles were and what movements were to make so that the performance came out as they expected.

Soon Luminara Unduli and her padawan, Barriss Offee, joined them and Lyra took advantage to separate from the group and try to approach to her master and Obi-Wan. But the road to them would not be easy. From the Super droid ramps of B2 battles arose with their guns pointing at anything that did not look like a droid or a Geonosian. The young Padawan was surrounded by five of them, all firing at the same time, all with the same target in sight. Lyra ran to the nearest concrete wall, and with the bundle her feet reasserted themselves to the wall, enabling her to make a turn above the small battalion of droids. The landing was a little rough and her leg reminded her that it was not fully healed, but she still managed to fall with her hands on the ground. The spin caused her to be exactly behind the droids, and she being faster than they managed to cut them in half, leaving them out of the game.

In the center of the arena, Anakin and Padmé fought back and forth, with Anakin moving defensively, deflecting all the shots coming at them, while Padmé carefully chose her targets and knocked down droid after droid and Geonosian after Geonosian.

But despite their brave efforts, despite the heaps of downed enemies it became clear what the final outcome would be, as the Jedi began to retreat from the overwhelming numerical superiority. The general withdrawal was made towards the sand, although it was an area that would give them very little respite. In addition to the droids and Jedi, in the Arena were the surviving monsters camp crazed, attacking everything they encountered without distinction of species or circuits.

That scenario was too chaotic to make coordinated and predetermined movements; was the ideal moment to improvise something, just the kind of combat that Padmé stood out for. Shooting the pistol with every step she took, she ran to the same execution cart that had led her friends into the Arena and climbed over the confused beast pulling it.

Behind her was Anakin, moving the lightsaber like a moving blur, shifting the shots at the battle droids. He jumped into the cart and Padmé kicked the beast. They began to traverse the sand, skirting it, passing over drowned droids and Geonosians, with Padmé firing again and again.

"Lyra!" Exclaimed Kit Fisto, standing up to the young Padawan and spinning his saber on his agile fingers as more droids appeared, "I'm over twenty!" The master's dark eyes gleamed while the green leaf of his saber split in half to a common battle droid, "The one who counts the most has double ration of dessert tonight!"

« _If we manage to get out of here alive_ »

Kit was so confident, why she should not be like him?

Lyra smiled and nodded, and then she proceeded to move deftly through the Arena, her saber cutting, breaking and destroying everything that could be found in its path. Involuntarily or perhaps invaded by the heat of the moment, the Anooba helped exterminate droids and Geonosians, trapping them with it powerful jaws.

Young Buleeana used the Force, and with it she flew a group of super droids, which ended up crushed under the thick legs of the Reek.

The accelerated creature ran behind Mace Windu, trying to trample him. Again she resorts to the Force, using a powerful bounce to jump and perform a spin that placed her side by side with Mace Windu. And both Master and apprentice faced the beast; they tried to influence the animal, to stop it before it kill them, but Reek did not back down and did not abandon its position. And it attacked. The creature struck both of them, literally making them fly backwards. Master Windu lost his saber and Lyra fell on top of a pile of droids destroyed by the Jedi.

Mace returned to face the beast, and assumed that if he managed to get by, he would have a chance to recover his weapon. But before he even wanted to think what movements make, a man with a jetpack had gotten in his way, pointing him with a laser.

The Master tried to be quick and resorted to the Force once again; with its action recovered his lightsaber, fast enough to block the first firing of Jango. When he made the second shot, the Jedi controlled the situation further and was able to divert him to the bounty hunter himself. But Fett had already moved, deflecting to the side and making a series of shots in the direction of his enemy.

Lyra got rid of the grip of the piles of destroyed droids and jumped to her feet. Not far behind was the Reek, still wreaking havoc; The Geonosians themselves had lost control of the situation with respect to the beasts. The Anooba hunted the winged beings, nibbled them to produce serious wounds and then left them. And to complicate things further, the Reek trampled on those who were mortally wounded.

Young Buleeana ran in the direction of the huge beast with horns, and when she was close she influenced him with the Force. Lyra, forcing her injured leg, jumped on the animal's rump; held tightly to the horn that was born from the top of the head, forcing it to turn and lead it in the direction she wanted to carry it.

Reek was unable to distinguish between friends and enemies, so it charged against Jango, who managed to hit him several times but he barely stop the beast, which finally struck him. Lyra was dismissed from the rump, falling to the dusty ground, clawing at the thought of standing firm. The Reek continued to attack the bounty hunter, attempting to trample him as he rolled desperately across the sand. But Jango was quick, and every time the beast approached him, he fired again and again against the belly of the raging animal.

At last, the huge creature staggered, and when it collapsed Jango rolled to the side, standing in front of Mace and his apprentice. Both Jedi went immediately to him, moving their lightsabers. Jango dodged them and rose in the air using the rockets, trying to keep the distances from the deadly shining blades and making some occasional shot at them.

As much as they wanted to deny it, the Jedi had to admit that the man was good. Very good. More than once they had to block and deflect some of their desperate shots. But that did not stop them from being on the offensive, forcing Jango to defend himself from successive attacks.

And then it happened, all of a sudden. The Anooba return on the attack; the powerful pawns of the animal make Lyra fall on her knees as she let go her saber. The canid howled in a state of savagery that went further than normal while trying to catch the jugular of the girl, who did her best to keep that powerful mouth out of her face or any area where the Anooba could nail its fangs.

On the other hand, Jango had seen that opportunity to end one of his two problems, so he aimed his laser directly at the fallen Jedi. But Mace took a long thrust to the left, slowing the stop another forward, before turning the weapon and taking it backwards to make a cut from left to right. He took a full turn to block the next shot, but no shot came.

The last reversal from left to right had been a clean cut. Jango Fett's head flew away from his shoulders and fell out of his helmet to stop in the dust.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ah…the spring, what a lovely season.**

 **Hey you guys! Happy Saturday, I really hope that all of you had a good week and I wish you a great weekend!**

 **P.S: in which season are you?**

 **SW-SW-SW**

The Anooba howled as the purple Saber of Mace Windu cut the side of its hairy body. Lyra was under the animal. Blood again staining her clothes while her hands gripped the canid's jaw, preventing the powerful fangs from closing on her throat.

The Master went to help her, using the Force and removing the animal from his Padawan. The young girl scream as the Anooba flew on air.

"Lyra!" Mace exclaimed, kneeling beside her, holding a defensive posture, "Are you all right?" He asked, shifting the shots again. But the girl could not speak, not because she was paralyzed with fear, but simply because the horn of the Anooba had produced a cut that was born from the base of her shoulder and stretched upward toward her neck. Lyra's eyes filled with tears as she clung to her master's sleeve in an attempt to speak.

"Don't move," Master Windu request as the droids keep coming in to they direction, "Don't waste your energy."

Lyra stood paralyze on the ground, with the blood falling slowly. Her eyes were more and more filled with tears, and sounding a little cliché, she saw her entire life in just two seconds.

Above her head the sky was clear, no clouds, no too much light. Was a nice image.

Any trace of the battle had been silenced, forming a bubble of stillness around her. The dust dried her eyes, making them cry.

"Master Windu!" The voice of the Jedi Kit Fisto break through that bubble and bringing her back on the reality; the Nautolan master, Aayla Secura and Ur-Sema Du, accompanied by her respective Padawan, run toward them, ready to place themselves around them protectively.

"We should get her out of here!" Mace urged, moving away and defending his companions from the continual attacks of the droids; a lot of Jedi had fall on the Arena, but not his Padawan. She still has a chance to live.

Master Fisto was the one who carefully took the fallen Padawan in his arms and with the speed of lightning began to run through the Arena while the other Jedi flailed and protected him. Mace Windu stay behind, cover them and then joining to his Jedi mates.

The battle continued and the group of Jedi who accompanied the girl managed to get inside of one of the doors through which the droids came out. There they stopped and while the Padawan and Master Secura were sitting next to Lyra, Master Fisto and Ur-Sema Du stood on guard in the entrance, with their sabers in hand.

"Girl," said Twi'lek Jedi, tearing part of her robe and reaching out improvised bandages to the young Padawan, "Keep them on the wound and press," the child knelt by Lyra's head and with her hands began to tighten the cut that emanated that scarlet river.

Young Buleeana tried to swallow, but the pain had tightened her muscles, closing her throat. The Master Aayla again used the Force and with it began to heal the wound.

The dream began to take hold of her, inviting her, tempting her to take a nap but Master Sema Du's Padawan stopped her, tapping her cheeks. Lyra smiled foolishly and tried to touch her face, but Aayla lowered her arm reminding her to keep still. The girl should not be more than ten years old, she would reach eleven maybe. Her eyes were green, as warm as a stream, and she had only to observe them once for an unshakable harmony to invade her from head to toe.

"How are things going?!" Asked Kit Fisto from the doorway, spinning the saber between his fingers and blowing up a group of battle droids.

"She needs medical help!" Exclaimed Aayla, checking the wound; the neck area had almost completely closed, but the shoulder was still open and bleeding.

"We cannot get her out of here in time," observed the young Padawan, "Let's work together." She proposed rubbing both hands. Aayla nodded convinced and together proceeded to enter into a deep meditation; If it had been at any other time, the concentration would have been easier to reach, but the scene outside the hall made everything complicated. Lyra began to complain in silence, stirring against the flat stone floor.

"We must go!" Master Sema Du said, looking into the passage; but in her distraction, was hit by a shot by one of the super droids. Kit tried to put her on guard, but the wound was hopeless, causing Master's death to be swift.

The little girl opened her eyes suddenly leaving completely to attend the young Padawan and reacting like a spring, she took her saber that rested in her belt and triggered it; The blue blade flashed in the interior of the passage, scarcely illuminating her dismayed face. The apprentice was ready to leave, but the Nautolan Master held her by the brown robe and dragged her back inside.

"Think a little, girl!" He protested, making her sit down.

" _Gael_ ," said Master Aayla, finally selling Lyra's wound and squeezing it tightly to keep the blood from flowing out, "Gael, throwing yourself into a battlefield is not the wisest idea, your Master would have reproached you. But we all know the risks we face in every mission, she knew it, and she will be honored, like all those who have fallen on this day as soon as we can return to the Temple. "

The girl kept her teeth clenched while she turned off her saber.

"Cry if you want," Master Kit placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We will not judge you, but you have to remember that every lost life, as sad as it is to lose, create a new chance to safe another. " Lyra tried to look at her, but Aayla caught her on the floor as she continued to bandage her.

The young girl shook her head, but a tear rolled down her cheek.

«Gael, - Lyra repeated, remembering the last promise she had made to her father before she left Tatooine, - her name is Gael. Remind her. She has a brother. You have a brother. Remember them »

The Padawan of the late Master stood resolutely and, without asking for help, dragged the Jedi's body into the corridor with the idea of protecting it, protecting it from the battle.

"We should go back to the others," she said with a full frown, her eyes finally dry.

The experienced Masters said nothing and simply helped Lyra to get on her feet. Young Buleeana could not help but look at the Padawan, but she felt no pity because that was not what the girl needed at the time. She simply leaned against Kit and out.

Outside, a patrol of battle droids was waiting for them, pointing directly at them with their guns. The surviving Jedi had been cornered by the enemy in the center of the Arena in a clear defeat. The super droids did not fire, only escorted them with the rest of their companions.

Padmé was the first to go out the group to meet them.

"Are you okay?" The senator had a deep expression of concern as she wrapped her arms around her. Over Padmé's shoulder, Lyra glimpsed Anakin who was more disturbed than she was at that moment.

The Arena of Geonosis was a field watered with the destroyed bodies of droids; there were mechanical parts as far as the eye could see. But the scene grew worse when one began to count the fallen Jedi under the overwhelming curtain of shots. Less than half of them were still standing. Lyra prayed that Master Ur would not be discovered.

"Master Windu!" Shouted Count Dooku from the dignitaries' box. His expression evidenced that he had enjoyed the spectacle of the combat, "Everyone has fought valiantly. This will be something worth remembering in the historical archives of the Jedi, but it is over."

He paused and looked around, driving the stares of the trapped Jedi into the ranks and ranks of enemies still standing in attack position.

"Surrender," he commanded, "and your lives will be forgiven."

The survivors looked at each other, coming to the same coincidence.

"We will not become hostages for you to negotiate with us, Dooku," Mace said without the slightest hesitation.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Dooku said, in a tone with which he did not seem to feel much, "I'm afraid we'll have to kill you."

He raised his hand, ready to give the signal, and looked at his assembled army.

But then Padmé, exhausted, filthy and bloody, raised her hand to the sky and shouted, "Look!"

All eyes turned to see half a dozen frigates descending on the Arena, in a shrill cloud of dust that enveloped the Jedi, and on whose sides clone troopers landed. A barrage of laser shots attacks the newcomers, but the ships had their shields up, and protected the landing of their crew.

Master Yoda appeared in the landing gate, amidst the sudden confusion and flash of laser firing, and greeted Mace and the others.

"Jedi, on the march!" Shouted Mace, and the survivors ran to the nearest ships, climbing aboard them. Anakin was the first to jump into the ship and without losing a second he began to help the rest of his companions. Padmé also prepared to help, being the one that held Lyra by the arms and later to raise her to the platform of the ship; The girl was still speechless, growing paler.

"How you feel?" Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder, looking worried. She nodded slightly, but immediately had to sit down; the frigate's movements had made her dizzy.

Once full, the ship took off as well as the rest of the Republic fleet. Several meters below them, Clone troopers crossed the battlefield in speeder, overcoming obstacles and firing.

"They're good," Obi-Wan commented as his Padawan nodded in astonishment.

Anakin sat down next to Lyra. His hand rested on her forehead, feeling the remarkable change in temperature in her skin. It was freezing, and getting paler and paler. The wound on her shoulder was still bleeding and she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

Padmé stepped closer to them, ripping more cloth from the robe and making a new tourniquet around the wound.

"We must find a medical station as soon as possible," murmured the senator. Anakin nodded, keeping himself as serious as possible; Obi-Wan was a few feet away from them, it was no longer safe to be so worried.

But his attention returned to his own situation, as the frigate approached an enormous ship of Union Techno, and it fired its laser cannons against the giant with little visible effect.

"Aim on top of the fuel cells!" Shouted the Padawan to the gunner, and he threw the next barrage after making a few adjustments.

Huge blasts shook the starship, which began to lean ominously to one side, and both the frigate and the other nearby vehicles parted as the huge ship fell.

"Good idea!" Obi-Wan congratulated his apprentice, before turning to the rest of the crew, "Those ships of the Federation are preparing to take off!

"They are too big, Master," replied Anakin, standing beside him, while Padmé took his place beside Lyra, "The ground troops will have to be taken care of."

The frigate slowed and descended abruptly, encircling the site of an artillery droid, exiting behind it fast enough for the stationary system to rotate and attack it. A furious raid completely destroyed the defensive position, but this one managed to throw a single shot to the battleship that made that it staggers with force.

"Hold on something!" Obi-Wan shouted, clinging to the edge of the open landing door.

"I cannot think of a better idea!" Padmé shrieked sarcastically as a response. Obi-Wan smiled in her direction, or began to do so, when he saw a Geonosian speeder lost in the distance, with an unmistakable figure in the open cabin. Two fighters flanked the speeder, and the quartet was moving away from the din of combat.

"Look!" Exclaimed the Master, "There!"

"It's Dooku!" Shouted Anakin, "Attack him!"

"We're out of ammo, sir," replied the captain clone.

"Then follow him!" Anakin ordered.

The pilot leaned to the side, descending quickly to begin the pursuit of the escaped Count.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé said.

"No, there is no time," said Obi-Wan, "Anakin and I will take care of this. Senator, you make sure you get out of here with Lyra; Both must find the others. "

And as the frigate approached to the target, the fighters flanking Dooku suddenly separated from him, one to the left and the other to the right turning to engage in combat. The frigate's clone pilot was up to speed, getting his shots fired, but an unloading made the ship tremble and the vehicle raised the nose. Obi-Wan and Anakin had to hold on tightly and fight to keep from falling through the open door.

Padmé had assured young Buleeana - who was already on the verge of losing consciousness, - with seat belts, but she never holds to anything. In an instant she was next to the Padawan and the next one was gone, being thrown into the void.

"Padmé!" Cried Anakin. Everything seemed to move slowly, he could not hold her, he could not reach her quickly enough.

The senator hit the floor hard, remaining motionless.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted again, "Land the ship!" He ordered the pilot.

Obi-Wan stood before him, placing his hands on his disciple's shoulders, firmly and securely.

"Do not let your personal feelings interfere with your path!" he reminded to his Padawan, "Follow that speeder!" He ordered again.

"No, let the ship down!" Anakin barked, leaning to one side, looking over his Master's shoulder.

Obi-Wan looked at him again, and this time his gaze was not compassionate.

"Anakin," he said earnestly, making it clear that there was no room for argument, "I cannot beat Dooku alone; If you rescue Padmé, Lyra will not be able to take your place without dying in the attempt. If we reach it, we can end this war right now. We have a mission to do. "

Anakin remained silent, but his eyes flashed with anger; he would not leave his friend at the mercy of enemy troops.

"I do not care!" He shrieked selfishly. He stepped back and shouted to the pilot, "Land the ship!"

"They will expel you from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan argued, once again.

And it hit Anakin hard.

"I cannot leave her," he said in a voice that was little more than a whisper.

"Padmé is of no use to you to go..." Lyra coughed and her hand filled with blood; Obi-Wan was fast and kneel next to her, putting his hand on her back "it's no use ..." Anakin turned to her, noticing a second time in the poor state he was.

"Think about what she would do if she were on your shoes now." Obi-Wan try to argue with his Padawan once last time.

"She would do her duty," replied the boy, completely dejected. He turned to look at where Padmé had fallen, but she was too far away, and there was too much dust to see. But she was also his friend, how could he abandon her?

"Get the ship down!" Shouted again, moving toward the cabin, "Get down!"

Suddenly Lyra freed herself from her belts, and with remarkable difficulty proceeded to stand.

"Do not do it, soldier," she said in a low, too low voice at the same time.

"We cannot!" Anakin exclaimed, turning to her with his eyes wide open.

"We have already failed enough missions," she replied, trying to communicate that she did not want to leave her either, but knowing that the senator would never forgive them for having had the opportunity to end the war and not have taken it, "Dooku is the key to putting the final point!" she put her hand on her neck.

"Do not let your personal feelings get in the way," Obi-Wan added. But Anakin did not seem willing to give up; he would be able to rescue her. While Master and Padawan were still arguing, Lyra clung to one of the door supports and ventured just outwardly, looking at the vast, long leagues of red earth; not far away there was a tiny white dot.

"Anakin!" she screamed, forcing her voice, but it was enough to catch the attention of both Jedi. Lyra grabbed the Padawan by the sleeve, forcing him to stand beside her, "She's fine!" In the distance, more white points gathered around the diminutive figure who represented the senator; The clone troopers had gathered around her to defend her and escort her to safety.

The boy allowed himself a sigh of relief, while Obi-Wan gave the decisive command to follow Count Dooku's speeder. And the captain of the frigate did just that, starting a low flight.

They soon found the speeder, parked next to a large tower. The ship descended to a halt, lowering a little further and allowing the Jedi to jump to the ground and run; Master Kenobi had ordered Lyra to return with the rest of the soldiers, but when the ship began to make its return, she at the last moment jumped behind them and there was no time to raise her again. Her argument was that she could run, she could go with them. Obi-Wan scolded her, and after been a little vexed, he finally agreed to have her with them.

Without slowing the pace, Anakin destroyed the door with his lightsaber and the three met in a huge hangar, with cranes, control panels, tugboats and work tables.

Dooku was inside, before a control panel, manipulating some instruments. Near him was a small interstellar sailboat, an elegant and shining ship, with a circular canopy perched on its double landing gear, and the sails pulled back and pointed as if they were folded wings.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!" Anakin threatened, moving resolutely in his direction. Again he noticed the tug of a determined Obi-Wan, holding him.

"We will attack together," he decreed, "You slow down by ..."

"No, I'll kill him now!" The boy screamed away and charged towards the ancient Jedi.

"Anakin, no!" Exclaimed Obi-Wan and Lyra at the same time.

The young Jedi attacked as a reek at the charge, with the green lightsaber ready to cut Dooku in half. The Count watched him out of the corner of his eye, smiling as if it amused him.

Anakin did not notice. His anger moved him, just as he had done with the Tusken warriors.

But this was not a simple enemy. Dooku's hand moved toward the Jedi, sending a Force thrust as solid as a brick wall could be as it caught him, lifting him with a blue lightning from the Force.

The Padawan managed not to let go of the lightsaber as it rose in the air, subject to the Count's power. With a gesture, Dooku sent his opponent to the other side of the room, slamming him against the distant wall, where he fell to the ground, dazed.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far superior than yours," Dooku said with absolute calmness and assurance.

"I do not think so," countered Obi-Wan, while with Lyra they moved directly toward him in a defensive, calculated pose, holding his borrowed sabers.

Dooku smiled and lit a red saber. Obi-Wan advanced first, cautious and then faster, attacking with a stroke from right to left. Lyra imitated the movements, but being more cautious with the blows.

But the crimson blade stood beneath the blue with a slight movement, lifting it up suddenly and turning it harmlessly up. A slight wrist movement, and Dooku thrust forward, forcing Obi-Wan to retreat. He tried to stop the blow, but by then Dooku had removed the blade and assumed a perfect defensive pose.

Both Jedi continued their attacks, but the sudden movements of their sabers against that confident pose were exaggerated since Dooku deflected all the blows with a simple and slight movement, as if it were not even necessary to move to do that.

 _«_ _Anyone can move, but not everyone can dance_ _»_

Count Dooku was a fencer who used a more ancient and effective combat style against weapons like the lightsaber, but not against projectiles or laser guns.

Obi-Wan jumped and spun, cutting from side to side, pounding and pounding, but any movement of Dooku seemed much more efficient than his. He followed a straight line, forward and back, moving his feet to keep himself constantly in balance, either backing away or suddenly attacking with devastating envy that made his enemy fall back.

"You disappoint me, Master Kenobi," the Count scoffed, "Yoda holds you in very high esteem."

Lyra was ready to advance with another series of blows, but Dooku's sword moved to the left and right, rising just enough to deflect the descending blade of the Jedi to one side. She had to step back quickly, panting for air. The many wounds of the Arena reminded her that she was not in good condition to continue this duel, with that opponent.

"Come on, come on, kid," Dooku said, curving his lips in a malevolent smile, "End my sufferings or I'll be the one to end yours."

With Obi-Wan again on his feet, both Jedi took a few moments to re-arrange before taking action, attacking fiercely. But this time they took some time to better measure their blows, often reversing the angle, turning a wide cut into a sudden rush, and soon they had Dooku backing away, furiously moving the crimson blade to keep them at bay.

They continued forward, pressing, but Dooku continued to deflect their blows until their own inertia played a trick. Obi-Wan was too lean forward, while his opponent maintained a perfect balance and was constantly prepared to make a counterattack.

Then it was Dooku who suddenly attacked, back and forth, so fast that most of the blockades and attacks of Obi-Wan only struck the air. And then they both had to leap back, again and again, as the Count's thrusts drew closer and closer to his target. Dooku stepped forward, looking for Obi-Wan's thigh. He quickly lowered the blade to divert it, but to his horror, Dooku shifted the thrust to rush again, up and to the other side. And none was fast enough to stop him in time or if he wanted to evade it, so the red saber sank hard on Kenobi's left shoulder, then leaning back and finally attacking the thigh as he had planned.

The Jedi staggered back, sliding and slamming hard against the wall, but not even seeing him hurt Dooku stopped attacking. But this time it was Lyra who was dueling now.

"The Anooba did his job perfectly," the old man mocked, "Why worry about you? Injured as you are, you do not represent the slightest threat."

"It's cowardly to underestimate," Lyra said through clenched teeth and a tone that did not rise in volume or even try. She had lost more blood than she would like to admit, but there was something inside her that served as fuel and kept her standing, with her fingers firmly clutching the handle of her saber.

But with that fuel or not, the Count managed to attack her so that the saber finally fell to the ground as his arm extended forward. Lyra forcibly clasped her neck as soon as she felt her feet no longer touching the floor of the hangar. The former Jedi's invisible hand was choking her.

"And that's how it all ends," Dooku said, his expression calm.

The air began to escape with agonizing slowness. Lyra felt her lungs burn and worked double to try to stay full, forcing her heart to work double, pumping more and more blood. The shoulder wound again opened and a thick crimson column began to sprout.

"I still regret that this has to end this way," said the Count by relaxing his arm and allowing Lyra to fall to the ground. The impact on the ground was accompanied by a deep and desperate exhalation, followed by a fit of cough. "I want you to know that I could have given you a chance if only you had accepted my previous proposal," the man approached her, his saber activated again, "Your mother would be proud to know that you died fighting at least," he said at once. He placed the tip of the bright red blade on the girl's chest, just at the level of her heart.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted several feet back, holding his own wounds. But Lyra had closed her eyes.

She heard the whistle of the red saber rise, but the point never pierced it. A green blade got in its way, stopping it with a shower of sparks. The Count reacted immediately, backing away and turning to face Anakin.

"It's very brave of you, boy, but it's so stupid. I thought you would have learned the lesson by now."

"I learn slowly," Anakin replied coldly, attacking him so suddenly, so hard, spinning his blade at such speed that it almost seemed to be wrapped in green light.

For the first time, Count Dooku's expression lost his confident smile and he had to work hard to keep Anakin's blade at bay, dodging rather than stopping.

Lyra watched the fight, but she no longer had the strength to stay awake so she simply fell unconscious on top of a small pool of blood.


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue.**_

 **And here we are! The end of the episode II, and personally I want to thanks everyone of you for the support. I am too happy with all of you!**

 _ **SW-SW-SW**_

Everything around her was soft, wet, cold. Her feet did not touch the ground and her arms did not touch anything that was solid. Her mouth and nose were blocked by something that filled her lungs with air, even though she did not need to breathe.

She felt light, light as a feather, but at the same time heavy as if she carried a ton of rocks on her shoulders. She was tired, eager to sleep. But even if she tried, she could not. Her eyes remained closed, but more than once they were tempted to open.

It was pleasant to be inside the bacta tank; there everything seemed harmless, safe. She felt safe inside those glass walls, surrounded by that healing liquid; her wounds closed immediately and the pain disappeared with the first contact.

What seemed years in that cocoon of tranquility faded as the medical droids removed her from the tank. Once outside, Lyra blinked several times, meeting her Master; Mace Windu's brow furrowed, his expression clearly worrying.

Lyra tried to speak to her Master, but the only thing she managed to say came out as a guttural squawk; her throat was still stiff, as if her muscles refused to work.

"You still do not have to say anything," announced a voice as soon as a towel was placed around her shoulders; the Master Shaak Ti was in the room as well, as it had required a female presence to remove broken clothes and take care of Lyra's privacy, "You will have time to talk to your Master, but first you must recover." the Togruta Master accompanied her outside the enclosure, holding her at all times.

Once outside, young Buleeana felt the weight of the atmosphere again. The sensation was not even remotely similar to the one she had experienced inside the tank. Walking became a difficult task, where each step carried the weight of her body.

Shaak Ti accompanied her to the medical hall of the Temple and there she helped her to dress in soft cotton garments, which were like a caress for that bruised skin. When she was ready, Shaak Ti appointed her a bed and gave her some directions:

"Dinner will be served in an hour. A medical droid will come to check you every thirty minutes and before you go to sleep I'll use the Force to make sure every wound is completely closed." Lyra could only nod and blink before she sinks into the soft mattress.

The first contact she had with the bed was enough for the dream to begin to invade her, climbing first by her feet, seizing her arms and finally taking control of her head, turning off her mind, inducing her into a longed-for rest.

It was so much her tiredness that she did not realize that it was what she dreamed. She simply let her imagination run free. But free as her imagination was, there was a small fraction of her brain that kept working and refused to take a break.

The last few days had had a great emotional charge that had awakened feelings buried in the past. Her father's reunion had not come out as she had dreamed so many years ago; he had not expected much to start from scratch and now she, after a decade, found out she had three siblings, two of whom had been living under the same roof for quite a while.

On the other hand, there was a moment that continually stung her head causing the words said to flutter around her again and again, and again:

" _Your mother would be proud to know that at least you died fighting_ ," Dooku had said with his saber pointing at her heart.

Lyra woke up almost half a minute after she had closed her eyes, with that thought hammering ever louder.

Her _mother_. Her great enigma. That person who, however much she tried, could not leave in the past.

What did the Count know she did not?

In what little she had known her parents, she realized that she did not know them as she believed. They both hid things. Both had their past. Both were puzzles.

She curled up again, wiping her pillow, covering herself better with the sheets and even looking for some comfortable position and tried to fall asleep once more. On her second attempt, her mind finally went blank.

In her dreams a bright light appeared before her. It was a tall figure, but being so bright it was impossible to define its features, but it was clearly visible that emanated an amber aura, warm, safe, like the bacta tank.

« _An Angel_ , - she thought to herself as the Lyra of the dream followed the beautiful winged figure, " _Anakin says they are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. Years ago, he compared me to an Angel_. _But now, I am quite sure I am not one of them_ »

The winged figure glided gracefully, traversing a lugubrious place that was definitely not worthy to receive a being as majestic as that. But Lyra followed, finding herself surrounded by the amber aura. They were inside a frightful place; she was trying to prevent such benevolent being from getting dirty.

The bright humanoid led her through dark corridors, emanating a rotten stench, but which in spite of their peculiar scent were as wide as the corridors of the Temple.

" **The Force is with us, Master Sidious**." The Angel stopped and extended it brilliant arm to interrupt Lyra's walk; then it put a finger to it invisible lips, asking for silence.

" **Welcome home, Darth Tyranus** ," replied a second voice; Lyra watched the place, instantly discovering that it was the sewers of the city, which were so large as to permit smoothly the landing of a ship, apparently, " **You have done well**."

" **I bring good news, my lord**." The first figure announced, in a velvety tone, " **The war has begun**."

" **Excellent** ," Lyra tried to visualize those people, but the brilliance of her companion practically blinded her, " **Everything goes as planned**."

Suddenly, without warning, the Angel rose in the air and with it pale arms enveloped Lyra, whirling her in a white whirlwind that ripped her out of the sewers and threw her back to the bed.

 _ **SW-SW-SW**_

In the shadowy Jedi Temple, many lamented the loss of friends and companions. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu looked out the window of Master Yoda's chambers, while the diminutive Master sat before them, meditating on the disturbing events that had taken place.

"Do you believe what Dooku said that Sidious controls the Senate?" Asked Obi-Wan, breaking the contemplative silence. "I did not think it was believable."

Master Windu was about to respond, but Yoda was ahead of him: "Untrusted Dooku has become," he reasoned wisely, letting out a slight sigh, "The Dark Side he has joined. The lies, deceit and discord his weapons are now."

"However, I think we should watch over the Senate very closely," Mace said, and Yoda nodded. After a few more moments of meditation, Master Windu turned to Obi-Wan with a look of curiosity. "How is your apprentice?"

"Still in infirmary," replied the young Master thoughtfully, "I hear that your Padawan is improving as well."

"Like all our wounded siblings." Mace nodded, clasping his hands into the broad sleeves of his robe.

Obi-Wan proceeded to clear his throat.

"Excuse me, Masters," he apologized, bowing briefly to the wise Jedi, "but I have business to attend to." Young Kenobi left Master Yoda's quarters.

According to medical droids, Anakin would get his new hand before the end of the day. Obi-Wan truly believed that his Padawan had been reckless and that the consequences of those imprudence had led to the loss of one of its members as a punishment.

As he arrived at the nursing ward, he came face-to-face with Senator Amidala; the former queen of Naboo walks from side to side in front of the door. Apparently she had restricted passage to the medical wing.

"Master Kenobi!" she cried when she saw him. Her elegant dress embroidered with thousands of precious stones shone at the last rays of that endless day.

"Senator," Obi-Wan addressed her with respect, "I thought that after so much action you would rather rest a little before returning home."

"I could not sit there without knowing anything about them." Padmé replied, looking at the transparent doors, "And being here I do not get information either."

"Anakin and Lyra are in perfect condition," Obi-Wan said calmly, "Our medical professionals have known perfectly how to treat them as well as the rest of the Jedi who occupy a bed in there." That news did not seem to satisfy Padmé, as she continued to move nervously.

"Is that all that worries you?" Asked the Master subtly, folding his arms; had noticed the despair of his Padawan during the end of the battle and that had produced a hundred doubts in the young Master.

"They are my friends," the senator said, "Everything about them worries me. They risk their life's for me, I owe them a lot. And unfortunately, I have to stay outside and do nothing. "she added looking with the doors closed.

"Unfortunately only members of the Order have access," Obi-Wan explained calmly as he placed his hands inside the broad sleeves of his robe, "But I can assure you that I will send you all the information you wish to receive about them or everyone in here."

Padmé's cheeks colored lightly with blush as she smoothed her ostentatious dress.

"I'll thank you, Master Kenobi," she added gratefully as she nodded slightly.

"Although," continued the Jedi Knight, "personally I would like you to worry about your own business." He said being simple with his words, but at the same time determined; Obi-Wan was beginning to have his doubts about the Senate, but it wasn't nothing personal with the former Queen, but he believed that the treatment should be the same for all members regardless of the friendly ties that could unite them. "Anakin is young and I see a future for him as a Jedi Knight."

Padmé was shocked at this request; her mouth parted slightly and a slight moan of consternation escaped her lips. Obi-Wan sensed her discontent.

"What are you implying, Master?" She asked, folding her arms as the gems that adorned her dress shone again.

"We both know what I'm talking about, senator," the Jedi Knight insisted, passing next to her as the doors to the infirmary opened in front of him. "The temptations of the Dark Side come in every way."

Once inside the medical wing, there were droids attending to all wounded Jedi during the battle. Obi-Wan could see familiar faces resting on the stretchers. Master Shaak Ti was still lurking among the beds, reading the diagnostics and advising the droids.

"Master," said the Jedi Togruta, with a brief bow of her head. Obi-Wan responded the same way as he continued walking down the narrow white corridor.

At the end of the corridor, on the last bed, a mechanical droid welded the last details of Anakin's new hand; the young Padawan moved his new fingers very slightly, though he was not very happy with them.

"You'll get used to it," Obi-Wan said, watching his apprentice with a sideways smile. "And you will probably also learn to listen to me from time to time; it would save your other hand. "

"Dooku unjustly killed our siblings, our friends," Anakin said when the droid finally stopped soldering. "He had to pay for his actions."

"Impertinence and arrogance were your secret weapon, were not they?" The boy rolled his eyes, "Come on, show me that hand," asked the Master, approaching the stretcher. Anakin extended his arm and separated the five fingers, then flexed and rotated the wrist. "It's an excellent job!" Obi-Wan congratulated, observing all the connections that made up the metal piece.

Anakin smirked. The droids had put a lot of effort into the construction of that prosthesis, but it was far from being his real hand. Obi-Wan could see he was not very happy with it.

"Will you be more careful next time?" Asked the Jedi Knight, sitting next to his apprentice, "Will you be able to hear me when I speak to you?"

Young Skywalker glanced sideways at him and nodded slowly.

"I'll do my best."

 _ **SW-SW-SW**_

Several days had passed since the battle of Geonosis, the Temple and the city were calm again. Gael had recovered quickly from the loss of her Master and by decision of the Council her fate, like that of all those Padawan who had lost their mentors, was still unfinished.

"Master Jocasta said that I could join her if I wanted to in the library," she said, as her fingers pulled out the tender grass buds that grew in the Temple garden.

Kenth, her younger brother, was at her side with both arms stretched back, supporting the weight of his body. Her twin had no feature of the Buleeana family, but was more like his mother; his hair was sand-colored and his eyes a deep blue, like a clear sky.

"You are still of the age to be chosen by a new Master," he replied, slowly lying down; the lunch hour had recently ended and both had decided to walk a little before retiring to meditate. "And some of the new Jedi Knights are ready to take apprentices," the boy shrugged, "Who knows?"

Gael sighed, leaning back as well, twining her fingers over her belly. Master Ur Shema-Du had been like her mother all the time she had been in the Temple; her teachings were so valuable that she would surely miss her presence.

The Buleeana twins fell asleep under the soft sun that shone above their heads and wrapped them like a warm blanket. Kenth had hugged himself as his brow furrowed slightly. Gael turned her back on her ass he slept on her stomach with her legs crossed and her arms serving as a pillow.

In her dreams, a luminous being returned to visit her. She had the appearance of a very tall woman with long greenish hair that matched her eyes. Her skin was so white it looked purely made of marble and seemed to be as cold as ice. Gael had never heard her voice, but she thought he must be as celestial as her appearance.

In her dreams, the _Woman_ guided her through a huge garden. There were lakes with cataracts bubbling with sparkling crystal water that left a soft touch as soon as it came into contact with the skin. The temperature was delicious and the humidity did not bother; it seemed like a paradise where the black clouds seemed to have no kingdom there. Gael already knew it, so she knew how to move, without fear, feeling free.

The _Woman_ was sitting on a moldy rock while her dress fell gracefully to the sides, forming a pale rose that was just beginning to open from its bud. Gael sat beside her, keeping a respectful distance. The celestial being, with a bright aura rising from her shoulders, began to sing. And as Gael waited, her voice was sweet, melodic like an angel's, and pleasant to hear. The _Woman_ sang with feeling and her words brought comfort.

Gael awoke when it was too late. The day had passed quickly, and the night was already predominant in the sky. Shaking him by the arm, Kenth woke with a snort and the grass marked on the side of the face.

Once standing, both returned to the interior of the Temple. The great structure was silent, but in the distance the clamor of a training was heard. Gael was tired, but her twin had awakened completely and tugged on her arm, begging her to go and see what was going on.

Dragging her feet and listening to her brother yelling for him to hurry, Gael agreed to go.

Upon entering the room, the twins encountered a scene in front of them. Two young Padawan were mourning under the watchful eyes of their Masters. Mace Windu was as serious as ever and only his eyes moved, watching the movements of his apprentice. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, smiled slightly.

The Buleeana children sat in a corner, keeping silent.

In the middle of the room, the Padawan made sparks fly from their sabers. The girl was adept at dodging the hits and her attack techniques were subtle, as if she was born with a saber on her hands. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to have trouble keeping up and his face flushed every time she jumped, evading him.

"Focus, Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as his Padawan's teeth clenched and he held the handle of his sword in both hands. Gael realized at that moment that the boy lacked a hand, but that it had been replaced by a mechanic and she supposed that it must be that Jedi who entered last to the medical pavilion, soon after the battle finished.

The fighters were no longer content to stay in the center of the room, but began to jump in all directions. The sabers clashed with ferocity and almost ceased to be a friendly duel, to become a real duel. Anakin managed to disarm his opponent with a blow of the end of his saber on the girl's fingers, but she jumped back in a spectacular display and fell with both hands clinging to the ground while the Force retrieved her saber back. Anakin laughed and charged against her; the girl smiled fleetingly and tackled him with a precise blow at the heels, causing him to lose his balance and disarming him in the process.

"Enough!" Exclaimed Mace Windu, as his apprentice placed both crossed sabers on the height of his neck. "Get some rest." Both Masters turned around and the Buleeana twins discovered that there were more people witnessing the duel.

The Jedi K'Kruhk separated from the company of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, approaching the children.

"I've looked for you everywhere, Kenth," he announced, "but something tells me you've fallen asleep again in the gardens," he continued, taking a green strand that was still stuck to the boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Master," Kenth said, taking a respectful stance, "I should have told you." The Whiphid smiled and placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Come, it's not too late to meditate before going to dinner," he greeted as they both came out, "Good evening, Gael." She nods at the Master respectful as always but as the older twin watched them leave, she starts feeling a little jealous.

The enclosure was slowly emptied to the point where only Master Windu and the two Padawan remained.

"Come on, _Skyguy_ ," the girl said, standing next to Anakin, who was still lying on the floor. "I think you need a _hand_ to get up." Skywalker stood up without help pushing his opponent slightly with the shoulder.

"You were nicer when you could not talk."

Gael moved a little closer to the center of the training room. And she was curious about everything. The girl watched the other Padawan; both returned to have their robes back and their sabers were hanging on their belts once again. Upon seeing them more closely, she recognized the girl; it was the same one that almost died in the Arena.

"I'll see you in the dining room," Anakin announced as he passed close to her and smiled slightly at her.

The girl was alone, sitting on the steps of a ladder while wiping the sweat. Gael glanced over her shoulder, seeing Mace Windu concentrating on a holocron.

"I did not know we had public," the young Padawan looked back, discovering that the girl had stood up, standing a few feet from her, "Hello."

Gael felt the muscles of her face tense, feeling a terrifying expression emerge from her lips.

"Hi," she said in a whisper.

"I had not had time to thank you for what you did for me on Geonosis," continued the girl, freeing her hair; Gael noticed it was dirty, as if the practice had lasted days, "And I also regret what happened with your ..."

"Don't. "The girl interrupted her with determination; seven years had passed since she had entered the Temple and during that time had been instilled that the Jedi had a purpose in life: they were peace keepers no matter how dangerous the mission; everyone learned the value of sacrifice and understood the dimensions of each mission.

"My Master did what she thought it was good to save the mission; she understood the risks and accepted them," somehow, she repeated what Aayla Segura had told her at the very moment when she was ready to leave the cave, motivated by the feeling of loss," Now it's one with the Force. "

The girl remained in complete silence and the only thing that was heard of her was the exhale of a sigh.

"I do not know what to say," she said, looking down.

"You do not have to talk," Gael said, always determinate. "There are times where words are not necessary at all. "

Mace Windu's Padawan smiled, "My father used to say the same phrase. "

"Mine too," Gail agreed, showing a little more flexibility.

The girl reached out her hand in her direction, "Lyra," came up with a big smile.

"Gael" received the salute feeling the faint harshness of the other girl's skin on her palm. Young Padawan could see the great scar that began to turn white at shoulder height, "I see you're better." She observes.

"All thanks to medical assistance," she replied, tapping lightly over her clothes, "Master Secura has also had a great turnout. And no doubt, I am indebted to you. "Gael was now who smiled

"Lyra!" Called Mace Windu from the other side of the room with his holocron reader turned off, "Let's go!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Master!" She stood on her toes as she waved her arm, "It's been a pleasure to have talked to you," she announced, turning to Gael.

"Same as here."

Lyra was ready to move toward her Master, but before taking a step she even turned to her once more.

"Have they figured out who your new mentor will be?" Gael shook her head. And Mace's Padawan curled her lips and then sighed. "Do not worry. I'll take care of that. "

 _ **SW-SW-SW**_

Her new saber felt odd to the touch. Undoubtedly, after so long wearing her older saber, Lyra felt that this new weapon was a strange object, a new limb of her body of which she still had no control.

"The blade is purple," Mace said, lighting his at the same time, "Do you know what it means?"

"It is a balance between the Dark Side and the Light Side," replied his apprentice while the light of both sabers was the only source that resided in that darkness.

"Do you know why we're here?" Lyra looked up; there were Jedi Masters around her, all forming a round, all covered in their robes, "For months you have been on trial; I've been watching you, watching your progress. And after so much waiting, the time has finally come. "

Little Master Yoda advanced toward the center as one of the ceiling lights fell on them, bathing them with their brightness.

"Your greatest fears should face," explained the wise Master, "Your mind free of dark thoughts should be." All the Jedi Knights present in the Council Chamber began to approach with a smooth, almost synchronized step.

"We'll explore your fears," said Master Windu, placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. The other Masters proceeded to touch Lyra to have better access to her mind. "Relax," she asked as Lyra began to close her eyes, "But stay focused."

Lyra was slightly overwhelmed by the meager personal space, but took a deep breath and emptied her mind.

The darkness grew around her. Vaporous reddish rays broke the mist. The Council room was no longer the round room with the members' seats. Now it was a damp swamp, with cold steam beating violently. Lyra opened her eyes, finding herself in a swampy landscape. Her boots were no longer visible and her stockings were soaked as if she were walking barefoot.

In her hand she felt the handle of her saber, which made her feel safe. The thick, hollowed trees, whole and fallen, intruded in her path.

Suddenly, a sharp cry broke the stillness, making her startle. Lyra activated her saber, spinning in all directions. But there was nothing. But it was not absolute nothing either. There was something there, invisible, crouching, waiting.

She looked around and tried to discover what it was that emitted such a powerful halo.

But as she turned in the direction she had come, she saw a huge, tangled tree, its bark black and dry and crumbling. The base of the tree was surrounded by a small pond of water, in which the gigantic roots had developed until forming the entrance of a darkly sinister cave.

The wound in her neck began to throb as if her heart had fled in terror and stayed there. The reddish rays twinkled in front of her eyes.

"Here," murmured Lyra, feeling a chill run down her back, "It's cold."

"There is a great predominance of the Dark Side," Mace's voice said in her ear, "You must enter there."

"What's inside?" she asked as her feet seemed to be pinned to the ground.

"Only what you carry with you," Yoda replied enigmatically.

She took a deep breath. And in silence, she decided to gather courage to enter that darkness and face what was waiting for her. Her saber was on, as she began to walk, forcing her legs to move. She crossed the shallow water of the pond and made her way to the dark entrance that opened between the huge and doomed roots.

But before crossing the dark threshold, an invisible hand stopped her.

"Armed you will not need to enter."

The invisible hand snatched the saber, leaving it completely unarmed. No matter how her Master said she was ready, she was not in a position to face the test without knowing what she would really face.

With her bare hands, she began to enter cautiously into the grotesque cavern formed by the tree. The darkness inside was so deep that Lyra could feel it against her skin, so black that the dim light was absorbed and as it entered there was no way to return. As she moved slowly, slimy, dripping things brushed her face, and the dampness of the soggy cavern floor seeped into her boots.

As she moved through the blackness, her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. She quickly regretted having abandoned her saber; although with the intervention of the Force, her sight could adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings, finding a passage several meters ahead. She walked towards it, but was surprised to feel a thick, sticky wall at her side, which soon wrapped around it; it was like a spider web clinging tightly to her body as she struggled to free herself. Her nails began to tear the fabric, even came to bite, but always keeping calm.

The cocoon finally broke and she fell to her knees on the floor, feeling the viscosity of whatever was down. Lyra breathed with a choked groan. Her gasps echoed in the cave as the reddish rays reappeared; it was no longer cold, it was getting hot.

Standing again, she felt the space widen around her. She strove to see in the gloom and did everything she could to hear. But nothing came to her, nothing.

But after a moment she heard a very clear hiss.

The sound was familiar. She remained motionless in her place. She had heard that hiss even in nightmares: it was the labored breathing of a thing that had once been a man.

Suddenly, the cave lit up with a completely red light. And the scene became familiar. Yara Buleeana was chained, her dress torn, her skin covered with wounds and she was screaming.

Lyra gasped again as the air ceased to pass through her lungs. Her knees were forced to bend causing her to fall to the floor as if a huge magnet forced her to stick to the flooded cave. Metal snakes climbed quickly up her arms, chaining her wrists. Lyra struggled as a light appeared in the darkness; it was the flame of a newly turned laser saber.

Yara's cries ceased to be heard and her figure faded into a blaze of fire that consumed her to the slightest trace. Then a series of heavy steps began to resonate in the cave accompanied by a breath that looked like a machine. A dark figure wore a red saber and seemed ready to wield it against her.

Lyra felt that scene was already alive. With her eyes closed and with a short time, she used the Force and with it she loosened the chains; the breeze made her fall into the muddy water, which seemed to want to sink her to the bottom. Trying to escape both the saber danger and the turbulent waters, she rolled, bumping into the cloth cocoon again, but rolling in the opposite direction to avoid being trapped.

There was a reason why she had been entered without her sword; she had to prove that she was capable of defending herself whatever the situation was. But what could be defended if such a blade could destroy anything?

The cyborg of her dreams pounced on her deftly, brandishing his saber; Lyra dodged it avidly, leaping, climbing the walls. The reddish blade buzzed in her ears, even slightly cutting the buckles of her left boot. Lyra crouched on the floor, splashing water; had generated almost ten meters between her and her attacker.

Rising again, with her mind and body fully concentrated, she summoned the Force. Feeling that her power was with her, she raised her arm and suddenly the muddy water began to boil. The whole cave began to tremble; the rocky fragments of the ceiling began to fall as the walls seemed to want to break. The cyborg crashed, releasing his saber.

" _Take it, daughter, take it_ ," Lyra also fell, soaking more than she already was. Yara's specter had been reborn in the cave, floating around her, " _Finish him_."

Lyra crawled across the floor, retrieving the saber and lighting it. The red light illuminated her face and she could feel she was too warm, panting and sweat dripping down her forehead.

She approached the Dark being lying still. His breathing sounded alternating, as if he were really having problems with his lungs.

The first thing she did was to remove the mask; the bolts fell to the water, lost in the moment it touches the liquid and the first lid opened with a mechanical snort, light columns of steam left the interior; Lyra wrinkled her nose as she smelled a burnt scent. It looked like someone had forgotten a piece of meat on the grill for hours. The smell of burnt flesh indicated that the features were impossible to visualize, except for a stretch of the face where a yellow eye watched her furious.

Then she began to approach slowly. The cyborg still lay on the floor, unable to rise by its own. Lyra held the saber tightly between her fingers as she searched for the way to appease her heart and normalize each of her heartbeats.

" _Do not waste time_!" Yara protested, floating with her bright aura around her. " _You know, deep inside you, that's what you have to do_."

Lyra swallowed with some difficulty as her boots slid through the marshy water.

" _Kill him because I have the ability to do it is to go against my principles_ ," she whispered, her eyes closed. Her hands began to lose strength and the saber threatened to fall at any moment. " _Whatever his crimes, he must be tried_."

But that was not the answer Yara sought, so that in less than a blinking, the specter was transformed into a dark mass that did not reveal the delicacy of a woman, it represented a hole of perdition, dark, cold and tempting.

The cyborg was once again standing with one hand wrapped around her neck, holding her just as in his dreams. But Lyra did not despair, because it was just that, a dream.

" _No-you're not real_ ," she gasped as her feet stopped touching the murky watery surface.

" _No, it is not_." A second voice replied, but it was not Yara; was a man, " _And it's a good sign that you realize it_. "The grip was getting more and more intense, to the point of not allowing even the smallest portion of air to enter, but Lyra could still breathe.

" _Who are you_?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed and finally dropping the saber into the water.

" _You have become strong, as I imagine_ ," continued the second voice as the darkness of the cavern grew brighter.

A small light began to be born to one side, as if it came from the wall and began to rotate around the cave, increasing in size, dividing into three and adopting faces; two of those faces were unknown, but the third was the key and the explanation of why she was there, in that circumstance.

" _Master Qui-Gonn_!" she exclaimed as the two flickering lights flew in different directions.

" _Do you think you're ready for this_?" The cave brightened, and Lyra watched half the face that held her suspended in the air; the yellow eye radiated rage, anger and was completely impregnated with darkness.

" _Tell me which color is your saber_ ," demanded Master Jinn's voice, " _And I'll tell you what you're ready for_."

" _Purple_ ," she replied, feeling that her throat was a little more liberated.

" _Purple_ ," repeated the Jedi. " _There is only one Jedi with that color, and curiously it is you Master_." The dark figure, the cyborg, seemed frozen in that cave as it did not even react when the Force ghost pierced it, releasing its prisoner. " _You find yourself dancing on the edge of both ends and it's up to you to keep that balance, without giving in to either side. Only you are able to decide that. What do you think will happen if you kill this one_? "

" _His eye_ ," she murmured, " _It's the color of a Sith. Just like the one that ended with your life, Master_! "

" _This being does not exist; only part of your worst fears, is chained within you. But you will find more like him in your reality and do not let yourself be guided by the color of eyes. A long journey awaits you, and believe me, it will not be easy. The temptation awaits at every corner and will be refined as you pass it trials. Keep the color of your saber, do not let the red surpass the blue, or the blue does the same. Each crystal is impregnated with the Force of the owner, this is your Force, maintain the balance_. "

As soon as the voice of Qui-Gonn Jinn went out, the cave, the cyborg, and everything around it disappeared in a violent whirlwind. Lyra blinked several times to find herself in the Council Chamber.

Had finished? Had she overcome her fears?

For a moment she feared she had not come back at all, but the stillness in the place made her believe that she was done. She had come back and realized that it had all been part of a trick, whose only purpose had been to confront everything that populated her mind.

"The Jedi Code will you learn," said the wise green Master being the only Jedi to remain at her side, " _There is no chaos; there is only harmony_. "Yoda moved with his cane while his huge green eyes gleamed," With the Council to a decision we have arrived; approved all the Trials you've done and tonight, before the Jedi High Council, how a Padawan will you kneel, "All the Masters present there stood, drawing their sabers and firing them at the same time. Between the round, she managed to distinguish the face of Mace Windu who carried a curious look of pride. The Jedi Knight of the purple saber took a step forward while Yoda was in charge of fetching the Padawan braid. "But as a Jedi you will rise." Lyra watched how her Master's blade gleaming on the side of her face, before a strand of her hair fell to the ground.


	16. Note

**Hi, my Friends!**

 **I know it's been a while since I finished the first part of the story and I know I should posted this note a long time ago, but if I am honest, I just forgot to do it. Here I want to announce the second part of the story, which is already posted on my profile: "Saving your Spark"**

 **I hope everyone is okay, and send you all my best wishes**


End file.
